Soldiers and Saints - Metahuman's Creede
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: When a nuclear submarine carrying an experimental, and highly dangerous missile goes missing, the D.E.O. sends one of their best, Agent Graham Saint-Hudson to deal with the problem. But when he unexpectantly runs into the Justice League, he must contend with the one they send along: the beautiful and magical Zatanna. Rated M for violence, language, and later chapters... Enjoy
1. Assignment

**Part 1 – The Assignment**

The Republic of Swardia, a small, peaceful principality on the Caspian Sea, nestled between the borders of Russia and Kazakhstan that doesn't really have a lot of metahuman activity, but there are always underlying factions. The city is a hothouse of spies and political intrigue that at its core is all about money.

The bars in the city can range from low-end dive bars that have more town drunks in it than there are whiskey drinkers in Ireland to very high-end, upscale bars that use posh, upscale market ingredients that require hundreds of dollars to purchase.

The men and women that walk the streets are either bar or casino employees that often have to walk or take the train to work because they work on a fixed wage, but they're happy, save for when a political move threatens their livelihood, then they can get pissed.

The casinos aren't as glamorous as the ones in Las Vegas, Beijing, or Macau, but they hold their own, moderately-sized casinos with all the basic necessities and amenities.

The gentleman at the end of the Baccarat table was wearing a solid white suit that had a shawl-style lapel that was colored light grey, and wore a gray shirt to contrast the color of the lapel, he was nursing a tall glass of Jonnie Walker Blue.

He put 2,500 worth of chips down on the table, and looked around: two players threw their cards down, while one of the players placed his chips on the table, and smiled.

"Gentlemen, showdown please," the dealer said, the player across from the man in the white suit placed his cards on the table: two twos, "Four to Monsieur White," the dealer then turned to the man in white, "Monsieur Bell," Mister Bell placed his cards down: a three and a two, "Five to Monsieur Bell," the dealer scoped up the chips with his paddle, and placed them in front of Mr. Bell.

Mr. Bell smiled ear to ear as he finished his drink, and raised his hand toward the bar, ordering another one.

He was so busy enjoying his success that he didn't see the newest player that not three minutes ago walked into the casino, placed 10,000 down in front of the chip counter, and walk down the stairs, toward the table.

The man that walked toward the table could be described a ruggedly handsome, he was at least six foot two, but the shoes he was wearing made him look about six foot five.

The white suit he was wearing seemed to take on a slightly bluish hue depending on where he was standing in the lights, but that could have been down to the fact his shirt was a burn-your-eyes-out shade of blue.

The olive skin was a nice contrast against the light brown hair on top of his head, and his light-brown eyes.

"How much is the buy-in," the man said as he walked up to the table.

"One thousand, sir," the dealer said.

The man placed the buy-in amount on the table, and took his seat, "Buy in for Mr. …" the dealer began.

"Burnside," the man said, "Mr. Burnside."

"I didn't know there were many Americans this close to the former U.S.S.R.," Mr. Bell said.

"I didn't either," Burnside said as he looked at the cards the dealer passed him, "But then again, my business often depends on me going to places I shouldn't be in."

"Ladies, and gentlemen," the dealer said, "Bets, please."

"Business," Mr. Bell asked as he put some more chips down on the table, "One thousand."

"Call," Burnside said as he called his bet, "I'm in exports, mostly used merchandise."

The dealer passed out two cards each, and handed them to each of the players, "What kind of merchandise," Mr. Bell asked as he flipped his cards: four and a three.

"Industrial merchandise," Burnside said as he flipped his: four and a two.

"Mr. Bell wins," the dealer said as he passed the chips to Mr. Bell.

"You'd be surprised how much money can be made off old industrial surplus," Burnside said as he turned towards the man watching over the game, "_Ne mogli by vy pozvonit' barmenu_?"

The man watching the game snapped toward the bar, and a single waiter walked over to the table, then watcher pointed at Burnside, "Yes sir," he asked.

"Dry Martini, please," Burnside said, "Gin, not vodka, Tanqueray if you have it, stirred it over ice, and add a thin slice of orange peel."

"Of course, sir," the barman said as he walked back towards the bar.

"You know what," the man next to Burnside said, "I will have one of those as well."

The woman next to Mr. Bell then said, "And one for me as well, hold the fruit."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, bets please," the dealer said.

"Two," Mr. Bell said as he placed two thousand worth of chips in front of him.

"Call," Burnside said as he pushed that amount in chips into the area in front of him.

"What kind of equipment," Mr. Bell asked.

"Old Soviet industrial machines," Burnside said, "Leftover machines, and old vehicles."

"Gentlemen," the dealer said, "Showdown, please," Mr. Bell flipped his cards over, ten and a ten, "Five for Mr. Bell," Mr. Bell drew another card from the deck, and flipped it: two, "Seven for Mr. Bell," Burnside then flipped his: two fours, "Eight, Mr. Burnside wins."

"Shit," Mr. Bell cursed as the dealer passed the chips to Burnside.

"Would you excuse me, please," Burnside said as he stood up, and walked over to the bar where he retrieved his drink, only to be joined by Mr. Bell.

"You seem to have extraordinary luck," Mr. Bell said, "I wasn't aware machine salesmen had good gambling luck."

"You'd be surprised," Burnside said as he sipped at his Martini, "The only thing I haven't had is luck with is finding new suppliers."

"Suppliers," Mr. Bell asked.

"I have seen many things over the years," Burnside said, "But one thing I've never seen is someone who has a steady stream of equipment."

"You know how to move heavy machinery," Mr. Bell asked.

"I have a few friends in high places," Burnside said, "Needless to say, the way I live, I can go anywhere we want, and be completely unmolested by law enforcement."

"That's something to look forward to," Mr. Bell said, "You interested in taking on a partner?"

"I'd need to see some of the product before I take on a bet," Burnside said.

"I think we could arrange a small tasting," Mr. Bell said, "Follow me."

"Allow me to collect my winnings," Burnside said as he walked back towards the table, and picked up his chips.

As soon as he walked back, Mr. Bell simply said, "This way."

The elevator that took them up to the upper-floors of the casino was lined with red wallpaper that had metallic shapes hidden in the background, the floors were either real or fake marble, and the ceiling was lined with some kind of a dark wood.

"You know the drill," Mr. Bell said.

Burnside put his hands against the wall while Mr. Bell's bodyguard patted him down, finding nothing but a nickel-plated P226 in a shoulder-holster.

"Easy with that," Burnside said, "That's custom."

The bodyguard tucked the P226 into the pocket of his jacket, and as they arrived on Mr. Bell's floor, it was a short thirty-second walk down the hall to his suite.

A quick swipe of his card was all that was needed to enter the large suite that overlooked the Caspian Sea.

Mahogany wood floors, leather furniture, a minibar, and a very large balcony.

Mr. Bell ushered Burnside to sit on the chair next to the glass coffee table in front of the couch.

"Can we see the color of your cash," Mr. Bell asked.

Burnside reached into his pocket, and pulled out two stacks of bills, "I was contemplating whether to turn these into chips or not," he said as he placed them on the table, "That's just a taste. The buyers I represent are willing to pay five times that if you deliver quality merchandise."

Mr. Bell took the money, and checked over the bills: all genuine U.S. dollars, and no tracking chip in between the individual ones.

He snapped, and his bodyguard went into the closet, pulled out a large case, and placed it in front of Burnside.

Inside the box were custom AKM rifles that had a railed handguard, a Vitor IMod Stock, "The only thing besides Vodka that is a quality Russian-made piece," Mr. Bell said.

Burnside reached into the box to take the rifle, and examine it, after looking down the sights, and racking he bolt, "Very smooth," Burnside said, "How many can you provide?"

"Exactly like that one," Mr. Bell asked before waving the bills around, "For this? I'd say we can get you about twenty five cases."

"One per case," Burnside asked.

"Yes," Mr. Bell said, "We can throw in suppressors, magazines, and scopes. But it'll cost more."

Burnside reached into his jacket, and placed the chips he won during the baccarat game on the table in front of him, "You know the casino will pay cash for those," he said.

Mr. Bell looked toward his bodyguard, and nodded, he placed three magazines on the table, as well as a suppressor, and a Russian-made red-dot scope.

Burnside slid the attachments into the case, reached into his shirt pocket, pulled out a silver-metal pen, and wrote down an address on a napkin that was provided, "Please deliver the rest to this location," he said as he placed the piece of paper in front of Mr. Bell, "I will have to tell my buyers that I have found them the perfect supplier," he then closed the case, and stood up, "You have no idea how much your world is about to change."

"Indeed," Mr. Bell said as he signaled toward his bodyguard to show Burnside to the door.

As Burnside walked out the door, the bodyguard pulled out Burnside's P226 which he had installed a suppressor on when he was getting the AK, aimed it straight at the back of his head, but as he pulled the trigger, the gun clicked, checking the gun, the man realized that the gun was completely fake.

"You didn't think I'd make it that easy did you," Burnside said as he dropped the case containing the AK, and lifted his wrist to give the ring on the top of his watch a sharp rightward turn.

The gun beeped, and sent a high-frequency electric charge through Mr. Bell's bodyguard which caused him to fall to the floor, completely unconscious.

"I'll be in touch," Burnside said, "And don't worry, his unconsciousness is only temporary."

Burnside took the elevator to the casino floor, where he pulled out his phone, and radioed the office, "Mainland Supply Company," the woman on the other end of the line said.

"It's Burnside, get me Jackson," he said.

"Transferring you now," the woman said.

"It's Jackson," the man on the other end said.

"It's Burnside," he said, "We've got a supplier."

"Roger that," Jackson said, "Get the starter kit to the client, see how they like it."

"Yes sir," Burnside said as he exited the casino, and walked up to his car.

The drive to meet the client was a short 25-minute ride into the countryside where he found his client waiting.

The client was a short little scarecrow, but with the amount of medals on his Ukrainian uniform, you should never underestimate him, especially considering he grew a seriously ugly mustache on his face that you wouldn't dare make fun of. Primarily because of the walking wall of muscles and scars standing right beside him in an old Soviet-style uniform.

"You are Burnside," he asked.

"If I am, then that must make you General Vokolof," Burnside said.

"You have the weapon," Vokolof asked.

Burnside placed the case next to him, the walking wall then walked over, opened it, and showed it to the General.

"That is one of the rifles that went missing," Burnside asked, "Am I right?"

"You are indeed," Vokolof said, "You bought it here?"

"Along with the magazines, the suppressor, and the scope," Burnside said.

"You have the video," Vokolof asked.

Burnside pulled a small pen out of his shirt pocket, and tossed it to the General, "Removed the butt-cap," he said, "You'll find everything you need on there."

The General removed the butt-cap to show that the pen was in fact a hidden camera, "You are a man of many talents," the General said, "You don't disappoint."

"You're too kind, General," Burnside said.

As the General and his entourage left, Burnside walked back to his car, and drove back to town, straight to the airport.

His first stop was the ticket counter where a ticket to New York City was waiting for him.

Gate 23 was a short walk from the entrance of the terminal, after taking his seat, a woman, about five foot five, plus the extra two inches, the black high heels she was wearing gave her walked over to sit behind Burnside.

"Was the mission a success," she asked.

"Indeed," Burnside said, "There's a reason the boss sends me on these assignments."

"You've done well," she said, "The Director will be waiting on your report as soon as you get back to New York. I have to fly to London tonight, but I will see you in two days at the office."

"Indeed," Burnside said, "Thank you, Agent Chase."

"You know it's a pleasure," Cameron said, "See you in New York, Agent Saint-Hudson."

Graham smiled ear-to-ear, and stood up as they called his plane number: it was time for him to get back to New York City.

_What do you think_…

Translation:

Ne mogli by vy pozvonit' barmenu – Could you call the barman over


	2. The Assignment

**Part 2 – New Assignment**

The trip back to New York was an interesting flight: upon boarding the plane, Graham's first instinct was to put his bags away and go to the restroom.

Using the toilet was not on the agenda as he used a cup he took from the server trolley to wash the dye out of his hair: it went from brown to white, and as he removed the contacts from his eyes: his iris was blue on the outside, but there was a sharp color transition as you went inward towards the pupil from blue to yellow.

Graham then went into his pocket, pulling out a small eyeglasses holder: the glasses inside were half-rimmed, square-shaped glasses that had a tented hue to the lenses.

As he walked out, he walked to his seat which was a seat inside of an enclosed area that could be folded down into a bed.

It would be a ten-hour flight back to New York, so it would be a decent chance to catch up on some sleep.

"Sir," the flight attendant said as she walked up to Graham with the beverage cart, "Can I interest you in something?"

Graham looked over at the cart to see she had everything from sodas to alcohols, "Gin and tonic on the rocks, please," he said.

The flight attendant filled a small glass with ice, the gin, and then the tonic, after passing it to Graham she said, "We're about to take off," she said, "If you could wait before we set off."

"Of course," Graham said as he put the drink into the cup holder next to him.

As the plane was taking off, Graham reached up to his left shoulder where underneath the shirt was a thick twelve-inch scar that ran from his collar bone to the bottom of his left pectoral, a small memento from his days in the Military.

The feeling of a plane taking off always put pressure on the nerves the scar touched, causing a slight pressure pain to come from the wound.

As the plane leveled off, Graham undid his seatbelt and began nursing his drink before picking up the magazine they provided him on the plane before finishing his drink, relaxing in the reclining leather seat/bed, and falling asleep.

As he slept, there was a different story unfolding 30,000 feet below him.

The U.S.S. Dauntless – a nuclear-powered Virginia-class submarine that could operate on a basic skeleton crew if need be, but the U.S. Navy required them to have a full crew on board.

The mission was top secret, silent running, only a handful of people knew where the submarine was heading, and very little else.

The captain of the sub, Captain George C. Michaels had been in the Navy since he had graduated from Maryland.

His XO, Commander David Q. Escrow was a bit of a late-comer, having joined the Navy late in his twenties after being canned from his factory job, now in his late forties, he was seriously looking on to new horizons, and despite being a highly decorated and very comfortable with command he had been passed over for many promotions: it was a wonder that he made Commander at his age.

Captain Michaels passed Commander Escrow a glass of whiskey he poured, then sat down in front of him, "Won't be long now," he said as he held his glass out to the Commander.

"Nope," Escrow said as he tapped his glass against the Captain's, "This mission is something that the crew should know about."

"If they were to know, do you think it would change the mission," Captain Michaels asked.

"Probably," Escrow said, "I don't like lying to the crew."

"You're the best friend these sailors have," Captain Michaels said, "It's something that has been a great asset of mine."

"A great asset to all of us," Escrow said as he and the Captain sipped at their Whiskey.

There was a knock at the door, "Enter," Captain Michaels said.

A young Ensign walked in, "Captain, Commander," he said, "We have a situation, we need you both on the bridge."

Michaels and Escrow dropped their drinks and followed the Ensign to the control room.

_Ten hours later_…

A sudden bump roused Graham from his sleep who shot up in his seat, and looked around to see he was still on the plane, "Good evening sir," the flight attendant said as she walked up to him, "We're landing."

"Now," Graham asked.

"Yes sir," she said, "You slept like a rock."

"I must have," Graham said as he checked his watch he saw it had reset to New York time, and it was about 9:38 P.M.

Graham raised the seat and straightened his hair as the plane came in for a landing.

Upon leaving the airplane, Graham walked outside, where an elongated 1970s Rolls Royce Limousine was waiting for him, and a Caucasian man in a driver's uniform with black leather gloves was standing next to it.

"Mr. Saint-Hudson," he asked.

"Yes," Graham said.

The Driver opened the door, revealing a small cloud of cigar smoke, and a mysterious figure sitting in the passenger seat, "Hurry up and get in Agent Graham," Mr. Bones said as he exhaled the smoke from his cigar, "We don't want to scare the public."

Graham handed his suitcase to the driver, stepped into the limo, and sat in front of his boss.

His transparent skin showing off how the smoke went to his lungs, which you couldn't see.

"New shipment, boss," Graham asked.

"You know it," Mr. Bones said as he exhaled his cigar smoke, "It took me a while, but I managed to get my hands on a new shipment of Cuban cigars."

"I take it I don't want to know how," Graham asked.

"No," Mr. Bones said as he put the cigar back in his mouth, "And nor am I going to tell you. Good work in Swardia. I got off the phone with the Ukrainian Army Minister, not three hours before you landed. You managed to leave a very positive impression on the General you reported to."

"I only report to you," Graham said, "I'm just glad that the Army got their guns back."

"And they're very happy to have them back," Mr. Bones said, "It's funny. When you first came to work for us, I thought that you were sent to my organization as a sharpshooter. But you've very quickly become one of my best agents."

"Thank you, boss," Graham said, "Back to the office?"

"Not yet," Mr. Bones said as he reached over to the drink's cabinet, and folded it downwards to reveal a large manila envelope with the D.E.O.'s seal on the front, which he then passed to Graham.

"New Assignment," Graham asked as he opened the envelope to reveal pictures of the U.S.S. Dauntless.

"In a sense," Mr. Bones said as he put the cigar down and went to pour him and Graham two drinks, "The U.S.S. Dauntless, christened just two years ago, it is the largest Virginia-Class in the U.S. Navy," Graham then switched to the pictures of the Captain and the Commander, "Under the command of Captain George Carver Michaels and Commander David Quintavius Escrow. Their official mission was to take the Dauntless on a six-month patrol around the Russian border."

"And unofficially," Graham asked.

Mr. Bones pointed at the pictures which Graham looked through before coming to a metal container with President Luthor's company's logo stamped into the glass, and inside the glass was what appeared to be a highly unstable molecule.

"The Dauntless was tasked with testing the newest device from Lex Corps.," Mr. Bones said as he held the second glass out to Graham who took it.

"What am I looking at," Graham asked.

"Element 26B," Mr. Bones said, "Lex Corps. scientists recently discovered it on an expedition to the Black Sea."

"What does it do," Graham asked.

"President Luthor was hoping to use it as a new non-nuclear ICBM," Mr. Bones said, "Which is why he was patrolling along the Russian border. Captain Michaels was ordered to take the Dauntless to Murmansk where he was to demonstrate it to a gathered audience of Russian, Chinese, European, Korean, and Middle-Eastern dignitaries."

"Once they know about it, the rest of the world should," Graham said.

"Exactly," Mr. Bones said, "President Luthor thought this would help move the world toward the goal he announced in his second-term victory address."

"Nuclear disarmament," Graham said, "Not an unworthy goal. They disappeared?"

"Yes," Mr. Bones said.

"Shouldn't this be a C.I.A. matter," Graham asked, "Why come to us?"

"Because they sent a rescue team out there when they didn't report in," Mr. Bones said, "And there was literally nothing. No wreckage, no dead humans, and no missile. It's as if the submarine just vaporized into thin air."

"Now I see why they called us," Graham said, "How many people knew about this?"

"At first President Luthor, the Secretary of the Navy, Captain Michaels, and Commander Escrow," Mr. Bones said, "Then up until two hours ago, myself. And now you."

"The Justice League wasn't informed about this," Graham asked.

"They're currently tied up with the clean-up with the Brotherhood of Evil's latest attacks in Paris and England," Mr. Bones said, "There was no one to tell them. And quite frankly, this was none of their business."

"I suppose," Graham said, "I'm being redeployed?"

"Not yet," Mr. Bones said, "We're going by the office. New equipment time."

The DEO building in Manhattan: the beating heart of the organization, fifty-two floors of nothing but intelligence gathering, monitoring, and operational assistance.

A secret entrance in the parking garage so no one would see Mr. Bones (or other guests) entering and leaving.

"Is there any chance they've gone silent," Graham asked.

"That would be a no," Mr. Bones said as the limo driver opened the door for the two of them to step out, "They were supposed to stop at the Faroe Islands for a routine check-in. That was four hours ago, and their radio signal, which the Secretary of the Navy has a line to isn't registering."

"No signal," Graham asked.

"Nothing," Mr. Bones said, "But aside from that we have another problem," the two of them entered the nearest elevator, and then pressed the button that would take them to the 'toy shop'.

"Up until it disappeared, only four people knew about it," Graham said as the elevator began its descent, "Which means someone leaked the submarine's location and the contents it was carrying to whoever attacked it."

"Exactly," Mr. Bones said, "Our entire defense infrastructure is at stake. We must assume that we are under attack, and we cannot dismiss the possibility that the attack came from inside."

"It's a narrow list of suspects," Graham said, "Any word from the President?"

"His exact words to me were, find the sub, and find the traitor," Mr. Bones said as Graham came across a small map of somewhere in the Spanish countryside, outside of Pamplona, "We have a log of messages that the submarine sent on that radio signal. Aside from the ones sent to the Secretary of the Navy and the President, there was one that was sent to a radio tower just outside Pamplona that was not recorded. That's the only one that's unaccounted for."

"That's where you're sending me," Graham said.

"Yes," Mr. Bones said as the elevator dinged, then opened on the 'toy shop', the D.E.O.'s gadget factory.

"Agent Saint-Hudson," Scientist Shay Veritas said as she walked up to Graham, "Good to see you."

"And you as well, Ms. Veritas," Graham said as he removed the watch the scientist that outfitted him for Swardia gave him before he went to Swardia, "I didn't know that The Scabbard closed."

"It didn't," Shay said, "When I heard about this one I couldn't resist but come and help you," as she put the old watch down, she handed him another, "New watch, as usual, this one comes with everything you need."

"Indeed," Graham said as he strapped the watch to his wrist.

The watch could have passed as an Omega being as the metal looked like it could have been made from platinum, but upon closer examination, it wasn't a precious metal, it was titanium.

"Now I've had a lot of fun with this," Shay said as she put her cane down, and held out a small set of lenses that could be attached to his glasses, "These attachments can give you 7 new vision modes. Night vision, X-Ray, infrared, heat vision, sonic, light-detector, and penetrator."

"I like these," Graham said as he slid them into the pocket of his jacket.

"If you like those, then you're going to love this," Shay said as she picked up her cane, and walked around to a tarp that covered some kind of car, when she removed the tarp, there was a car that looked very similar to a 1970 Sterling Nova that was a glossy black color, "I call it the Nova II," she took her cane, and slammed it onto the car's hood and windshield, "The body and windshield have been covered in a bullet-proof alloy which is almost completely indestructible."

"You're right, I do love it," Graham said as he walked up to the Nova II, before pointing at Shay, "I tell you, if you weren't dating someone I'd kiss you right now."

"There's a hell of a lot more than that," Shay said as she pointed at the car, "Say 'stealth'."

"Stealth," Graham said.

"Command accepted," the car said, then suddenly disappeared in front of him.

"Voice activation responds only to you," Shay said, "Stealth mode takes tiny cameras on all sides and project an image onto the other."

"Offensive," Graham asked.

"Say 'guns'," Shay said.

"Guns," Graham repeated.

As he said that, the headlamps flipped over to reveal a set of shotguns, "Twelve-gauge auto-seeking shotguns," Shay said, "Can lock on to anything from a grenade to a hummingbird."

"I'm loving this car even more," Graham said.

"Good," Shay said.

"Before you go, Agent, one more thing," Mr. Bones said as he pulled a large holster off of the table next to him, and handed it to Graham, "New Agency standard-issue."

"You want me to carry a gun," Graham asked.

"I know you don't like to," Mr. Bones said, "But I'm afraid the President is now insisting. This one's a little different."

Graham undid the strap on the holster, and what he pulled out was a large pistol that bared a striking resemblance to the Auto-9 from Robocop, save for the secondary barrel underneath.

"Pretty nice," Graham said.

"It's called the AJM-9," Mr. Bones said, "First-generation Wayne Defense semi-automatic pistol," he then pointed to the button mounted beneath the barrel on the frame, "This little button on the side is specially designed for this weapon specifically," what he pulled out of his pocket which appeared to be a scaled-down version of an XREP taser cartridge, "It first these, Wayne-Tech pistol-caliber taser-bullets," he then used the cartridge to press on the green-colored button side of the weapon, "In this position, the cartridge releases a non-lethal 50,000 volt charge," he then used the cartridge to show of the red-colored button side, "Press this, and the cartridge releases a lethal 200,000 volt charge."

"I didn't know Bruce Wayne was into making weapons," Graham said.

"The weapon was designed as an alternative to conventional firearms," Mr. Bones said, "You give a police officer this, he doesn't have to have a sidearm and a taser separate."

"I like it," Graham said, "I take it the bottom barrel is meant to fire a shotgun cartridge?"

"Yep," Mr. Bones said, "Or a 20-gauge bean-bag cartridge, or a 20-gauge flash cartridge."

"I think I'll keep them separate," Graham said.

"Good," Mr. Bones said as he handed the holster to Graham, "Strap it on Agent, it's time to get to work."

"Canopy," Graham said, which opened the door of the Nova II which was the front window, side windows, and roof that rose upwards, placed the AJM-9 next to him, and sat down in the driver's seat.

The ramp that led out of the D.E.O. building onto the streets of New York was very convenient for agents getting their cars, and very convenient because as the Canopy on the Nova II was closing, Graham exited the office into a small rain-shower.

_What do you think of that_…


	3. The Team

**Part 3 – Young Justice – Pilot**

Pamplona, Spain…

The monstrous thundering of hooves, the scattering of feet across cobblestones, the horrid smell of literal bull shit on the street below.

Above the street, an olive-skinned male with brown hair and green eyes watched the festival below.

With his white suit pants and black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up beyond his elbows, he could have fit right in, especially since his hand was holding a kalimotxo (a mixture of cheap red wine and Coca-Cola) which was a staple drink among the bullfighters.

"Those pour bulls," a man said as he approached Graham, "You know they torture them before they release them onto the streets?"

"It's not fair to them," Graham said as he sipped at his kalimotxo, "That's why men have to even the score."

"Men like us," the man asked.

"Indeed," Graham said as he turned toward the man, "Saint-Hudson."

"Fernando," he said as he shook Graham's hand, "I'm surprised they sent a legend."

"Legend," Graham asked as they walked toward the opposite side of the roof, "You give me too much credit. What's the intel on the tower?"

"Run by an independent firm," Fernando said, "There's obviously something that needs to be hidden. They've surrounded it with armed guards."

"I have a way around that," Graham said, "Been dying to try out some new equipment."

"There's something else," Fernando said, "Some of the Brain's sympathizers were recently spotted in the area."

"You're thinking the Justice League might get involved," Graham asked.

"Only if they need to," Fernando said, "Be careful out there. You can never tell with these rent-a-cops."

That night…

Graham was set up in a tree fifty feet away from the tower, observing the hostiles moving around the tower.

The lenses that went over his original glasses were very useful in scouting: five hostiles patrolling the perimeter of the tower, armed with semi-auto weapons, Kevlar, and night-vision.

These guys were professional, and there was no way they wouldn't let this go without a fight.

Graham checked the magazine of his AJM-9, fifteen rounds, and one in the chamber: plenty for what he needed.

About ten minutes later, one of the guards was patrolling the north-west corner of the perimeter before a small mechanical 'phew' was heard, and he was struck in the arm with what appeared to be a black dart that suddenly sent 50,000 volts through his body, sending him convulsing, and falling to the ground, completely immobilized.

Another one of the guards heard his friend drop, and turn, only for a similar dart to hit him in the side of the neck, dropping him against the side of the fence that surrounded the tower.

Another hostile turned, only to be shot in the leg.

The fourth didn't hear anything, but that didn't protect him against the round that struck him in the back of the neck.

The fifth saw his friend go down and opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out as he was hit in the bicep.

The final one turned to see Graham only for a large 'bang' to shatter the peace of the night as Graham nailed him in the groin with a 20-gauge beanbag round which sent him kneeling over in tremendous pain, and finally nailing him in the area above his Kevlar with another round from his AJM-9.

Spinning the gun around, Graham holstered the pistol, and walked up to the guard before taking his keys and using them to unlock the gate.

"Overlord," Graham said as he put two fingers to his earpiece, "This is Immortal," he looked up to see the receiver was almost at the top of the tower, "I'm at the radio-mast, the new sidearms are a resounding success."

"Good to hear," Fernando said, "You have the equipment?"

"Affirmative," Graham said as he walked over to the ladder before exhaling, and pumping himself up, "I'm heading up to the dish."

Graham began climbing, only looking upwards: acrophobia since age 6, not a paralyzing fear, but a terrifying one if you asked him.

The receiver was about twenty-five feet up, a small platform about four feet by four feet was all that Graham could sit on.

Inside the backpack that Fernando gave him was a laptop with a WayneTech i10-10000k processor with 10 processor cores, a base frequency of 4.30 GHz, and a bus speed of 10 GT/s.

The cord that he attached to his computer, then to the receiver had a computer-chip-style port that he inserted into the side of the receiver.

"We have a connection," Fernando said as he watched the monitor that was connected to the computer Graham was using.

"I'm going in," Graham said as he began breaking down the firewall, a few cross checks into the algorithms, a sweep of the background software, and a few adjustments was all the computer needed to break into the system, "I'm in."

"The computer did all the work," Fernando said.

"Whatever you say, Fernando," Graham said as he did a triangulation search for the signal's destination.

The signal was bounced off of several signal towers in the area, but the encryption was very basic, there were only one of three towers it could have come from.

However, upon further inspection of the area the towers were located, there was a large warehouse in between the three.

"The warehouse," Fernando asked.

"I'm on my way," Graham said as he unplugged the computer, and began his descent.

The Nova II was an absolutely amazing car, two-tone seats with cushioned centers, the steering wheel was a little weird, being as there was no top arch to the wheel, and the D.E.O.'s logo was imprinted on the center of the wheel underneath a millimeter of acrylic.

There was convenient storage underneath the glovebox which easily housed flash-grenades, smoke-bombs, bolas, and caltrops.

The warehouse wasn't a far drive from the tower, but there was a slight problem being as the only road that led to the building was a single-lane road that only went one way.

Pulling off the road, Graham got suited for the fight: a long sleeve army sweater that was covered by a Kevlar-plate carrying vest, a pair of black combat pants, thick-soled boots, and a one-hole balaclava.

A few flash-bangs, a few smoke-bombs, a few handfuls of caltrops, and a few zip-ties was all he needed.

The perimeter was surrounded by razor-wire, and there wasn't a door: simply laying his vest across the wire made an easy way to climb over the wire.

The area around the building, which was really a large warehouse was surrounded by guards and crates that acted as perfect cover as he moved through the sea of crates.

One of the guards was patrolling the site, the full-auto AK-type rifle was custom-made, and held a flashlight.

Another boring night on the job, meanwhile his wife was at home with the kids screaming their heads off.

The constant thought going through his mind was: when is this night going to be over.

He didn't have time to think of that when he passed the next corner as someone struck him in the throat with a flat hand, flipped him onto the ground, and then held both hands over his face, blocking his airways.

As he struggled to breathe, clawing away at his attacker's arms, he slowly realized there was nothing he could do as he fell completely unconscious.

As Graham released him, he secured his arms behind his back with a few zip-ties before rolling the unconscious guard into a small alcove that was made because someone had stacked a bunch of containers facing sideways against one that was facing forward.

The entrance to the factory was well within reach if you can count a short sprint across an open area to open a door that was most likely locked with armed guards patrolling near it.

The light over it, however, would be the biggest obstacle, and the cloud now passing overhead could work as some kind of cover.

Aiming at the light, a simple pull of the trigger was all he needed to shatter the bulb like a cheap water balloon.

As the cloud blocked the moon's light, Graham sprinted as fast as he could across the yard, and reached the door, expecting to find it locked, but instead, the door swung open, allowing him to bolt inside, and shut the door behind him.

After exhaling, Graham leaned back against the door to catch his breath before proceeding to the main office where he guessed the computer he was looking for was located.

As he was moving through the facility, he swore he could hear the sound of someone moving around him, and he was soon proven right as someone grabbed his shoulder, then threw him against the nearest crate.

His attacker tried to deliver a punch, only for Graham to move to the side, dodging the blow, then threw his back onto the sturdy surface of the crate, using it as an anchor to donkey-kick his opponent forward.

His opponent landed backward against the nearest crate which shattered upon landing.

Graham's next move was to draw his pistol and aim it directly at his opponent who held an electric baton up to Graham's neck.

It wasn't until the light from the baton illuminated the space between them did the light allow Graham to see who he was fighting.

"Nightwing," Graham said, "Former member of Young Justice. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"You too," Nightwing said, "Whoever you are."

"Call me Saint," Graham said.

"You're trained aren't you," Nightwing asked, "These rent-a-cops weren't that well trained."

"Before I answer your question," Graham said, "Answer mine. What are you doing in my AO?"

"The Brain had a shipment that came here," Nightwing said as Graham suddenly felt something pointed directly at his head: a taser-tipped arrow that was strung on Tigress's bow.

"You brought back up," Graham said, "Color me impressed."

"Now who are you," Nightwing asked.

"We'll stick with 'Saint' for now," Graham said, "I'm here on official business from the U.S. Government."

"I need to see some identification," Nightwing said.

Graham went into his pocket to retrieve his badge, "That good enough," he asked.

"D.E.O.," Nightwing said, "So you're investigating the Brain as well?"

"That's a no," Graham said, "What I'm doing is classified. What do you say we stay out of each other's way and we never have to see each other?"

"A D.E.O. Agent walking around here with a gun," Nightwing asked, "While my team is investigating? Give me one reason I should believe you?"

"Because I'm about to save your life," Graham said as he aimed just over Nightwing's shoulder.

"Hold it," one of the guards exclaimed as he raised his rifle towards Nightwing.

Graham pulled the trigger, striking the guard in the ribs, causing him to seize up in shock, and fall to the ground.

Nightwing looked back at Graham who holstered the weapon and walked up to the guard.

The guard soon raised his rifle to fire, but not before Graham stripped him of it, and used the butt-stock as a club to knock him unconscious.

"Tell me, Nightwing," Graham said, "You were the apprentice to the world's greatest detective once," he then tossed him the rifle, "How many rent-a-cops do you see carrying around that?"

"Kalashnikov AKM," Nightwing said, "Flashlight, laser-pointer, angled foregrip. I haven't seen this in the hands of a contractor."

"That's because these guys aren't contractors," Graham said.

Nightwing tossed the weapon aside, "You still haven't answered my question," Nightwing said, "What is your mission."

"I did answer," Graham said as he began his ascent to the manager's office, "My mission is highly classified. I can't share the details."

It was then that a yellow streak appeared in front of him, and standing in front of him was someone who wore a yellow, red, and white suit and had red hair that resembled Kid Flash, "My friend asked you a question," he said.

"You are him," Graham said, "I thought Kid Flash was dead."

"Emphasis on was," he said, "I left the Kid Flash moniker behind. My new moniker is Down-Force."

"I gave him my answer," Graham said, "My boss has not authorized me to share this information."

"Mr. Bones," another voice said as a very attractive woman, about five-foot-eight, wearing a magician's outfit floated up to sit on the railing.

"Zatanna the Amazing," Graham said, "You went all out on this one didn't you Nightwing?"

"You're damn right I did," Nightwing said, "I want a simple answer."

"Look, we're on the same side here," Graham said, "If I could share, I would. Right now, what I need is in there," he pointed at the manager's office, then at the warehouse floor, "What you need, is down there."

As Graham walked past Down-Force he saw the door was locked, but the window into the room was thin-glass.

"There's no way you're getting in there," Nightwing said.

Graham drew his pistol, placed the butt of the grip against one of the window panes, and gave it a slight smack.

As he put his pistol away, all he did was grab the pieces of the window that were broken, and place them on a small container next to the door.

"Not exactly my first rodeo," Graham said as he reached in through the broken pane, turned the lock, and pushed the door open.

As he entered, the factory manager turned, grabbed the monitor, and hurled it across the room at Graham who jumped to the side to avoid getting hit.

He then tore his pistol out of the holster and fired: the cartridge struck the man in the center of the chest, and sent him falling back into his chair.

Graham walked up to the man, zip-tied his legs and arms to the chair before pushing him across the room.

"What kind of gun is that," Nightwing asked as he walked into the room to grab the manifest, and saw Graham lifting the modem onto the desk.

"First-generation experimental tech," Graham said as he pulled out his knife, and used it as a makeshift screwdriver.

As he unscrewed the side of the modem, he unplugged the power source and began to remove the hard-drive Zatanna walked up to him.

"I never knew that the D.E.O. was into investigating the Brain," Zatanna said.

"I'm not," Graham said as he removed the hard-drive and slid it into his vest.

"He's investigating someone more dangerous," the warehouse manager said as he freed himself from his restraints, and pulled out what Graham instantly identified.

"Grenade," Graham exclaimed.

The manager pulled the pin, and Zatanna began, "T'nod edo…" was all she managed to get out before Graham grabbed her, and leaped through the glass window as the grenade went off.

_Guess what happens_…


	4. Escape

**Part 4 – Escape**

Needless to say, the landing was a little unpleasant as Graham took the brunt of the impact from jumping through the window to avoid hurting Zatanna and then shielding her from the fall.

The team rushed over to the two of them, "Zatanna," Nightwing said as he helped her stand upright, "You ok?"

"Yea," Zatanna said as she brushed herself off before looking down, some of her jacket was torn, "_Xif ym tekcaj_," her jacket was surrounded by a smoke-cloud, and was instantly fixed.

"Nice," Tigress said as she picked a small piece of lint off of Zatanna's jacket.

Graham pushed himself off the ground, and began dusting himself off, "That certainly wasn't pleasant," he said as he fixed his sweater.

"What was that," Nightwing asked.

"You're seriously going to blame me for the guy pulling a grenade," Graham asked as he wiped his glasses, "We both got what we wanted. So why don't we…" he stopped.

"We what," Nightwing asked, "Well?"

Graham shushed him, and raised a finger to his ear, "Listen," he said.

The clatter of boots was something that would not have been uncommon if they were heading towards something, and as the sound got closer it was apparent where they were heading.

"Oh shit," Nightwing said, "We're burned."

"I hope you have a plan B," Graham said.

"You not going to help," Down-Force asked.

"Hey, I'm not that heartless," Graham said as he drew his pistol, and aimed it at the door, "Get into cover, the shadows will conceal our presence."

Damien quickly checked the under-barrel: he had a bean-bag round loaded.

"You sure about using that cannon," Nightwing asked.

"You mean using a weapon set to a non-lethal setting in a siege," Graham asked as he went into one of the pockets on his vest, grabbing a handful of caltrops, "No, but we're going to do it anyway."

As they started to hear the door begin to open, Graham tossed the spikes, Nightwing was about to ask before the door opened.

The guard that first stepped in got a sharp spike through the sole of his shoe, just barely piercing the flesh, causing him to stumble a little which gave Graham the chance to hit him in the side.

The next shot came from Tigress's bow which slammed into the guard's side, dropping him like a rock.

Another came in behind him, and right behind him, Graham heard, "_Taeh taht s'nopaew latem_!"

The rifle in the soldier's hand turned bright red, and you could see the synthetic fibers in the man's gloves burn as he screamed in pain, dropping the gun on the floor in front of him.

Graham took aim, only for a yellow streak to flash right in front of the guard who fell to the ground like someone had just given him a wicked right hook.

Down-Force then appeared next to them, "Not bad right," Down-Force asked as he zoomed around to strip another of his rifle, and zip backward to club the guard on the side of the face.

"He's useful," Graham said as he fired again, hitting another one of the guards in the arm.

"You're not wrong," Nightwing said as he pulled the gun from the grip of the guard that snuck around them, smacked him twice with his batons, activated the electrical current, and slammed the electrical ends onto the guard's shoulders.

As the guard fell backward, Graham heard something, the sound of chopper blades, "Crap, choppers," he said.

"Who are these guys," Zatanna asked.

"Worry about that one later," Graham said, "I suggest here is where we part ways."

"And let you get away with the evidence we could possibly need," Nightwing asked, "No way in hell."

"Then what do you propose," Graham asked, "You can poof out of here. I have a car waiting."

"I'll stay with him," Zatanna said, "I can protect us."

"Ok," Nightwing said, "Be careful."

"_Kcab ot eht rewothctaw_," Zatanna said as a portal appeared in the floor.

Nightwing was very careful to take the crate containing the Brain's shipment with them being as it was the only thing in the shipping container.

As soon as Nightwing, Down-Force, and Tigress jumped through the portal, it closed, and Zatanna took cover with Graham.

"I knew your powers were fantastic but damn," Graham said.

"Thanks," Zatanna said, "Now how do you plan to get us out of here?"

Graham dropped his magazine, and as he reloaded, he grabbed one of his smoke-grenades, "Something I learned from the boy scouts," he said, "Always be prepared."

"You sure that's going to be enough," Zatanna asked.

"With your powers, it will," Graham said.

"My powers," Zatanna asked.

"I wasn't planning on your team being here," Graham said, "But now that you are, your powers can come in handy, and I don't plan on taking a dead hero back to the Justice League, otherwise I'd lose my head."

At this point, you should expect Graham to pull the pin with his teeth, and toss the grenade over his shoulder, but here's a quick tip.

*NEVER PULL THE PIN ON A GRENADE WITH YOUR TEETH!

Your typical hand grenade requires a five-pound pull in order to pull the pin to come out, and your teeth cannot support five pounds acting against them. If you were to do that, you'd either lose a tooth or seriously damage a few teeth.

Graham grabbed the pin, after giving it a good yank, the pin came out, and he gave it a toss toward the door.

As the grenade went off, Zatanna exclaimed, "_Esaercni eht ekoms_!"

The grenade emitted a large smoke cloud that covered the entire base, and made vision almost impossible, "Follow me," Graham said as he grabbed Zatanna's hand, and ran with her out the door.

"How can you see where you're going," Zatanna asked.

"These glasses have heat-vision," Graham said as he dropped two hostiles.

The two of them very quickly arrived at the gate where Graham removed his vest, and laid it over the barbed wire, "What now," Zatanna asked.

"Up and over," Graham said as he pushed Zatanna up to the fence.

Zatanna felt the fence, and spoke, "_Na gninepo esaelp_," the fence tore open like the seams on a cheap prom dress.

Graham retrieved his vest, and the two of them ran out of the yard, and into the trees.

"Nice one," he said as he holstered his AJM-9.

"Thanks," Zatanna said, "Where are we going?"

"Right up ahead," Graham said as he spotted the Nova II up ahead.

"Beautiful car," Zatanna said as the two of them ran towards it.

"CANOPY," Graham yelled.

The canopy opened, allowing Zatanna to jump into the passenger's seat.

Graham ran around to the back, placing the remainder of his equipment into the back, then ran around to the driver's seat, where the canopy closed, and he threw the car into drive.

"Is this a car or the Batmobile," Zatanna asked as the car rocketed forward.

"The D.E.O. doesn't skimp on the budget," Graham said, "Let's just hope they don't follow us."

"They won't," Zatanna said as she raised her hand, "_Ot eht rewothctaw esaelp_."

A portal opened in front of them to which Graham engaged the hand-break, spinning the car around, allowing them to be facing backward as the portal caused them to come to a stop inside the Justice League Watchtower.

Graham sat back, and signed heavily, "That's one way of making sure they won't find you after you leave an area," Graham said.

"Thanks," Zatanna said, "Now can you open the canopy."

"Canopy," Graham said.

"I was wondering when you'd get back," Nightwing said as he walked up to them.

"We got back just as instructed," Zatanna said as she adjusted her coat, "Spy guy here knows how to shoot, I'll tell you right now."

"I could see that," Nightwing said as he walked up to Graham, "You know stealth. How to shoot. How to move."

"What of it," Graham asked as he walked around to the back of the car to pull the hard drive out of the compartment on his vest.

"I'm guessing you're ex-military," Nightwing said, "Marksman, Special Forces."

"Not bad," Graham said as he turned toward Nightwing, "Keep going."

"I think I know one person that could help us with the situation," Nightwing said.

"What do think is on this hard drive," Zatanna asked as she walked around to Graham.

"The answer I am seeking," Graham said, "Mr. Bones sent me for whatever's on this. Now I have to find out what."

"Alright, so why'd you call me in," a voice that Graham knew all too well said from the entrance.

"Because of him," Nightwing said as he pointed at Graham.

"I never thought I'd hear that voice again," Graham said as he turned to his left to see John Steward, the Green Lantern walking into the room, "Hello, John."

"I know that voice, and that skin tone all too well," John said as he walked up to Graham who removed his mask, "And it is," the two embraced before pulling apart, "Graham Saint-Hudson! How are you doing brother?"

"How am I doing," Graham asked, "I'm glad to see you that's how I'm doing. How long's it been five…"

"Six years man," John said, "Been far too long."

"Yea, I know what you mean," Graham said.

"What you been doing since Gotham," John asked.

Graham pulled out his badge, "Working," he said, "You?"

John raised his hand to show off his Green Lantern Ring, "Same," he said.

"Excuse me," Nightwing said as he walked up to the two, "Can we get an introduction here?"

"Sorry," John said as he pointed at Graham, "Graham Saint-Hudson," he pointed at Nightwing, "Nightwing, Nightwing," he pointed back at Graham, "This is one of my brothers from the Corps, Second Lieutenant Graham Saint-Hudson. One of the best shots my unit ever had."

"It was Captain when I left," Graham said, "And I moved beyond the infantry a little while after you left."

"You didn't," John said.

"I did," Graham said as he saluted John, "Captain Graham Saint-Hudson: Commanding Officer of the Night Jumpers at your service."

"No way," John said as he playfully punched Graham's left pectoral, "Congrats man, I knew you'd go far."

All while they were talking, Zatanna was leaning against the Nova II, Graham wasn't bad looking, but she was curious about why someone in his late twenties had white hair.

"I heard you took up architecture," Graham said, "I'd love to hear more about this."

As he and John were walking through the Watchtower, they were getting some curious looks as John was talking to someone who had a DEO badge attached to his belt as if they were old friends.

Meanwhile, Zatanna and Nightwing were in the Data Center with Wally and Artemis, discussing their recent mission.

"So the Brotherhood was moving their weapons around all those warehouses so the trail wouldn't stay fresh," Nightwing said as he looked down at the clipboard Graham handed him back in Spain, "Spain," he flipped the page, "France," again, "Germany," again, "This list goes on and on. You keep the goods moving, it's almost impossible for the authorities to track them down."

"Too perfect," Wally said as he let his mask hang, "Nifty little swindle he's got going on there."

"Swindle, now," Dick said, "Camouflage, maybe. But, for what?"

"We might know someone who could answer that," Artemis said.

"You mean the head of white hair Zatanna brought here," Dick asked, "We can't trust him. Most D.E.O. agents are corrupt cowboys who have either have their hands in the register or on the grip of their firearms."

"You saw what he was doing in Spain," Zatanna said, "He's not an undisciplined cowboy, and he clearly doesn't like killing."

"You might be right," Dick said as he leveled his hand at her, "But what happens when he gets pissed off? We need more information on him."

"You mean," Zatanna began before pulling up a small dossier on Graham on the table between her, Dick, and Wally and Artemis, "This information."

Dick opened Graham's file to study the file.

_How was that one_…


	5. The Watchtower

**Part 5 – Joint-Op**

The kitchen in the Watchtower was fully equipped with every product that your state-of-the-art kitchen held: a large oven, a smoker, a cappuccino machine, and a lot of other things I don't want to list because I don't want to take up too much time.

John and Graham stood there for a while talking while Graham sipped at his coffee.

"After we realized that the Metahuman under Mr. Unger's employment had super strength, it wasn't difficult to determine how he robbed the convoy," Graham said.

"Then you got the guns back and took down the dealer," John said.

"All without carrying a gun," Graham said.

"Then what's that," John asked as he pointed to the AJM-9 strapped to Graham's leg.

"New D.E.O. standard-issue," Graham said as he drew the AJM-9, "Fires either lethal or non-lethal."

"I didn't know that was possible outside of a science-fiction movie," John said.

"This coming from a guy that flies around in a metallic-green suit with a ring made up of pure cosmic energy that can create anything that you can think of," Graham said.

"Touché," John said.

"You know," Graham said as he holstered his AJM-9, "The squad wasn't the same after you left."

"Is that why you joined MARSOC," John asked.

"One of the reasons," Graham said as he sipped at his coffee, "That is really damn-good coffee."

"We do have one of the best coffee machines in the world here," John said.

"Yep," Graham said, "What about you?"

"Been all over the known universe," John said, "There are a lot of weird occurrences out there."

"I'll bet," Graham said.

"Most of it wasn't easy," John said as he looked down to look at his ring finger, "A lot of it was harder than most."

"What was her name," Graham asked.

"Katma," John said.

"Alien," Graham asked.

"Korugaran," John said, "She was the love of my life."

"I'm sorry," Graham said.

"Why would you be," John asked, "It's not your fault."

"A lot of things were," Graham said as he set his mug down, "You know, you were right. About a lot."

"Let's not get into that," John said, "Not now."

"Better now than later," Graham said as he tapped his badge, "I have a feeling this badge is going to get me booted out of here sooner than later, if not tossed out the nearest airlock."

John chuckled before saying, "Funny, funny."

"Back in Gotham, I listened to Tasker when I should have listened to you," Graham said.

"You were a young soldier," John said, "Still impressionable. You were looking after your career."

"And in doing so, I betrayed the best friend I had," Graham said, "I left you out to dry during your trial. It's something I haven't gotten over."

"Now you can," John said, "We've both done things we're not proud of. But we both appear to be in better places because of it."

"Him, yes," Dick said as he entered the kitchen with Zatanna before pointing at Graham, "You, maybe," Nightwing placed a tablet that had Graham's service record on it, "I've read your file, and I'm surprised someone like you is working for the D.E.O."

"Someone like me," Graham asked.

"You were twenty-one when you graduated top of your class from the Citadel," Dick said, "Later," he pointed at John, "A year after John's military trial you tried out for MARSOC, a year earlier than most Marines do, and again, top of your class."

"You've done your research," Graham said.

"A war hero like you, working for such a corrupt agency like the D.E.O.," Dick asked, "It's unbefitting."

Graham scoffed, "War hero," he said, "Yea, right."

"That's what your record indicates," Dick said, "But that's for later. Right now there's something else. Your mission in Spain."

"As I said, I can't tell you," Graham said.

"Look," Dick said, "Let's cut the bullshit. You were in Spain for a reason, and we were probably at the same warehouse for a very similar reason. You know if you take that hard drive back to the D.E.O. office, it'll take you three days, earliest to get it decrypted. You help us, we can get that drive decrypted in under an hour."

"Do you have a phone that I can use to contact Earth," Graham asked.

"Need a secure line," Nightwing asked.

"That'd be best," Graham said.

"Follow me," Nightwing said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

Graham followed Nightwing and Zatanna to the JLA conference room where Dick ushered Graham to sit in a seat that was near the glass observation area.

As Nightwing tapped on the small panel in front of him, a small panel came out of the station, "This is the most secure line on the station," Nightwing said, "You call from this line, no one can trace you. Not even your own agency."

"Alright," Graham said as he picked up the phone that was mounted to the monitor, and dialed the secure number that only he knew.

"Caller, please identify," the woman on the other end of the line said.

"We have what we want, and you know where we are," Graham said.

"Stand by for voice identification," the woman said before there was an audible beep that made Graham hold the phone slightly away from his head, "Identification confirmed."

"Connect me to the Lighthouse," Graham said.

"What took you so long," Mr. Bones said over the other end.

"I had a small complication," Graham said.

"I'll say," Mr. Bones said, it was obvious he had just taken a puff from a cigar, Graham was surprised that smoke didn't come through the receiver end of the phone, "The alarm at that warehouse registered on every intelligence agency's sensors, and the President just chewed my transparent, bonny ass for half an hour because of it. Plus, the Nova II doesn't register anywhere in the world."

"Check the orbital scans," Graham said.

"Don't tell me," Mr. Bones said.

"I'm sitting across the table from Nightwing and Zatanna," Graham said, "The Brotherhood of Evil was using the same warehouse to smuggle their bag of nasty surprises around Europe."

"Great," Mr. Bones said, "Just great. Let me guess. They ambushed you?"

"Yes," Graham replied.

"You fought back," Mr. Bones said.

"Yes," Graham said.

"They calmed down," Mr. Bones said.

"Yes," Graham said.

"They tried to convince you to say why you were there," Mr. Bones said.

"Yes," Graham said.

"They pressed," Mr. Bones said.

"Yes," Graham said.

"Something happened," Mr. Bones said.

"Yes," Graham said.

"Explain," Mr. Bones said.

"I made it into the manager's office where the signal was sent to," Graham said, "The manager threw his computer monitor at me, he missed, I shot at him with the AJM-9, I didn't. I bound him to the chair, got the hard drive out of the computer, he gets free and pulled a grenade."

"He killed himself," Mr. Bones asked.

"Yes," Graham said.

"That's when the alarms went off," Mr. Bones said.

"Yes," Graham said, "I stood my ground with them, and Zatanna transported us back here after our escape."

"They want you to share the details of your mission," Mr. Bones asked.

"Nightwing thinks our cases are connected," Graham said.

"You too," Mr. Bones asked.

"It makes sense," Graham said, "Moving something that is any way associated with the Brotherhood of Evil would come at a high price. Someone at that factory had to know something."

"You're sure about this," Mr. Bones asked.

"You know I am," Graham said.

"Fine," Mr. Bones said, "But you only share the information with the two of them. No one else. Am I clear?"

"As glass," Graham said.

"Good," Mr. Bones said, "But they better be willing to help you."

"Yes sir," Graham said, "I'll contact you the moment I know anything."

"Good," Mr. Bones said, "Good hunting."

Graham hunt up the phone, and looked up at the two of them, "What I say, does not leave this room, and does not fall on the ears of any member of the JLA," he said, "That's what I can do."

"Done," Nightwing said, "Now spill it, what's your mission?"

"Either one of you ever heard of the U.S.S. Dauntless," Graham asked.

"Largest Virginia-Class submarine ever christened," Nightwing said.

"It's missing," Graham said.

"Missing," Zatanna asked, "Missing how?"

"As in here one second," Graham began, "Completely gone the next."

"So we have a missing submarine and six nuclear missiles to boot," Dick asked.

"Yes and no," Graham said.

"Yes," Zatanna asked.

"We do have a missing submarine," Graham said.

"And no," Nightwing asked.

"Six missiles are missing," Graham said, "But they're not nuclear, and only one of them is armed."

"Armed with what," Nightwing asked.

"Something new," Graham said, "President Luthor's corporation recently found an unstable non-nuclear element that he hoped would further his agenda of nuclear disarmament."

"A non-nuclear weapon of mass destruction is missing," Nightwing asked.

"Yes," Graham said, "And an untested one at that."

"Brilliant," Nightwing said, "Absolutely fucking brilliant."

"I haven't gotten to the worst part of the equation yet," Graham said.

"That was the good news," Zatanna asked.

"Nope," Graham asked, "That was the bad news, here's the worse news. That ship was running radio-silent when it disappeared."

"Completely," Nightwing asked.

"Yes," Graham said, "Which is why I was at that warehouse. The sub's orders were to remain silent. Only four people in the whole world knew about the real mission. The Commanding Officer, the Executive Officer, the Secretary of the Navy, and the President."

"Anyone else know about this," Nightwing asked.

"Mr. Bones was first, then me," Graham said, "And now you two."

"So eight people in the whole world know about this," Nightwing said, "Which means one of those original four leaked the sub's location."

"Which means we have a traitor," Graham said, "And we possibly have a breach in security."

"I can see why you hid the details from us," Nightwing said, "This gets out, it could cause a panic."

"That's why I was in such a hurry to get this," Graham said as he pulled the hard drive out of his vest, "This could be the answer to solving who sent that message."

"And in turn finding the missing submarine," Nightwing said, "I think we know someone who can decrypt it."

"Cyborg," Zatanna asked.

"Remember what I said," Graham asked, "No one outside this room can know of my objective."

"Cyborg won't ask questions," Nightwing said, "He very, very trustworthy, and I know if he does find out, he won't tell a soul."

"If he finds out, it's my ass going in the sling, not his," Graham said, "Can you say for certain?"

"One hundred percent," Nightwing said.

"I'm trusting you on this one," Graham said as he held the hard drive out to Nightwing.

"He'll have it done in one hour," Nightwing said.

"You guys got a place I can change," Graham asked.

"Sure," Zatanna said, "Have to get your stuff from your car?"

"Yes," Graham said.

"Meet me outside the hanger," Zatanna said.

Graham followed Zatanna to the hanger, where upon arriving, Artemis walked up to her to see Graham putting his vest and his gun away.

"For someone in the D.E.O., he's pretty cute," Artemis said.

"Artemis," Zatanna said in a minor shocked voice, "You're getting married in a month. Should you really be gawking at silver foxes?"

"He's what, about thirty," Artemis asked.

"Twenty-seven, I think," Zatanna said, "I still wonder about the hair."

"Speaking of hair," Artemis said as she held out a small picture, "I had an idea about yours for the wedding."

The picture was of a woman with long, black hair, like Zatanna's that was worn downward, from the top of the head down to the bottom of her ears was perfectly straight, and the rest, from the bottom of her ears down to the tips of her hair strands, was in ringlets.

"Very nice," Zatanna said, "You found someone that can do this?"

"You know I have," Artemis said, "Speaking of which, have _you_ found someone?"

"You mean a plus-one," Zatanna asked, Artemis gave a small nod, "No, not yet."

"You could have brought Dick," Artemis said.

"Could have," Zatanna asked.

"He's bringing a plus-one himself," Artemis said.

"Why should I care about that," Zatanna asked, "We dated, we broke up, and we're still friends."

"Alright," Artemis said, "We will still need a name if you're bringing someone."

"Ok," Zatanna said, "I'll let you know."

As Artemis walked off, Graham walked up to Zatanna, "I'll follow you," he said.

_What do you think of that_…


	6. New Destination

**Part 6 – New Destination**

As Graham was changing, Zatanna tried to strike up a conversation with him, "That cannon you've been carrying," she said, "Wayne-Tech?"

"First-generation," Graham said, "Works really well for a first-generation anything."

"It can fire lethal and non-lethal," Zatanna asked.

"Yes," Graham said, "I've kept it on non-lethal for the duration of having it."

"That explains why most of the hostile soldiers that you shot ended up seizing up instead of falling flat," Zatanna said, "You killed anyone before?"

Graham stopped changing as soon as he heard that word before continuing, "I was the marksman for every unit I was assigned to in the Marines," Graham said, "You've read my file."

"Only the parts that weren't covered in blank ink," Zatanna said.

"I assume those files were erased," Graham said, "Or destroyed."

"We have ways of digging things up," Zatanna said.

"I'll bet," Graham said as he walked out of the changing room.

He had changed his outfit completely from tactical to formal: a pair of black leather shoes, a pair of tan suit pants, a button-up black shirt, and a tan suit jacket.

"Where'd you get this," Zatanna asked.

"Am I overdressed," Graham asked.

"Not really," Zatanna said before gesturing to her own clothes, "Look how I dress."

"Touché," Graham said.

"This a Paul Stewart," Zatanna asked.

"Yep," Graham said, "It was the first suit I bought when I first started working at the D.E.O."

"Very nice," Zatanna said.

It was then that a girl about sixteen years old walked up to Zatanna, "Zatanna," she said, "Think I can get a few minutes?"

"Of course," Zatanna said before turning back to Graham, "You'll be ok?"

"Yea," Graham said, "You got a place that has a good view?"

"Yea," Zatanna said as she pointed over the young girl's shoulder, "Just down that way, to the right, and end of the hallway."

Graham followed her instruction to a large observation room where upon sitting down on the edge of the observation platform, he saw someone hand a cup to him over his shoulder.

He looked up, and John was standing over him, "Thanks," he said as he took the cup.

John sat next to him, "It's weird, seeing you like this," John said.

"Like what," Graham asked.

"Dressed up like James Bond," John said, "With a badge."

"Especially one that has the three letters everyone who's a metahuman doesn't want spoken in the same word in the same sentence," Graham said.

"Especially with your talent," John said.

"Can we not talk about that," Graham said as he sipped at his coffee, "If anyone found out about that then I'd be an outcast."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," John said, "You're a good man Graham," he playfully nudged Graham's arm with his fist, "I know that first hand. Once everyone else knows, you'll be very welcome here."

"Maybe," Graham said.

"Speaking about knowing," Nightwing said as he walked up to Graham, holding out a small USB drive, "Cyborg just cracked the code."

Graham checked his watch, "It's only been half an hour," he said.

"Cyborg ran across a security measure in the system," Nightwing said, "He almost activated it, but when he found it, disabling it was a cake walk to him."

"Let's take a look at this thing," Graham said.

"This Way," Nightwing said.

Graham turned around as they were leaving, gave John a light slap and shake on the shoulder and simply said, "Be right back."

Graham followed Nightwing to the watchtower's briefing room where Graham plugged the USB drive into the briefing table, and slid the documents on the drive onto the table.

"Lots of information here," Nightwing said.

"Classic technique," Graham said, "Flood the other party with paperwork in order to slow them down."

"Might want to get started," Nightwing said as he opened the nearest file.

Graham started opening the files, and started going through them to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

_Training area…_

"_Dleihs_," Zatanna said as a purple shield of energy appeared in front of her.

"_Etativel_," Thirteen said as she rose above Zatanna who raised the shield to block her protégé's magic blast.

"Come on," Zatanna said, "You need to think on your feet. Get creative."

"_Pils_," Thirteen said.

Suddenly Zatanna felt her right leg go out from underneath her foot, and she fell backwards, her posterior acting as the perfect cushion for her spine.

"_Hsalf_," Traci exclaimed as her hands emitted a bright yellow light that was like a flash-bang going off in Zatanna's eyes.

As she began rubbing her eyes, Thirteen floated down to her, and flicked her mentor on her forehead.

"Ouch," Zatanna said as she rubbed her head while her vision was recovering.

"Got you," Traci said as she held her hand out to her mentor.

Zatanna accepted the hand, and as she was pulled to her feet, she wiped her eyes, "You're improving," she said, "Well done."

"You mean it," Thirteen asked.

"Come on," Zatanna said as she put her hand on Thirteen's shoulder, "You are my first trainee. You have been a very fast learner. I feel like a proud big sister."

"Thanks," Traci said as she hugged Zatanna.

"Anytime," Zatanna said as she tousled Thirteen's hair

As they pulled away, and they began walking through the tower Traci posed a question, "So who was the handsome, sharp-dressed silver fox you were talking to earlier?"

"His name is Graham Saint-Hudson," Zatanna said, "He's a D.E.O. Agent who'll be working with me and Dick for a while."

"A D.E.O. Agent," Thirteen asked as she turned towards Zatanna, "You're going to be operating with one of those jackasses."

"Language," Zatanna said.

"Jerks," Thirteen said.

"Better," Zatanna said, "This one is different. I have a feeling."

"If you trust your feelings, then I will," Thirteen said, "What's his story anyway?"

"Former Marine," Zatanna said, "Real war hero. CO of Marine Raider Unit 2514, codename the Night Jumpers."

"They called that because they wore pajamas with feet in them," Thirteen asked before laughing.

"Funny," Zatanna said with a chuckle, "But no. Graham's squad was one of those deep-behind-enemy-lines units. Trained in urban, jungle, desert, and amphibious warfare. Most of them were Marine brats."

"And him," Thirteen asked.

"I don't think so," Zatanna said, "There's no mention of his father anywhere in his files."

"That's a little odd, don't you think," Thirteen asked.

"Yes," Zatanna said, "But I can't ask about that right away. It's rude."

"I suppose," Thirteen said, "But you have to be curious about it right?"

"I am curious," Zatanna said, "Maybe I just need to get to know him more in order to find out about it."

"Let's hope you can," Traci said.

"Traci," Jamie called from across the courtyard.

Traci waved back at him before turning toward Zatanna, "Gotta run!"

"Ok," Zatanna said as she continued to where Dick and Graham were.

As Graham and Nightwing were going through the files, Dick kept on looking at the weird color combination: Graham's hair was white, yet his eyes were blue on inside that turned yellow as it went to the edges.

"You're staring," Graham said.

"Sorry," Nightwing said, "I was just curious. The color of your eyes and your hair?"

"The eyes are genetic," Graham said, "This hair is artificially permanent."

"You died it that color so it'd stay that color," Dick asked.

"It's a blank canvas," Graham said, "Being able to blend in with the environment is where an agent needs to excel in order to survive."

"Interesting," Dick said, "So that hair allows you to have any hair color you want for that mission."

"Any the mission requires," Graham said.

"Nice little disguise there," Dick said, "You said the eyes are genetic?"

"My mother's," Graham said, "She was a woman of outstanding beauty. She was a model."

Was," Dick asked, "You mean she's…"

"Seventeen years ago as of this March," Graham said.

"Your father," Dick asked.

"Fifteen years ago," Graham said, "Pretty soon it'll be his fiftieth birthday."

"You celebrate it," Dick asked.

"No," Graham said, "He wasn't a good father."

"What'd he do," Nightwing asked.

"He fixed motorcycles," Graham said.

"Garage owner," Dick asked.

"Yes," Graham said, "His garage was frequented by the Red Drifters."

"The motorcycle gang," Dick asked.

"The same," Graham said.

"You think that's what caused him to not be a good father," Dick asked.

"I know that's the reason," Graham said.

"Good to see you two getting along," Zatanna said as she entered the room.

"Just enough," Dick said, "He's not much of a talker, but he can hold a conversation."

"Then he's exactly like you," Zatanna said.

Graham chuckled, "He laughs," Dick said, "Nice to see some humanity from the D.E.O."

"Oh stop it," Zatanna said before she looked over the files, "Any luck?"

"There was a lot of data on it," Graham said, "It'll take weeks to sort through it all."

"Let me try something," Zatanna said as she looked down at the holographic table, "_Dnif eht elif ew era ginkool rof_!"

The table then brought up one file that Zatanna sent straight to the tablet Graham was using to do his research.

"She's good," Graham said.

"You have no idea," Dick said.

Graham opened the file to see that it was a simple shipping manifest, "You sure this is the right one," he asked as he showed it to her, "Doesn't look like much."

"Just keep looking," Zatanna said.

"Ok," Graham said as he flipped through the pages before arriving at something that caught his eye, "You guys have a way we can see this close-up?"

"Bring it over here," Dick said.

Graham walked over, and handed Nightwing the tablet who slid it into a compartment underneath the computer. What came up on the screen was a file about a ship that was coming in.

"What does this have to do with it," Zatanna asked.

Graham zoomed in on the document below it which in the upper right-hand corner had the letters, U.S.S. written on them.

"Defiantly an interesting thing to be placed on a storage warehouse," Dick said.

"Wait," Zatanna said as she pointed at something on the top of the file, "What's that?"

Graham moved the document so they could take a look at it, "That's a government stationary stamp," he said.

"Can well tell which country," Zatanna asked.

"I already know," Graham said, "That's the stamp for the Government of Egypt."

"How do you know the government stationary stamp for Egypt," Zatanna asked.

"I've been around," Graham said, "I've seen a lot of things. Worked with a lot of people."

"You think the Egyptians have it," Dick asked.

"No," Graham said, "I think we'll find another clue in Egypt."

"Why Egypt," Zatanna asked.

"Why not Egypt," Graham and Dick said at the same time, "Hey! That's my line!"

"Boys," Zatanna said, "You can have your mine-is-bigger-than-yours fight later," she pointed at Dick, "Nightwing. Why Egypt?"

"Egypt has access to the world's longest river," Nightwing said, "What does the Nile empty into?"

"The Mediterranean," Graham said.

"And the gold star goes to Mr. D.E.O.," Dick said before continuing, "The Mediterranean has access to three different continents, over twenty countries, the Red Sea, the Black Sea, and the Atlantic."

"It would be very easy for a ship with no other navigation to get lost out there," Graham said, "Hence the tale of the Odyssey."

"Or to hide a ship," Zatanna said.

"Still amazed," Graham said.

"Anyway to tell where this came from," Nightwing asked.

Graham and Nightwing both looked at Zatanna.

"Ok," she said before bringing up a map of Egypt, pointing at the document and chanting, "_Wohs su sith tnemucod emac morf_!"

The map zoomed in on a small dock in Alexandria.

"Let's find out where that is," Graham said as he typed in the location on the computer.

The location was a shipping port owned by a company named 'Kapu Enterprises'.

"Kapu," Nightwing asked.

"Multi-national company," Graham said, "The owner Simon Kapu is originally from the South Pacific, but grew up in Bangkok. During one of Bangkok's power outages his father became trapped in an elevator that had fallen into disrepair. They were unable to get his father out before it fell. His suffered a horrible back injury, and was unable to work. His mother had to pick up the tab for the family. He made it his mission to make sure this never happened again. Ever since then he's been searching for new sustainable energy sources."

"Think we'll find something at that port," Zatanna asked.

"I think I'll find something," Graham said.

"Hold up there, Kemosabe," Dick said, "We're not letting you off that easily. The Justice League has a stake in the outcome. We're not letting you run around there unattended."

"I only have room for one," Graham said.

"Which means the choice is up to you," Zatanna said.

"In that case you're going," Graham said.

"Her," Nightwing asked.

"A man and a woman can more easily move around than two dudes," Graham said, "And I fought with her. Her magic can come in handy."

"I don't feel comfortable with this," Nightwing said.

"It's ok," Zatanna said, "I can handle myself."

"That's not what I meant," Nightwing said, "You know the D.E.O. is currently on a crusade against Metahumans."

"If he was like that then why didn't he attack us when he had the chance," Zatanna asked.

"There has to be something we can do that can keep us connected," Dick said.

"There might be," Zatanna said as she signaled Dick and Graham to follow her.

Zatanna led Dick and Graham to the Watchtower's technology lab where she picked up a small broach.

"A broach," Dick and Graham asked at the same time.

"It may look like a broach," Zatanna said as she attached it to her jacket, "It's actually a distress-signal," she pointed at the large diamond in the center, "I simple press this once, and the watchtower can track me anywhere."

"This is a lifeline," Dick said, "In case you need serious help."

"Yep," Zatanna said, "I'll always be connected."

"Alright," Dick said, "Best not to delay."

"One second," Zatanna said as she held out her hand, "_Evig em a gnilevart gab_," A duffle bag appeared in Zatanna's hand, but when she opened it, it was empty, "_Sehtolc esaelp_."

As the clothes appeared in the bag she walked over to Graham, and Dick simply said, "Follow us."

_Off to Egypt_…


	7. On the Bloody Nile

**Part 7 – On the Bloody Nile**

Graham followed them both back to the hanger where upon reaching the Nova II Graham just said the word, "Trunk."

The trunk of the car opened and allowed Zatanna to place her bag inside it.

Before Graham could walk around to the front, Nightwing grabbed his hand, "I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention," he said, "You better not let anything happen to our girl down there. If not, I will make sure you'll suffer."

"Take it easy," Graham said as he pulled his hand from Dick's grasp, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll take good care of her."

"You two done," Zatanna asked, "I'd like to get started."

"You heard the woman," Graham said, "Don't worry about a thing. Canopy," as the car opened, Zatanna stepped inside.

As Graham stepped into the driver seat, Zatanna noticed him looking at her, "What," she asked.

"The outfit is a little different for where we'll be going," Graham said.

"_Lausac sehtolc esaelp_," she said.

Zatanna's magician outfit disappeared and was replaced with a pair of jeans, a white tee-shirt with a red jacket, and a pair of white shoes.

"Very nice," Graham said.

"Thank you," Zatanna said.

"If you would," Graham said as he gestured toward the hanger exit.

"_Ot Airdnaxela esaelp_," Zatanna chanted as she held her right hand forward, a portal big enough for the Nova to go through opened in front of them, "You may set off."

Graham started up the car and floored the car which filled a two-foot cone-shaped area behind them with smoke before lurching forward, and through the portal which closed behind them.

Dick just stood there as John walked up to him, "Don't worry about a thing," he said, "Graham's a good man."

"He's D.E.O.," Nightwing said, "I don't trust any of them."

"He's a man that's suffered a lot," John said, "If you knew what he went through as a child you wouldn't judge him like you do now."

"And you know," Dick asked as they started walking out of the hanger.

"You spend a year in a foxhole with someone, and try not to get to know them," John said, "When you're stuck in a hole in the ground, firing rounds downrange, you get to know the man next to you. That's why we Marines have a sacred brotherhood."

"You really know his story," Nightwing asked.

"Yep," John said.

"Don't leave me in suspense," Dick said.

"Well, it started when he was young…" John began as the hanger doors closed behind them.

_Just outside Alexandria_…

"The document came from one of Simon Kapu's warehouses," Graham said in a phone conversation with his boss.

"So you think Kapu is involved," Mr. Bones said.

It was pretty obvious he was smoking, Graham still wondered how it was the smoke alarm didn't go off in his office.

"Yes sir," Graham said, "If he's not involved then someone at this plant will know something."

"You have the green light," Mr. Bones said, "Find out if there is anything to this part of the equation."

"Yes sir," Graham said, "Do I have access to the safe house?"

"Yes," Mr. Bones said, "I have to admit, when I first heard about this JLA team-up I was sure they'd mess up. They've proved their worth here."

"I've known their worth all along," Graham said.

"I know," Mr. Bones said, "Don't forget to close the garage door. It gets really sandy there."

"Yes sir," Graham said, "I won't scratch the paint.

"Garage door," Zatanna asked, "What's that about?"

"You'll see," Graham said as they pulled into downtown Alexandria.

"The city's beautiful," Zatanna said.

"You've been here a few times haven't you," Graham asked.

"You could say that," Zatanna said, "What about you?"

"Yep," Graham said, "A few times in the Night Jumpers, and a few more during my career in the D.E.O."

The area they pulled into was a built-up, more crowded, Graham drove up to one of the houses and pressed a button on the dashboard.

As the garage door on the house opened, and Graham drove inside Zatanna kept thinking, "This is the safe house?"

When they were inside, Graham closed the garage door, and spoke, "Canopy."

As the canopy opened, Graham undid his seatbelt, and walked over to the workbench, he opened one of the drawers, grabbed the adjustor on a socket-wrench, and gave it a sharp counter-clockwise twist.

What followed was the sound of creaking metal, and the entire garage floor started sinking into the ground.

Meanwhile, everything else in the garage stayed perfectly stationary.

Zatanna stood up and walked over to Graham who had a very large smirk on his face.

Graham walked over to the Nova, opened the trunk, and retrieved his and Zatanna's bag as the elevator they were on came to a stop, and a mock-floor went over the hole above them.

As Graham walked over to the door on the west side of the room, a set of lights flicked on over their heads, allowing Zatanna to see.

"You coming," Graham asked.

Zatanna walked over to Graham who opened the door, allowing her to walk through first and say, "What a gentleman."

Graham walked in behind her, and as the rounded the corner in the adjoining room, all Zatanna could see was a large black area.

"Bravo One-Two Sigma," Graham said.

The lights went on to reveal a large area that was mostly grey marble, off to the left was a large kitchenette with a stove, an oven, and white granite countertops. To the right, just at the bottom of the stairs was some gym equipment, a set of weights, a heavy bag, and a treadmill. In front of the stairs was a computer with a very large screen. Over in the left corner was a set of leather furniture.

"Now this is what I was expecting when I thought of a D.E.O. safe house," Zatanna said.

"They don't skimp on the budget," Graham said as he walked up to one of the doors, and as he opened it, there was a decent-sized bedroom with a grey-sheeted double bed that Graham put Zatanna's bag down on.

"Thanks for that," Zatanna said, "But do you think we're going to sleep in the same bed?"

"I never expected that," Graham said as he walked out of the room, and pointed at the door on the opposite side of the room, "My room is over there."

"Ok then," Zatanna said, "How are we going to proceed."

"Right now we need more intel," Graham said as he walked up to the computer, "I think I know a few people that might know something."

Graham activated the computer, and after punching in the password brought up the D.E.O. files on Alexandria.

"You boys have a lot of information on the city," Zatanna said as she saw Graham pouring over the files.

"It's why we work," Graham said, "Intelligence is the heart-blood of any operation."

"What does the intelligence say," Zatanna asked.

"One thing at a time," Graham said as he accessed the D.E.O.'s bank account.

"What are you doing," Zatanna asked.

"Doing the number one thing almost guaranteed to get us what we need," Graham said, "The D.E.O. has a discretionary fund set up for agents operating in foreign countries. Everybody has their price, which makes them susceptible to doing a few things."

"That simple," Zatanna asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Graham said, "Money is the oldest way to gather intelligence. You make sure the right amount of money gets into the right peoples' hands, _et viola_."

As Graham was typing away, his wallet fell out of his pocket, and a couple of pictures slid out of the top.

"I'll get it," Zatanna said as she looked over, and picked up the pictures.

The first one was of a very beautiful woman with olive-tan skin, long brown hair, and Graham's eyes wearing a white blouse hugging two boys. The boy on the right was more Caucasian, he had short brown hair, and very rich brown eyes. The one on the right was obviously Graham. Both of them were wearing white shirts and overalls. All three of them were laughing, and having a good time.

The second picture was of Graham, dressed in his Marine uniform standing next to a young adult who wore a military academy uniform, probably the Citadel's, and the both of them were holding a diploma.

"Can I have those back," Graham asked as he held out his hand.

"This first one your mother," Zatanna asked as he handed the picture back to him.

"Yes," Graham said, "She's the reason I have the duel-colored eyes. A rare form of flower."

"Who's the young man in this picture," Zatanna asked as she handed him the other picture.

"My brother," Graham said.

"You have a brother," Zatanna asked as she sat back down, "It wasn't in your file."

"A lot of things aren't," Graham said.

"What's his name," Zatanna asked.

"Barrett," Graham said.

"Barrett Saint-Hudson," Zatanna said, "It has a nice ring to it. Is he a Marine?"

"No," Graham said as he pulled up a couple of files, "He's a freelance accountant. He lives in Philadelphia with our grandmother."

"He takes care of her," Zatanna asked.

"Yes," Graham said, "Granddad died two years ago."

"The last time you saw him," Zatanna asked.

"Yes," Graham said.

"And your mother," Zatanna began, "She's…"

"Dead," Graham asked, "Yes. She was murdered right in front of me."

Zatanna looked up at Graham, she had no idea that Graham had seen so much. His mother's murder could have been one reason he had chosen a life of pain.

"What kind of information are we searching for," Zatanna asked.

"The kind that only those the area can find out," Graham said as he opened a small dossier on a fifty-something-year-old Egyptian male whose name was Ammon Zahra.

"Ammon Zahra," Zatanna asked.

"Organized crime boss," Graham said, "Former Egyptian Army who lost his position in the very early two-thousands before meeting up with one of Alexandria's biggest fixers."

"Fixers," Zatanna asked.

"D.E.O. slang," Graham said, "A fixer is someone who knows a lot, and can tell you a lot."

"Underworld leaders know a lot about a corporate entity," Zatanna asked.

"They know a lot about a lot of things," Graham said, "So long as the information is good I couldn't care less about where it comes from."

"And how do you plan on getting this information," Zatanna asked.

"Face to face," Graham said.

"You, face to face," Zatanna asked.

"Give me five minutes," Graham said, "You'd be surprised what a man with white hair can do."

Graham walked into his room and very quickly began his transformation.

Adding a beard onto his face was simple for him: some solvent-melting glue and some false hair was all he needed.

A false-nose with some make-up changed the look of his face, a pair of green-color contacts, and some black hair dye was the piece de résistance.

Reaching into the safe located in the room, he quickly pulled out one of the envelopes inside before he spotted the Beretta M9A3 in the safe.

Walking out of the room, Zatanna almost didn't recognize him as he walked out.

"Very nice," Zatanna said.

"Thanks," Graham said before returning to his phone call, "Yes, I look forward to meeting you too," he hung up the phone, and pointed at Zatanna "You're going to have to disguise yourself too. We can't reveal ourselves to the public."

"_M'I gnileef naitpygE yadot_," Zatanna said as she held her hands above her head.

Her original outfit was then covered in a mid-thigh length vest, her jacket turned into a red skin-tight shirt that went up to her elbows, and her head was covered in a traditional hijab that was the same color.

"Very convincing," Graham said.

"Thank you," Zatanna said, "Where are we going?"

"His restaurant," Graham said as he pointed up the stairs.

"You sure his intel is good," Zatanna asked.

"If you want to find out anything that goes down in Alexandria he's the man," Graham said as they began walking toward the garage, "Nothing happens in this city without him knowing."

"You met him before," Zatanna asked.

"Me, no," Graham said as they entered the garage, and he walked over to flick the elevator button, "Canopy," as the canopy opened, and they stepped inside, "Other agents, yes."

"And how'd it go for them," Zatanna asked.

"He was thrown into the alley behind the restaurant," Graham said, "Canopy," the canopy closed allowing them to talk better, "He made him a bad offer so the cooks gave him some encouragement not to insult him by beating him with a meat-mallet."

Zatanna looked at him, this was going to be interesting.

_What do you think'll happen next_…


	8. New Direction

**Part 8 – New Direction**

As they were driving to the restaurant, Graham removed his glasses, and slid them into the center-console.

"Won't you need those," Zatanna asked.

"Not really," Graham said, "My eyesight's not terrible, I was hit with five-thousand volts of electricity when I was a kid that damaged the optic nerves in my eye, and because of it, I need those glasses to see tiny details."

"Like what," Zatanna asked.

"Like you," Graham said, "I can tell you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, but I can't make out the details like the way your eyelashes are curled or the individual strands of your hair."

"You didn't think about contacts," Zatanna asked, blushing a little bit from the compliment.

"I wear special-effects contacts," Graham said, "Contacts on top of contacts is a little counterintuitive."

"I suppose," Zatanna said, "Your file said you graduated from the Citadel. Hard school to get into."

"Yes, it is," Graham said, "I admit, I original wanted to go to West Point, but I didn't exactly make the cut. When I applied to the Citadel, they saw my transcript, and looking to get back at their northern rival, they accepted me."

"I actually find it interesting that you've talked about your mother and brother, but you haven't brought up your father," Zatanna said.

"He wasn't a good man," Graham said as he reached up to his right pectoral.

"I heard you talking about it with Nightwing back at the tower," Zatanna said, "The owner of a garage frequented by a violent motorcycle gang?"

"Yes," Graham said.

"He must have seen some real messed up shit," Zatanna said.

"You have no idea," Graham said.

The car pulled up in front of a very fancy restaurant, pulling into the parking lot, and opening the canopy, Graham stepped out, and walked around to help Zatanna out.

Entering the restaurant, the two of them were greeted by very nicely dressed waiters and waitresses.

The chandeliers that hung from the ceiling gave the entire venue a very nice light.

"Good evening," the host said as he looked up to see the two of them entering, "Can I have a name?"

"Yes," Graham said as he put on a British accent, "Cunningham. I believe the manager is expecting me."

The host looked at the list, "Of course, sir," he said, "Right this way please."

The host led them into the back where the man who Zatanna saw in the file: Ammon Zahra was sitting behind a large curtain with a hookah, and two women on each side of him. The host pulled the curtain apart, and the man looked

"You must be Mr. Cunningham," he said.

"Indeed," Graham said as he took Zatanna's hand, and allowed her to enter.

"What can someone like me do for someone like you," Ammon asked as he took a puff off his hookah, and blew the smoke upwards.

"I hear you're the man to go to when one is looking for information on anything and everything that is happening in Alexandria," Graham said.

"You flatter me," Ammon said, "You a man from England coming to visit a man like me. Especially with your lovely wife."

"My wife is my whole life," Graham said as he put his hand over Zatanna's, "I couldn't leave her back in England, and certainly not over our anniversary."

"Anniversary," Ammon said, "How long have you two been married."

"One year ago today," Zatanna said.

"Any children," Ammon asked.

"None yet," Graham said, "We're both just getting started in our careers, and we want to assure our children's future before we have them."

"Certainly the way me and my first wife went about it," Ammon said as he wrapped his arm around the neck of the girl to his right.

"How many children for you, mate," Graham asked.

"Six," Ammon said, "Four of them are off at school in America, the other two are here with us."

"Always nice to have your kids off somewhere prosperous," Graham said.

"Indeed," Ammon said, "Now what makes you think I was the right person to go to?"

"Are you," Graham asked as he reached into his jacket, and pulled out a large manila envelope.

Ammon took the envelope, and when he opened it he asked, "Is this an insult?"

"That's the appetizer," Graham said, "That's for the question. Are you the right person to go to?"

"Perhaps I am," Ammon said as he handed the envelope to his wife who put it beside her, "How much more are you offering?"

"Ten times what's in that envelope," Graham said, "Plus a bonus if the information turns out to be good."

"How much would that bonus be," Ammon asked.

"Enough to send your fifth child to school in America," Graham said.

"What information do you require," Ammon asked.

"I have heard rumors that of a warehouse here in Alexandria, owned by a certain company named Kapu Enterprises," Graham said.

"What of it," Ammon asked.

"The rumors are they're dealing in stolen U.S. Equipment," Graham said.

"What does the British want with this equipment," Ammon asked.

"This equipment could be used against British Citizens," Graham said, "We both know that, and neither of us want to see it."

"And your wife," Ammon asked, "How does she factor into this whole thing?"

"My wife is under protection," Graham said, "British citizens need to be protected. Even if the protection comes from her own husband."

"Indeed," Ammon said, "If you're looking for the equipment, you need to look no further."

"The rumors are true," Graham asked.

"Yes," Ammon said, "Just a few days ago, they brought a U.S. Submarine into their harbor."

"A U.S. Submarine," Graham asked.

"Yes," Ammon said, "The U.S.S. Dauntless I believe."

"You don't say," Graham said, "There anything else?"

"Yes," Ammon said, "Rumor has it the Brotherhood of Evil has been smuggling them some kind of advanced weapon system. Something is happening at Kapu Enterprises that does warrant an investigation."

"Thank you," Graham said, "The money will be transferred via a third party to any account in the world you choose."

Ammon pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to Graham, "You will transfer it to this number by tomorrow morning," he said.

"It'll be there," Graham said as he tucked the paper into his jacket pocket.

"You have a good evening Mr. Cunningham," Ammon said.

As Graham and Zatanna left the restaurant, Zatanna spoke up, "So if the Brotherhood of Evil was involved that could explain how the Brain was able to smuggle his weapons and his soldiers across Europe without the metahumans of Earth getting suspicious."

"What kind of attack happened with the Brotherhood," Graham asked, "I know it was an attempted coup, but what were the tactics, their weapons?"

"Most of their foot soldiers were armed with your standard AK," Zatanna said, "No metahumans outside the Brotherhood were involved."

"That a fact," Graham asked as they walked up to the Nova, "Canopy."

"Beyond a fact," Zatanna said as the got into the car, "The Justice League fought all throughout the countries they attacked. Not one of them reported one metahuman that wasn't already known."

"All of them were arrested," Graham asked, "Canopy."

"Yes," Zatanna said as the canopy closed, and Graham started the engine, "But knowing them, someone is going to break out, and the one that does is going to get the rest of them out."

"Of course," Graham said as he began driving toward the Kapu Enterprises warehouse, "What else?"

"We did notice that a few of them managed to disable the first-alert systems for most of those countries, but we don't know how," Zatanna said.

"EMP," Graham asked.

"That was our guess as well," Zatanna said, "But in order to disable the first-alert systems, they would pretty much have to knock-out the country's entire power grid, and that's impossible to do without the aid of a nuclear bomb or a pinch, and it's hard to hide those."

"Very hard," Graham said, "Maybe a directional EMP."

"Like what," Zatanna asked, Graham pulled his jacket aside to reveal his AJM-9, "Could be. But they'd need to mount that on something, and if so, we didn't see anything of the sort? Plus if they did, then why would they use them, and then discard them?"

"Maybe they had a limited charge," Graham said, "Or they could have been prototypes. Hence the reason they discarded them."

"Maybe they were dissolvable," Zatanna said, "After one shot they instantly disintegrate?"

"Maybe," Graham said, "I know the military has been working on dissolvable ammunition for their cross-border units."

"How do you know that," Zatanna asked.

"Cause the D.E.O. has been working on such a thing as well," Graham said, "I know that Shay Veritas has been working on undetectable ammunition for our Grey Units."

"Grey Units," Zatanna asked.

"The ultra-top-secret units that no one can actually prove exists," Graham said, "But you know exist anyway. They're usually sent on operations that are in a morally-grey area when it comes to government work."

"In other words hit squads," Zatanna asked.

"In essence," Graham said, "I'm probably already breaking my oath by telling you this."

"Then why are you telling me this," Zatanna asked.

"For some reason, I trust you," Graham said.

"A D.E.O. Agent trusting a metahuman," Zatanna asked, "This is a rare find."

"I joined the D.E.O. because I want to help metahumans," Graham said, "I do my best to learn about the motivations of the metahumans I'm sent to find."

"So you know how to continue," Zatanna asked.

"So I know how to help them," Graham said, "Most D.E.O. Agents are required to carry a gun. When the D.E.O. saw how I could handle myself without using one they told me I didn't have to carry one."

"You didn't carry a gun before," Zatanna asked, "And you went up against metahumans?"

"I know, bit of an oxymoron," Graham said, "But some of these metahumans are bulletproof so a firearm would be useless anyway."

"What about the one you're carrying now," Zatanna asked.

"I was issued it for this mission," Graham said, "Apparently Bruce Wayne created it as a two-in-one police sidearm to replace both their pistols and tasers."

"Then why haven't any police units picked them up yet," Zatanna asked.

"It's first-generation," Graham said, "I doubt any first-generation anything will get picked up right away."

"Touché," Zatanna said, "But why join the Marines if you don't like killing?"

"Not everyone who joins the Marines want to be infantry," Graham said, "I joined because my grandfather was MAC-V during 'Nam, and I wanted to make him proud."

"Your grandparents, they…" Zatanna said.

"Raised me and my brother," Graham asked, "Yes. When mom was killed my father took a back seat to parenting. Some of our friends' parents took us to school in the morning. They'd pick us up when we'd leave. Some of them even helped pay for her funeral."

"So when your father died," Zatanna said, "Your grandfather became the father figure you were searching for?"

"Yes," Graham said, "He would spin tales about his times in MAC-V. The comradery he shared with his fellow soldiers. Me and Barrett loved to play war. We would set up cardboard Vietcong targets, and we'd shoot them with water pistols."

"He was happy when you became a Marine," Zatanna asked.

"Ecstatic," Graham said, "When I became an officer, he was even happier."

"Then you joined the D.E.O.," Zatanna said.

"He wasn't happy when I told him," Graham said, "But he wasn't sad either."

"What was his name," Zatanna asked.

"Eric," Graham said, "Major Eric Michael Saint-Hudson."

"He was your father's parents," Zatanna asked.

"My mom's," Graham said, "After dad died, me and Barrett took our mom's last name."

"He was that bad of a father," Zatanna asked.

"Abusive," Graham said, "From what Grandad told us dad's father was exactly the same, that's why he ended up as the biggest jackass I have ever known."

"You've had a different life," Zatanna said.

"I've had a life," Graham said, "But regardless of everything else, I've lived, I've laughed, I have old friends I can turn to," he then looked over at Zatanna, "And I've even made new ones."

"I suppose you could say that," Zatanna said.

"Friends," Graham asked as he held out his hand.

"Friends," Zatanna said as she shook Graham's hand.

_How was that_…


	9. Industrial Sabotage

**Part 9 – Industrial Sabotage**

The Kapu Enterprises warehouse outside of Alexandria was a large gated-off warehouse that backed up to the Mediterranean.

Surrounding the gates was a pair of guards armed with full-auto AKs.

Watching from a distance of about five hundred yards was Graham and Zatanna armed with two pairs of high-powered binoculars.

"Two guards outside the gate," Graham said, "Same custom AKs we saw in Spain."

"Not exactly the same," Zatanna said.

"Of course not," Graham said, "But similar build. Two more guards patrolling to the west."

"I see about three more patrolling the east," Zatanna said, "How do they get these into the country?"

"It's a shipping port," Graham said, "Ships supplying the Armies' of Africa and the Middle East probably use the port because Kapu charges less than his competitors. The inspectors get aboard the ships. Slip the people aboard a few notes. And of course, no one notices when a crate accidentally falls off the side of the ship when it's leaving the harbor. When the crate gets picked up by the guards, they fail to report it to the coast guard because the weapon they have is better than the one they were issued."

"How do you know that," Zatanna asked.

"When you hang around as much corruption as I do I learn a few things," Graham said.

"Does hanging around corruption mean you know how to get in and out of very secure areas that we aren't supposed to be in," Zatanna asked.

"Madame, you insult me," Graham said as he put his hand against his chest, "I might not be fantastic at magic like you are, but I sure as hell can get us inside. This way."

Graham and Zatanna ran back to the Nova, upon opening the glove box, he retrieved a few things that could be useful, a couple smoke grenades, and a few handfuls of caltrops.

The next thing he did was change from his suit into a pair of military boots, a pair of TRU-SPEC H2O-proof pants, his sweater, and the Kevlar vest he used in Spain.

As he was pulling out his balaclava, Zatanna walked over to him, "Why do you wear this very boring thing," she asked.

"I want to be forgettable," Graham said, "If someone knows about you then what's the point of a disguise?"

"You know what I mean," Zatanna asked as she took the balaclava from Graham's hand, "You never thought about customizing this thing?"

"Maybe," Graham said, "Once."

Zatanna chuckled before sliding the balaclava onto Graham's head.

Graham then reached into the compartment in the trunk and pulled out four spare magazines for his AJM-9.

As he inserted them into his vest, Zatanna asked, "You think I might need something stealthier?"

Graham looked up at her, "Maybe, just a little."

"_Wohs em woh ot eb reihtlaets_," Zatanna said as she held her hands above her head.

What her outfit changed into was a pair of military-style boots, some black pants, a long-sleeve black shirt, and a black balaclava.

"Not bad," Graham said.

"I look the part," Zatanna asked.

"Yep," Graham said as he slid his AJM-9 into the holster, "Let's do this."

The guard patrolling the south gate was thinking about what he was going to do when he got home after he told his wife he would be there about five hours prior. He knew he would have to take her shopping, or maybe to dinner.

At least, that's what he was thinking before he turned around to see a large fist coming right at him.

The blow stunned him, causing him to spin sideways, only to have a boot-covered foot nail him in the stomach, causing him to keel over.

The next blow came when someone jumped onto his back, sending him to the ground, but as he opened his mouth to scream, another boot kicked him across the face, knocking him out cold.

"He'll be feeling that when he wakes up," Zatanna said as she removed the man's rifle and pistol, "_Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib_," the man's jacket came undone, and wrapped itself around his body, "That should hold him."

"Good," Graham said as he dragged him out of sight, "Think you can do something about this fence?"

"_Kcolnu_," Zatanna said as she held her hand over the lock which flipped open.

After removing the chain, Graham followed Zatanna through the gate before reaching through the gaps in the gate and locking it back before turning around, and drawing his AJM-9.

As they took cover behind a pile of wood, Graham peered around the corner, "Two guards at the main entrance," he said, "We're going to have to find another way in."

"Allow me," Zatanna said as she closed her eyes, "_Wohs su a yaw ni_."

A small golden outline appeared in the wall which let them know their entrance would be around the north side of the warehouse.

"Perfect," Graham said as he quickly peered out from behind cover to see the two guards turn their backs to them, "Let's move!"

Quickly moving around to the side of the warehouse, Graham leaned around the corner to see it was clear. He signaled Zatanna to follow him, and the two of them quickly hurried toward the door before seeing two shadows coming from the space between the crates stacked around the shipping yards.

Zatanna and Graham quickly dashed into a small alcove as the men came around the courtyard.

The alcove was certainly smaller than the two of them were anticipating. Zatanna was in no way Wonder Woman, but Graham could defiantly feel how well-endowed she was by the fact that if they were any closer they'd turn into one person. Zatanna was also in a small, uncomfortable situation, she could feel the firmness of Graham's chest, but what she was concerned about most was what was poking at her stomach.

"Please tell me you're not pitching a tent right now," Zatanna whispered.

"I can't help it," Graham whispered, it was then they heard the sounds of the guards approaching, "Deep breath."

The two of them inhaled deeply and held their breath. The two guards passed by them, their weapons slung over their shoulders.

As soon as the clacking of their boots died down, the two of them exhaled and walked out of the alcove and that awkward moment between them.

The two of them quickly walked up to the entrance, and Zatanna simply whispered, "_Kcolnu_," and the door clicked once.

Graham entered first to see that about four hostiles were patrolling the catwalk above them.

"How many," Zatanna asked.

"Four," Graham whispered.

"Think we should take them out," Zatanna asked.

"It'd take a bit of maneuvering," Graham said.

"I'll follow you," Zatanna said.

Graham slowly opened the door, and as he did, he slowly pulled out a handful of pocket change.

The guard walking on the north side of the catwalk heard a small ting from above him and looked around to see an American penny drop in front of him.

The guard on the south side of the catwalk heard the same small ting before the both of them heard a small 'dzzzt'-like sound that was followed by the sound of two bodies hitting the catwalk.

They both turned only to be shot with 50,000 volts which knocked them out like a light.

"Nice shooting," Zatanna said.

"They didn't make me a marksman for nothing," Graham said as he holstered the AJM-9, and began the climb onto the catwalk.

As he climbed up, he extended a hand to Zatanna who accepted it.

The two of them quickly crept over to the manager's office where Zatanna held her hand against the door, and whispered, "_Kcolnu_."

She then opened the door and signaled Graham inside.

"Ok," Graham said as he walked over to the computer, "Let's see what they've got."

"How long do you think this'll take," Zatanna asked.

Graham reached up to his watch, and what he pulled out next was the tuning-dial on the side which he plugged into the audio jack.

Suddenly, a bunch of algorithms popped up on the screen before letting them into the system, "Done," he said.

"I swear you're getting cooler and cooler every time I blink and eyelash," Zatanna said.

"Thank you," Graham said.

Graham pulled up the logs from the last few days: finding logs that proved the kidnapping of U.S. Sailors and their submarine would not happen, you'd have to be an idiot to leave something like that around. But what Graham and Zatanna found made sense.

"Right there," Zatanna said as she pointed at one item on the list: a crate whose contents registered at over two tones, "The contents weigh about four thousand, five hundred pounds."

"A BGM-109 Tomahawk weighs about thirty-five hundred pounds without a warhead, add a thermonuclear warhead, or a non-thermonuclear warhead," Graham began.

"And it maxes out at four thousand, five hundred pounds," Zatanna said.

Graham pulled up the file on that crate: triple-sealed, cobalt-lined, and filled with about one hundred pounds of bubble wrap and foam.

"Cobalt-lined," Zatanna asked, "Little curious for a crate."

"What's more curious is that it was shipped to Kapu's private Villa in Limassol," Graham said as he pointed at the screen.

"So he's the backer," Zatanna said, "But what does Kapu gain from this?"

"I'll ask when we get back to the safe house," Graham said as he unplugged the key he plugged into the audio jack.

It was then the two of them heard the sound of metal creaking outside, and they both looked up right before Graham shoved the desk over.

One of the guards on patrol spotted the light in the manager's office, walked in to find his friends lying on the floor, and snuck up to the manager's office to open fire on Graham and Zatanna with a full-auto AK.

As Graham shoved the desk over, he exclaimed before falling sideways, Zatanna was sure he was dead, and the guard outside said, "Stand up!"

Zatanna stood up with her hands up, "Don't shoot," she said.

"Your voice, it is beautiful," the man said as he lowered the AK, "Let's see what's under…" he then looked over as Graham flipped around, and fired a beanbag cartridge into his groin.

If this were a cartoon, the poor idiot's eyes would have popped out of his head, and he would have coughed up a golf ball.

But since this is not a cartoon, all that happened was he dropped his AK, keeled over in pain holding his groin before Zatanna grabbed him by the collar, and clocked him once on the side of the head, knocking him out cold.

"You jerk," Zatanna said as she slapped Graham when he stood up, "I thought you were dead."

"A little sleight-of-hand," Graham said, "I'm fine," he reloaded the under-barrel launcher, and grabbed the man's AK.

"I thought you didn't kill," Zatanna said.

"I don't," Graham said as he reloaded the AK, "But that doesn't mean it can't be useful."

Graham and Zatanna ran out of the building only to have one of the guards open fire on them. Graham popped out when he was reloading, and hit him high on the chest.

The two of them quickly ran out of cover over to the gate which Zatanna opened by simply saying, "_Piznu_."

As the gate split open, and the two ran through, the guard they knocked out was thrashing around in the bindings that Zatanna made from his clothes.

"You bastards," he said, "I'll kill you both."

Graham simply shot him once in the leg with his AJM-9 and continued running with Zatanna.

As they arrived at the car and opening the canopy, Graham ran over to a large set of rocks, and very quickly created a drop-rig for the AK, and ran back to the car before jumping in.

"Canopy," he said, and when the canopy closed he whispered, "Stealth."

"Stealth," Zatanna asked.

"Just watch," Graham said.

The guards ran by them as if there was nothing there, Zatanna looked around as the guards ran by them before the drop-rig went off, distracting the guards, and allowing Graham to start up the Nova, and speed away.

But as they were leaving, one of the men running out of the gate, ran straight into the side of the Nova which showed one of the guards where to fire.

As he shot at the Nova, the bullets bounced off, but it completely disabled the active camo.

"Stealth mode offline," the computer said, "Rebooting."

"Shit," Graham said before flooring the Nova.

_Here comes the car chase_…


	10. Car Chase

**Part 10 – It's the Big Car Chase**

Driving as fast as he could, Graham had no idea how they were going to get away from the forces now in hot pursuit.

"What kind of engine does this thing have," Zatanna asked as she removed her balaclava.

"We have a nine-liter V-16," Graham said as he removed his.

"You think we can outrun them," Zatanna asked as she looked over her shoulder to see Chevrolet TFRs coming up behind them.

"I think we'll be fine," Graham said, "Hold on."

Graham floored the car which took off like a rocket, but the Chevys were somewhat keeping up.

As they were driving, there was a call on the computer, "Agent Saint-Hudson," Mr. Bones said over the other line, "What the devil is going on?"

"Slight inconvenience," Graham said as he swung the car around as they entered the harbor, the Chevys still in hot pursuit.

One of the men in the pursuing car pulled out a Steyr TMP, aimed it out the window, and fired three bursts at the car.

One of the bursts missed the car completely, but the others struck the side of the car, causing Zatanna to flinch only to see that the bullets were bouncing off.

"Slight inconvenience," Mr. Bones asked, "You are being chased aren't you?"

"No," Graham said before three bullets bounced off the window next to his, making an audible, 'PING' sound, "Ok, yes. But it's not in vain. We have our man."

"You know who has the sailors," Mr. Bones asked.

"In a way," Graham said as he quickly grabbed the handbrake, and swung the car around a set of shipping containers that formed a barrier between them and the rest of the harbor.

"Go ahead," Mr. Bones said.

"We believe Simon Kapu is behind it," Graham said.

"Simon Kapu," Mr. Bones asked, "Explain?"

"We found a file in what I took from the hard drive I lifted in Spain that led us to Simon Kapu's warehouses here in Alexandria," Graham said as he spun the wheel around to squeeze between the two moving vans now heading into the harbor they were escaping from, "Our contact here in Alexandria said that the Dauntless was here. While we were searching the warehouse we found a shipping manifest that matches the weight of a BGM 109, warhead and everything. It was shipped to Kapu's private villa in Cyprus."

"It all seems a little circumstantial doesn't it," Mr. Bones asked.

"It would," Graham said as he throttled the car onto the main highway, "If it weren't packaged differently."

"Packaged how," Mr. Bones asked as one of the henchmen in the rear car drove up to the front, raised his revolver out the window, and fired three times.

"Triple-sealed," Graham said as he dodged one slow-moving car, "Cobalt-lined," he dodged another car, "And filled with about one hundred pounds of bubble wrap and foam."

"That is curious," Mr. Bones said, "I'll talk to the President."

"Thanks, boss," Graham said, "Gotta go."

As Graham shut off the call, another revolver round bounced off the car.

"How are we not riddled with bullets," Zatanna asked.

"I thought you knew," Graham said, "This entire car is bullet-proof."

"I had a feeling," Zatanna said as Graham quickly whipped the car around the exit-circle, the cars behind them still firing.

"A feeling," Graham asked, "Most of these things have to be bullet-proof."

"Come on," Zatanna said as Graham turned down one street, "No one could have guessed that a car such as this is bulletproof."

"Just another secret," Graham asked as he quickly jerked the car around twice to avoid a taxi that was coming down the street.

"I know you're still keeping secrets from me," Zatanna said.

"How do you know," Graham asked as he swiftly turned the car around, and threw the car into reverse so they were facing the pursuit cars, "GUNS!"

The headlights flipped around to reveal the shotguns, and the screen on the dashboard opened a targeting computer.

"Like this," Zatanna said as Graham hit the disable option on the screen.

The shotguns turned toward the forward-most car and fired twice, the sound was almost like an AA-12 going off.

"I'll give you this one," Graham said as the Nova fired into the engine-bloc of the car that drove around his partner.

"There any other secrets you're keeping," Zatanna asked as the Nova disabled another car.

"How about that I hate working for the D.E.O.," Graham said as he whipped the car around, and continued driving, "Guns."

The guns flipped back around, and the headlights turned back on.

"You hate working for this agency," Zatanna asked, "Then why'd you join?"

"Because my mother was killed by a metahuman," Graham said, "There, I said it!"

"A metahuman," Zatanna asked.

"Yes," Graham said, "My mother was murdered by the head of the Red Drifters."

"Red Lightning," Zatanna asked.

"The asshole fried her brain like an egg," Graham said, "She was dead in a matter of minutes."

"I'm sorry," Zatanna said, "This happened in front of you?"

"On my brother's seventh birthday," Graham said.

"You were how old," Zatanna asked.

"Ten," Graham said as he pulled ahead of the cars to get out of the line of sight of the hostile cars following them.

"Stealth-mode active," the Nova said.

Zatanna reached up to the console and flipped the switch that would manually activate the stealth mode as Graham quickly pulled off the highway.

As Graham pulled off the turn-around and made a U-turn back toward Alexandria, he looked in the rear-view mirror to see the cars continuing down the road.

Graham leaned back in his seat before looking over at Zatanna, "Alone at last," he said.

"Red Lightning himself murdered your mother," Zatanna said, "And your father let him?"

"He was powerless to stop that," Graham said, "Him being part of the Red Drifters, rejecting Red Lightning meant death."

The rest of the drive back to the safe house was relatively quiet, but when they arrived, Zatanna posed a question, "What was her name?"

"Mom," Graham asked.

"Yes," Zatanna said with a nod

"Amelia," Graham said, "Canopy," as the canopy opened, Graham walked over to the door to enter the safe house.

"She was the one parent you looked up to," Zatanna asked.

"She was the only parent I loved," Graham said as he removed his vest, and set it on the couch.

"You know we're not so different," Zatanna said, "You know about me, so you know about my mother."

"Yes," Graham said as he leaned against the couch, "I was hoping I didn't have to bring it up."

"You know about my father and Doctor Fate," Zatanna said.

"Yes," Graham said, "That he sacrificed his freedom for yours. My mother would have done the same thing for me."

"Do you know about Nightwing," Zatanna asked.

"You're going to tell me Nightwing is Bruce Wayne's adopted son, Dick Grayson," Graham asked.

"What makes you say that," Zatanna asked.

"Come on, Zatanna, I'm not stupid," Graham said, "Whenever he appears on TV with his father he has his hair styled the same way as Nightwing, not to mention they have the exact same facial features?"

"I suppose if someone is as good as you, they might notice something," Zatanna said, "But you know what happened to his parents?"

"Both killed by a mobster on his mother's birthday," Graham asked, "Yea, I know."

"You don't have to be alone with this one," Zatanna said as she walked up to Graham, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Graham looked over at her, the two of them noticing they were very close to each other.

As the two of them leaned in closer there was a sudden flash of light as Mr. Bones came over the screen in front of them, "Agent Saint-Hudson, I have a status update," he said before seeing how close he and Zatanna were, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Graham said with a chuckle, "Nothing," under his breath, he grumbled, "Just an amazing opportunity you corrupt sack of bones and tobacco."

"Good," Mr. Bones said, "Because I have an update from the President for you."

"The President," Graham and Zatanna asked at the same time.

"Yes," Mr. Bones said as he lit another cigar with a globe table lighter.

"Those fucking things are going to kill you one day," Graham thought.

"Turns out you may have found a case of corporate sabotage," Mr. Bones said.

"The kidnap of over a hundred U.S. Navy Sailors is corporate sabotage," Graham asked.

"It's an extreme case, but that appears to be what we have," Mr. Bones said, "As it turns out, the President and Simon Kapu are business rivals. As it turns out, this is not the first time that Kapu has attempted to steal corporate secrets from the President's company."

"Sir, if I may, kidnapping U.S. Servicemen is a huge step to take to steal a company's trade secret," Graham said, "There has to be something more going on than just that."

"And if I may, agent," Mr. Bones said, "You're not paid to find something bigger, you're paid to do a job."

"I am doing my job," Graham said, "Kapu kidnapped those sailors for a reason, and may I remind you that we still have no idea who the traitor is, and we have no idea how they made a U.S. Naval Submarine disappear."

Mr. Bones exhaled smoke toward the camera, "That's why we hired you, Agent," he said, "Always focused on the mission. Right now we have a Tier-One team on a training mission in Israel, we have another squad just coming off an assignment in Turkey, and we have one on stand-by in Greece. I can have any one of them meet you in Cyprus."

"I have my Tier-One team," Graham said as he hooked his arm around Zatanna's shoulder, "Right here."

"Your dedication to Metahumans is commendable," Mr. Bones said as he took a long drag on his cigar, "But might I remind you of what your job entails?"

"I don't need to be reminded about what my job is," Graham said, "And this beautiful woman right next to me is not my enemy. She's my partner in this investigation, and I thought by showing you that a partnership between the Justice League and the D.E.O. could work, it would be beneficial to both sides. But I guess I was wrong."

"You are right about a lot of things Agent Saint-Hudson," Mr. Bones said as he exhaled the smoke on his cigar, "But there are a few things you're wrong about. One of them being the head of the D.E.O. trusting anyone that is an anyway affiliated with the Justice League."

"That include me," Graham asked.

"We'll see," Mr. Bones said, "You are one of our top Agents, Graham. But don't forget, everyone is replaceable. Now, Simon Kapu is hosting an event at his villa and casino in Limassol in two days to unveil his newest project. You two have been added to the guest list. Your objective is to find solid proof that Simon Kapu is a traitor, and then discover the location of the missile."

"And the sailors," Graham asked.

"Finding the sailors is a secondary objective," Mr. Bones said, "If you can, great, if not, we'll send condolences to the family. Good luck agent."

As the line cut, Graham pinched the bridge of his nose, "Asshole," he said.

"It's hard isn't it," Zatanna asked, "To see corruption like this and not be able to do anything about it?"

"You have no idea," Graham said as he walked over to the console where he left his badge, picked it up, before turning around, and looking back at Zatanna, "I can't begin to tell you how many times I wanted to throw away this badge. I keep thinking I can change the agency, but as time goes on, I often wonder whether I'm fighting a losing battle."

"It's never wrong to fight for a cause you believe in," Zatanna said as she walked over to Graham, "Sometimes the things we just have to find something that we want to fight for."

"You are a member of the Justice League, Zatanna, a saint," Graham said as he looked up at her, "I was a soldier, and when I was, I fought for my brothers next to me. It's time for that soldier to come back out, and that's what I'm going to fight for now… for my family, my friends, and you."

"You're a good man Graham," Zatanna said as she leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek, "Don't forget that. I'll see you in the morning."

Graham watched Zatanna walk toward her room before looking down at the badge in his hand.

Graham walked over to his room, and after opening the door, he threw his badge onto his duffle bag, removed his clothes, his glasses, laid back on the mattress, and fell asleep.

_How was that one_…


	11. Questions and Answers

***Before we begin, I would like to say that a few of you were upset with Zatanna revealing Nightwing's identity in the previous chapter, that has been rectified, and I hope those of you that were upset will forgive me.**

**Part 11 – Questions and Answers**

The next morning, Zatanna woke to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon, as she swung her legs off the side of the bed, she quickly realized that about twenty feet below sea level would leave a tile-floor very cold.

"_Sreppils_, _esaelp_," Zatanna said before a small cyclone of wind enveloped her feet, creating a pair of white slippers.

Right before going to bed, she had changed into her night outfit which consisted of a pair of loose-fitting white pants, and a loose white shirt.

As she exited the room, she saw Graham cook breakfast for them.

"Good morning," Graham said as he looked over to see Zatanna walking up to him.

"Good morning to you," Zatanna said as she sat at the counter to see the loose-fitting track pants he was wearing, and the loose tank-top, "You comfortable in that?"

"It was the first thing that I picked up," Graham said as he continued to stir the eggs in the pan, "I usually keep on around in case it gets hot in the office, just so I don't have to take my shirt completely off."

"The girls in the office like to see that," Zatanna asked, not minding the fact that Graham had a physic comparable to Jean-Claud Van Damme when he was playing Guile in Street Fighter.

"A few of them," Graham said as he turned around which allowed Zatanna to see a large wrinkled scar on his left pectoral that as slightly red in color, "Go ahead, ask."

"About what," Zatanna asked.

"The scar," Graham said, "Everyone does."

"I wasn't going to ask," Zatanna said, "But now that you bring it up…"

"It was when I was on deployment in the Middle East," Graham said, "My unit got a lead on a terrorist sheik that was responsible for multiple embassy bombings hiding out in a house just outside of Qatar's capital city of Doha," he turned around to place some eggs on the plate in front of Zatanna, "As we were infiltrating the target house, the man's guards got the drop on us. A stray bullet from somewhere punctured a gas-tank, and the muzzle flash from one of the guard's AKs caused an explosion that destroyed half the house."

"Damn," Zatanna cursed.

"Yea," Graham said as he placed a few hotcakes on both their plates, "The entire house caught fire. Our newest recruit was hit in the leg as we were evacuating, as he was lying there, a beam fell from the ceiling, and could have killed him."

"But you ended up with the burn," Zatanna said.

"I threw myself on top of the kid," Graham said as he placed the eggs on the edges of each plate, "The beam burned a hole through my vest, then my shirt before I finally threw it off, and dragged him out of there."

"Burn put you out of commission," Zatanna asked.

"Not really," Graham said as he put the pan in the sink, "Spent about a week in the burn ward, and they got me back in the unit."

"But the scar," Zatanna asked.

"I don't think it'll fade," Graham said, "I've lived with it, and I will live with it."

"You certainly can take something that happened to you in stride," Zatanna said as Graham placed a knife and fork in front of her.

"I've taken a lot of things in stride," Graham said as he put a knife and fork in front of his own plate, "Such as the crap you've seen me take from my boss."

"How much do you take from Mr. Bones anyway," Zatanna asked as she started eating, "That's really good."

"Thanks," Graham said as he started eating, "With Mr. Bones, one of three things will happen if you're an agent. One, you're surrounded by so much smoke you'll develop cancer or a smoking habit of your own. Two, you're taking so much crap you develop a drinking problem. Or three, you know the agency is corrupt, you don't mind, and you have your hand stuck in the cash register or on the grip of your pistol."

"Is that why you're now carrying a next-generation taser around," Zatanna asked, "And not an actual firearm?"

"That's one of the reasons," Graham said, "But not the main reason."

"Main reason," Zatanna asked.

"Other than the fact I don't need one," Graham said as a small medallion fell out of the front of his tank top, "It's a personal thing."

"Religious," Zatanna asked as she pointed at the medal that hung around his neck.

"No," Graham said as he gripped the medal to hold it out for Zatanna to see, "That is Saint Ignatius."

"Patron Saint of the Military," Zatanna said.

"Most of the men in my unit were Catholic," Graham said, "As am I."

"So what was it," Zatanna asked.

"It was when I was on deployment during the invasion of Surinica," Graham said, "I was assigned to over-watch in the heart of the capital city of Pan-Guavo. It was all relatively quiet: if you could consider the fact there was scattered gunfire and explosions going off in the distance. I was watching over my unit that was supporting a convoy moving through the town square."

"Don't tell me a child came out in the middle of the road," Zatanna asked.

"No," Graham said, "My spotter noticed something moving in one of the buildings. I adjust my aim, and I see six hostiles moving into position in one of the buildings in full view of my unit and the convoy armed with full-auto M16s. I take aim," he then aims downrange and makes a 'gun-point' gesture with his hand six times, "Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. All six of them, dead in a matter of seconds."

"How many," Zatanna asked.

"Twenty," Graham said.

"Twenty seconds," Zatanna asked, "What kind of power is that?"

"It's called doing one thing for too long," Graham said, "You know what I said after those kill shots?"

"What," Zatanna asked.

"I said, 'Think that's a new record'," Graham said.

"Wow," Zatanna said.

"It wasn't until that night what I realized the weight of those words," Graham said, "It was then that I had realized what I had turned into. I had spent my entire career in the Night Jumpers being deployed three hundred days out of the year. Most of my deployments were in serious hostile territory. They gave us an objective, dropped us out of a plane, and told us who to point our guns at. It was then I realized how good at killing I had become, and I didn't like it. I put in my retirement papers, and following my discharge, I was contacted by the D.E.O."

"And you made a vow," Zatanna asked.

"I made a promise to myself that I would never pick up a live gun unless my friends or family are in any danger," Graham said.

"It's a worthy goal," Zatanna said, "Why break tradition on this mission."

"At first I didn't want to," Graham said, "But when I was told that it could be fired with lethal and non-lethal ammo, I thought I might give it a chance."

"You probably won't be able to bring it into Kapu's casino," Zatanna said.

"Nope," Graham said as he picked up their empty plates, and placed them in the sink.

"You really think there might be something else going on," Zatanna asked.

"I almost guarantee it," Graham said, "If you're going to steal the trade secret of another company, why would you go through the trouble of hijacking a U.S. submarine? Back in the Marines, we made up a word for this: TROT."

"TROT," Zatanna asked.

"It's an acronym my team made up," Graham said, "It basically translates to, This Reeks of Treachery."

"By treachery you mean conspiracy," Zatanna asked.

"Yep," Graham said, "I actually wonder, would it be possible to replicate this element that President Luthor discovered?"

"I think I know someone who can answer that," Zatanna said, "Where's the phone?"

"Over there," Graham said as he pointed at the console, "Who are you going to call?"

"Downforce," Zatanna said as she walked over to the console, and picked up the phone, "He's a scientific genius, and if anyone knows an answer to that, it'll be him."

"Alright," Graham said, "But don't give anything away. I'm pretty sure I just violated a pretty big Justice League trade secret when I learned of Nightwing's identity."

"Don't worry," Zatanna said as she dialed the number of the Watchtower.

"Please identify," the A.I. that ran the watchtower said over the other line.

"Access code Silk Stocking," Zatanna said, "Get me a secure line to Red Head."

The watchtower connected Zatanna to Wally in Palo Alto who was fast asleep with Artemis sleeping right next to him. Their clothes were scattered across the floor, save for their engagement rings, and when Wally reached over to pick up the phone as it rang, some red staining appeared on the sheets where he was laying.

"West Residence," Wally said.

"It's me," Zatanna said.

"Zatanna," Wally said, "You enjoying your mission?"

"As much as I can," Zatanna said, "Listen. I have a question about replication."

"Replication," Wally said, "You can already do that with only saying a few words. Why come to me?"

"Not that kind of replication," Zatanna said, "Say if I were looking for an element to replace uranium to power a nuclear reactor, how difficult would it be to create such an element?"

"Is it natural or non-natural," Wally asked.

"Either or," Zatanna said.

"Well if it was natural then replicating it would be almost impossible without a matter replicator, and the elements that go into the element you found," Wally said.

"And if it wasn't natural," Zatanna asked.

"Well if you had created the element then it would be relatively easy to replicate," Wally said.

"And if I didn't," Zatanna asked.

"Well, the only way you could replicate it is if you had a sample," Wally said, "If you didn't have a sample of the element, then you could come close."

"Alright," Zatanna said, "Thanks. Goodnight."

"Night," Wally said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that," Artemis asked as Wally scooted up against her back, and wrapped an arm around her stomach.

"Just Zatanna," Wally said.

"Oh, good," Artemis said, "What'd she want?"

"Something about the case Dick assigned her too," Wally said.

"What," Artemis asked.

"Something about non-nuclear elements," Wally said.

"What about non-nuclear elements," Artemis asked.

"Replication," Wally said.

"Oh, nice," Artemis said.

It took them all but five seconds for them to realize something else was going on.

"I'll call Dick," Wally said.

"I'll check the computer," Artemis said.

"Tomorrow," Wally asked.

"The minute we wake up," Artemis said.

"Yes dear," Wally said.

The two of them drifted back to sleep, fully intending to give Nightwing hell tomorrow.

Back in Egypt, Graham had just changed into his new clothes: a pair of black suit pants, black leather shoes, and a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up beyond his elbows.

As he was packing up his clothes, he came across his badge: the day he got it was the first day he had ever seen what true corruption looked like.

Mr. Bones had picked him up in a 1955 Rolls Royce Phantom. The back was so filled with smoke that he didn't need the curtains in the back to shield his appearance from the people on the street.

The office that Mr. Bones gave him was thirty feet by twenty-six feet, it was already decorated with a very elaborate desk made of African redwood, and there was a very fine business chair made of 100% pure Shell Cordovan leather (the most expensive leather in the world).

When Mr. Bones got bored of the 1955 Phantom, he changed to the 1970 limo, like it was made of tissue paper.

Graham took his badge, and slid it into the side pocket on his duffle bag, and walked outside to see Zatanna changed into a light-blue sundress with yellow flowers, a pair of white platform shoes, and had a straw sunhat on.

"A little fancy aren't we," Graham asked.

"We're going to sunny Cyprus," Zatanna said as Graham walked up to her, "We both need to wear something for warmer weather."

"May I escort you to the car," Graham asked as he held out his arm to Zatanna.

"You may," Zatanna said as she hooked her arm into Graham's.

_Off to Cyprus_…


	12. Cyprus

**Part 12 – Cyprus**

It only took a few words for Zatanna to transport the two of them to the area just outside of Limassol.

Driving down the main highway, Zatanna looked out the window to see the Mediterranean going by.

"It's beautiful," she said with a large smile.

"The most beautiful," Graham said as he looked over. There's no denying that Zatanna is one of (if not the) most beautiful women in the Justice League. But since he was driving, he had very little time to think about that before he had to go back to what he was doing.

Pulling up to the safe house, Zatanna could see that while the D.E.O. was corrupt, they had good taste.

The safe house was an elevated two-story house that looked out over the harbor.

As Graham was setting his bags down, Zatanna walked out onto the balcony to look out on Limassol.

"So tell me," Graham said as he walked out onto the balcony, "How do you like Cyprus?"

"Come on," Zatanna said as Graham joined her on the balcony, "I've been to many places all over the world. But I kind of like it this way. It's a nice departure from just going on missions, staying in a hotel that we have pay for, and leaving the next day."

"Two out of three of those things are still happening," Graham said.

"I know," Zatanna said, "But not having to pay for a lot of things is nice."

"And traveling with the strikingly handsome, morally ambiguous member of a corrupt U.S. Intelligence Agency isn't that bad of a bonus," Graham said.

Zatanna chuckled as Graham leaned back against the balcony, "Morally ambiguous is kind of a small question mark in my mind," she said, "From talking with you it's obvious you're not like others from your agency. I can tell you're a good man Graham, and the world could always use more people like you."

"Yea," Graham said, "So, how are you going to dress for the party tonight?"

"I was thinking something more up-scale," Zatanna said, "Maybe we could coordinate our looks?"

"Something white," Graham asked.

"I kind of like that idea," Zatanna said.

"You have something for that," Graham asked.

"You know I do," Zatanna said, "What are we doing to do about the Nova?"

"You mean because Kapu might already know about it," Graham asked.

"The warehouse," Zatanna said.

"I've thought about that," Graham said, "I've made an alternative arrangement."

"Something nice," Zatanna asked.

"Only the best for you," Graham said.

It was then that the phone inside the house went off, "Think that's the office," she asked.

"No doubt," Graham said, "I'll take a listen."

As Graham picked up the phone, and the automatic voice on the other end spoke up, "Please identify."

"Please tell father that my adopted sister and I are getting along," Graham said.

"Identity confirmed," the automated voice said, "Prepare for transfer."

"Good morning, agent," Mr. Bones said, "I would like to say that the President is impressed with your progress so far."

"That's good news," Graham said.

"Indeed," Mr. Bones said, "I wanted to say however that this little partnership between you and the Justice League doesn't seem to be in everyone's best interest."

"I already don't like where this conversation is going," Graham said.

"Get used to it," Mr. Bones said, "This alliance between the two of you has yielded results, but so far all it's appeared to do since you first encountered them in Spain is get you compromised several times."

"Those were all out-of-our-control situations," Graham said, "The manager that compromised me in Spain pulled a grenade, and the guard in Alexandria saw the glow from the computer. It could have gone either way, but because I had Zatanna, what happened could have been a lot worse than they were."

"I bet you would have done fine on your own," Mr. Bones said, "Since you're both going to the party tonight, and your job is to find the evidence you need to be more careful. If it turns out you might get compromised because of her, you get the hell out of there, and leave her behind."

"You are asking me to betray an irreplaceable member of the Justice League for the sake of not getting compromised," Graham asked.

"Yes," Mr. Bones said, "You're good agent, but the mission comes first. Good luck tonight, and make sure we catch the jackass."

As the line disconnected, Graham hung up the phone.

"Mr. Bones," Zatanna asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes," Graham said.

"He's asked you to do something you don't want to," Zatanna asked.

"Yes," Graham said.

"You're going to ignore him aren't you," Zatanna asked.

Graham turned around to see her, "Yes," he said, "Yes, I am."

"You're sounding like a defector now," Zatanna said.

"Is that your wicked plan," Graham asked, "To get me to defect and tell you everything I know?"

"Maybe," Zatanna said, "Is it working?"

"A little," Graham said.

_That night_…

"You ready," Zatanna asked as she walked into the main room of the safe house with her hair wrapped in a large towel and her body wrapped in a large bathrobe.

"Almost," Graham said as he fixed his shirt, and slid on his white dinner jacket. He had died his hair a light shade of brown and had slid a pair of brown contact lenses into his eyes.

As he was struggling to fix his bowtie, Zatanna spoke up, "Wait, wait," she said as she walked up to him, "Here," she gripped the tie in her hands, and after making a few loops, she pulled it tight and found a perfectly straight tie.

"That's fantastic," Graham said.

"I'm a magician that wears a vaudevillian suit," Zatanna said, "I'd be less of a magician if I didn't know how to fasten a bowtie."

"Good point," Graham said, "What about you? You look like you're still getting ready."

Zatanna simply undid the towel around her hair, and spoke, "_S'tel yrt no ym ycnaf dnarb wen sserd_," she held her hands above her head and her bathrobe disappeared to reveal a long dress that was primarily black, but had a single line of white about two inches wide running diagonally downwards from the bust which was also white, was studded with pearls, had two straps that formed an 'X' between her shoulder blades, and was lined with silver.

"Very nice," Graham said.

"Thanks," Zatanna said before holding up the broach that Dick handed her back on the watchtower.

"Sort of a panic button," Graham asked.

"You know it," Zatanna said as she fastened the broach to her right dress-strap.

"This way, m'lady," Graham said as he opened the door for Zatanna.

Outside the safe house was a Rolls Royce limo was waiting for them.

As the two of them climbed inside, and the limo set off, Zatanna posed a question, "Exactly what is our objective when we get there?"

"Isn't it obvious," Graham asked, "We get in, mingle for a little while, identify Kapu, and make our way into his personal workshop. Once inside, we find evidence that Kapu is behind the disappearance of the Dauntless, and hopefully, the location of the submarine, and the missile."

"What about the sailors," Zatanna asked.

"My guess is that since he had that package from Egypt shipped here, then the sailors won't be very far behind," Graham said.

"Not a bad guess," Zatanna said.

The casino that Kapu owned was very exquisite, it was the same shape as the Cloud Gate in Chicago, but turned upside down, and it was easily one hundred times bigger than the Cloud Gate.

The bottom curve of the bean-shaped casino on both sides was made completely of glass while the side paneling of the casino was made out of what looked like layered sheets of steel that was reflective, and in the very center of the curve on the top of the casino was a circular skyline.

As the limo pulled in front of the casino, many of the men and women arriving were also dressed very nice like the two of them were.

The doorman walked up to the limo, and as the door opened, Graham stepped out first before turning around and extending a hand to Zatanna.

As Zatanna accepted Graham's hand and stepped out of the limo, there was a sudden influx of flashes from the cameras that were there.

Entering the casino, the sound of slot machines going off, the clattering of dice on the craps tables, cards being shuffled, the ball spinning in the roulette wheel, and the gamblers slapping their chips onto the table.

Each of the games were broken off into individual sections with the two lines of slot machines acting almost like a barrier between the right side and the left side of the casino. In the very center was a large podium, and in front of it was some kind of object covered in a gold cloth.

The casino itself was elaborately decorated with gold trim in the floors, white tile, gold-plated railings, and hanging from the ceiling was the one-of-a-kind structure that gave the casino the name, the Gilded Helix Casino. A series of metal support beams twisted into the shape of helixes that were gilded with Gold Chrome.

"What do we do," Zatanna asked.

"We blend in until Kapu appears," Graham whispered, "Follow me."

The two of them walked up to the bar whereupon leaning onto the bar, the bartender walked up to them, and immediately Zatanna swore she knew him, "Welcome to the Gilded Helix Casino," he said as he leaned forward, "What can I get for the two of you?"

"Dry martini," Graham said, "Splash of grenadine, no olives, and a slice of orange please."

"An excellent choice, sir," the bartender said before leaning towards Zatanna, "And for you ma'am?"

"I'm sorry," Zatanna said before leaning closer, "Have we met?"

"No ma'am," he said, "I'd never forget a face as beautiful as yours."

"Sorry," Zatanna said, "I thought we had met. I'll have a Whiskey Sour."

The bartender walked back to the bar, and as he began working on the drinks, Graham noticed that something about this bartender was off: he seemed to be working very slowly when mixing the drinks. Most likely it was his first day.

When he brought the drinks, Graham noticed a gold-banded engagement ring hanging around his neck.

"Don't want to get that dirty," Graham asked as he picked up his drink.

"Excuse me, sir," the bartender asked.

"The ring," Graham said as he pointed at the chain around the bartender's neck.

"Oh," the bartender said as he tucked the ring into his shirt, "Yes, promise I made to my fiancée."

"Goodman," Graham said as he sipped at his martini.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said as the spotlights in the casino focused on her, "Owner and Founder of the Gilded Helix Casino: Mr. Simon Kapu!"

The spotlight turned toward the second floor of the casino where Simon Kapu came walking down the stairs. About 5'9", defiantly from the southern Pacific islands with his very tan skin tone, but the dragon tattooed on the side of his face made it seem he was from one of the Islands in South Asia. His suit was a very expensive double-breasted Saville Row tuxedo with a very neatly-fastened red tie. His shoes, however, looked like they were made of either snake or alligator skin, and they didn't really match the suit.

"Thank you, dear," Simon said as he stood upon the podium that the announcer was standing on, and took the microphone to her, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I cannot tell you what an honor it is to have you all with me here tonight. Tonight, I am happy to announce Kapu Enterprises' newest project," he pointed to the object in front of the podium he was standing on, "Allow me to introduce Kapu Enterprises' new BV-12 prototype!"

The cover was removed to reveal a futuristic-looking sports-car that had flared wheel-arches. A divoted hood, an octagon-style grill. A pair of headlights that wrapped upwards along the wheel arches. A body that thinned at the doors then flared back out toward the rear wheel. Finally, the taillights wrapped around the side of the wheel arches and went all the way across the trunk.

"Attractive car," the bartender said.

"Very," Graham replied.

"Tonight, the jackpot winner will receive the first production model," Simon said, "And keeping true to my model of sustainable energy. The BV-12 runs completely on Propane!"

As the audience applauded, Graham and Zatanna joined them, not knowing that they were going to sneak into his personal suite.

_I'd expand on this further, but it's already a long chapter_…


	13. Casino Espionage

**Part 13 – Casino Espionage**

The sound of the machines resuming their normal functions was a small comfort for the gamblers in the casino as they steadily gambled their way to what would hopefully be their grand and glorious jackpot, hopefully, money, not the car.

Graham knew that it would be a long time before they would ever hit the jackpot, maybe using Zatanna's magic, he could win a few jackpots of his own, but he didn't have the time.

As he was enjoying his drink, he could see Kapu walking around talking to the high-rollers.

As he approached, Graham, Graham put on the best smile he could before holding out his hand "Welcome to Golden Helix," he said as he shook Graham's hand.

"Why thank you, Mr. Kapu," Graham said, "Allow me to say it's an honor to be here among such beautiful architecture."

"And it's an honor for me to be amongst one who enjoys fine art such as this," Kapu said, "You've been to the gaming table yet?"

"Not yet," Graham said, "I'm just waiting for these drinks to build up my courage."

"Then have a few more," Kapu said as he pointed at the bartender, "Enjoy."

As the bartender placed his drink in front of Graham who took it, and took a small swig, "You ready," Zatanna asked.

"You know it," Graham said, "Think we have a way in?"

"I have an idea," Zatanna said.

Graham and Zatanna walked out of the casino to find that the large terrace that was built out over the small incline that looked down on the town was full of mostly couples.

The two of them walked over to the edge, and as Graham leaned over, Zatanna leaned back against the railing.

"What do you see," Graham asked.

"I see a lot of beauty," Zatanna said, "You were with Kapu. What did you see?"

"I see someone with a lot to lose," Graham said, "Kapu seems to be almost on top of the world. By engaging in an act of corporate espionage, he risks everything he's worked his whole life to create. I think he has a personal stake in this."

"Bones should listen to you more," Zatanna said, "How do you think we're going to get in?"

"We'll find a way," Graham said, "Think you have a spell that could help us?"

"I might have something," Zatanna said, "Thin we can keep it covert?"

"Maybe," Graham said as he put his drink down "Come here."

"What," Zatanna asked.

"You want to look the part," Graham said as he held his hand out, "Look at what everyone else is doing."

As Zatanna took his hand, Graham pulled her close and started chuckling lightly, Zatanna then leaned in close to Graham's ear, and whispered, "_Wohs su na ecnartne_."

As they were standing close, Graham looked around to see that there was an entrance around the side.

"Bingo," Graham said, "Follow me."

Graham and Zatanna walked towards the side of the casino, and they found that Kapu had created a small garden on the side of the casino. The gazebo he had added was most likely so that visitors could have wedding ceremonies while they were there, or possibly to take pictures on their honeymoons.

"Very nice," Zatanna said as she walked up to the gazebo, "It looks very romantic for the setting."

"Indeed," Graham said as they looked up to see the guard patrolling the balcony, "Maybe your friend should consider having their honeymoon here. We could get them a pretty sweet deal on packages if we play a few rounds in the casino."

"Maybe," Zatanna said.

The guard looked over to see the two individuals him talking before he leaned back against the railing. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small packet of cigarettes. After letting one fall out of the pack into his hand, he heard something behind him and turned around to see the man standing a little closer to the woman. He turned back to his cigarette, and as he went to light it, a gloved hand grabbed him by the mouth and slammed him into the side of the arch he was standing next to.

Zatanna looked up to see Graham set the man down against the pillar, and signaled her over.

Zatanna walked past the copy of Graham who looked up and gave the real version of Graham a "you're the man" point before disappearing.

Zatanna walked up to the balcony and whispered, "_Etativel_," as she floated onto the balcony, she looked over to see the guard completely unconscious, "They teach you that in the Marines?"

"The Marines taught me a lot of things," Graham said as he and Zatanna walked toward the entrance that Zatanna's magic had shown them, "That you learn via experience."

"How to knock someone out using one hand," Zatanna asked as they walked up to the entrance.

"Among other things," Graham said.

"What you think is on the other side of this door," Zatanna asked.

"Secret lab possibly," Graham said, "If not, maybe a passage to it."

"Then let's find out," Zatanna said as she looked down at the lock, "_Kcolnu_."

As the lock clicked, Graham opened the door to find themselves in a cordoned-off area of the casino that seemed to be under construction. There were old slot machines covered in plastic wrap, and old craps tables that had the felt removed.

There were a few guards patrolling the area with fully-automatic SCAR rifles.

"You getting vibes," Graham asked.

"Yep," Zatanna said, "I'll go left."

Graham walked into cover behind a row of powered-down slot machines to see a single guard coming toward him.

As the guard rounded the corner, he was struck in the throat, his attack grabbed his gun bent pulled back on the charging drive, disabling the gun, and then ejecting the magazine. The gun was then wrapped around his neck as he was suddenly moved behind the machines so they couldn't see him as his attacker choked him unconscious.

Zatanna walked around the corner in front of one of the guards, and as he raised his rifle to fire, she simply said, "_Nug maj_," he pulled the trigger, only for the gun to jam on him, "_Gag mih_."

The tie then came alive, and wrapped itself around his mouth, preventing him from screaming.

Zatanna kneed the man in the groin and then clocked him once upside the head before kneeing him in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

As Graham let the man fell unconscious, he slid the magazine back into the rifle, and placed it next to the guard he knocked out.

Zatanna looked back around the corner to see Graham setting the rifle down before pointing at the guard, "You don't mind do you," he asked.

Zatanna smiled before speaking, "_Nrut sih sehtolc otni sgnidnib_," the guard's jacket turned into a straitjacket, which would keep him secure until someone cut him out.

The two of them walked into the area with the craps tables only to see two guards standing off their right, and one to their left.

As they were drawing their guns, Zatanna quickly chanted, "_Taeh rieht s'nug latem_!"

As they raised their guns, they suddenly became unbelievably hot to the point that they were red-hot, and the guards had to drop them.

"Nice," he said.

"_Ecnelis_," Zatanna chanted, and the entire area went quiet so no one could hear the fight.

Graham charged the two on the right as Zatanna took the one to the left.

The first guard raised his burned hand to swing at Graham, only for Graham to grab the guard's arm, go underneath the swing nailing him the bottom of the jaw, and then bent his arm downwards so he could use it as leverage to send his arm into his partner's face which he took in the face.

Graham then spun around to elbow the second guard in the face, spun his partner around so he head-butted him in the groin. As he leaned over, Graham grabbed him by the front of the face and slammed his head so hard into the wall there was a perfectly round hole in the wall which was perfectly visible as he slid down the side of the wall, completely unconscious.

He then pulled the guard upright, slammed him against the opposite wall, threw him against one of the craps tables, and using the wall to gain momentum kicked him across the face. If there was sound, you would start to instantly hear the guard snoring.

Meanwhile, when Zatanna ran up to the other guard, the guard leaned over to grab his burned hand and looked up to see one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen coming at him. She belted him in the stomach, kneed him in the face, slammed him into another one of the craps tables, throw him against the wall, then grabbed him by the top of his head, and slammed him into the wall, knocking him out cold.

Zatanna raised her hand, snapped, causing the sound to return to normal, and said, "Well, not bad, if I do say so myself."

"Not bad at all," Graham said, "Let's keep moving."

"Think we'll have to pay for the damages," Zatanna asked.

"If we expose Kapu, we won't have to," Graham said as he walked up to the exit door.

As they exited, they found themselves in the gardens right below Kapu's private room at the back of the casino.

There were two guards patrolling the perimeter, armed with HK G36C rifles, and dressed in very nice Louis Viton suits.

"I'll take the one on the right," Zatanna said.

"The one on the left is mine," Graham said.

The two of them approached the guards, who didn't see them right before they attacked:

The one on the left suddenly found his weapon yanked out of his hands, but before he could gasp, the butt of his gun was slammed into his stomach, and as he leaned over, his attacker kneed him twice in the stomach and then brought upright. His attacker punched him twice, spun him around, and knocked him out cold with another strike to the side of the head.

Meanwhile, Zatanna simply spoke, "_Etativel taht nopaew_," and the rifle flew from the guard's hand. The guard looked up, not paying attention to the drop-dead gorgeous woman that struck him in the throat with the flat-end of her hand, elbowed him in the face, and then nailed him between the legs. As he leaned over, the woman turned around to grab him, knee him in the stomach twice, and then nail him on the bridge of the nose with the same knee.

Graham looked over at Zatanna and smiled, "I knew you were good," he said, "But you'd make a pretty damn good spy."

"Thanks," Zatanna said.

The two of them walked up to the awning that Kapu had over the front door of his private room. It was tiled with traditional Tuscan brick tiles that sloped downward.

"You get us up there," Graham asked as he pointed at the window.

"_Etativel su_," Zatanna said.

Graham gasped a little as Zatanna's magic levitated them onto the awning, "Wow," he said, "Is that what it's like to fly?"

"Trust me," Zatanna said, "There's no comparison."

"Hopefully not," Graham said as he and Zatanna walked up to the window that led into Kapu's private residence.

"Here we go," Zatanna said as she raised her hand before Graham stopped her.

"Mind if we go manual on this one," he asked.

"What are you going to use," Zatanna asked as Graham climbed up on the grate attached to the window, "Credit card? Shoelace?"

"Nope," Graham said as he removed his glasses, closed one hook, slid the other one between the windows, and lifted upwards, popping the latch, and opening the windows.

As he slid his glasses back on his face, he extended a hand to Zatanna who accepted it after hiking her dress up so she could step up.

As they stepped inside, Graham looked around at the room, "Very fancy" Zatanna said.

"So this is what two and a half billion a year does," Graham said.

The villa was two stories, the floors were pure bamboo and stained a light brown color, the chandelier that hung over the living room appeared to be made of pure crystals, and the couches were made of rich leather. On the second floor, the floors were the same, the bed was a California King, the sheets were jade green, and were made of silk. Meanwhile, the office had a glass desk, a brand-new Wayne-Tech desktop computer, and a large bookcase full of all kinds of classic books from the 19th and early 20th centuries.

"Alright," Graham said as he sat down at Kapu's computer, and pulled the slot out of his watch, "Let's see what you're hiding Kapu."

As they opened Kapu's computer, Graham pointed at the computer, "I got it," Zatanna said, "_Dnif eht elif ew tnaw_."

The computer then went crazy before arriving at the file that the two of them were looking for (everything's easier when you have a beautiful magical partner).

As Graham opened it, they found the location where Kapu was keeping the sailors, onboard the flagship of his entire shipping empire, a TI-class supertanker named the Stromberg.

"It seems we found the sailors," Graham said.

"Why would he keep that on his home computer," Zatanna asked.

Graham and Zatanna then realized, but Graham was the first to say it, "It's booby-trapped."

The two of them quickly ran over to the exit, only for a heavy steel door to drop over the entrance, they then ran over to the window, only to have a thick steel plate closed over it.

"Shit," Zatanna said.

"Did you think I would let a couple of spies in that easy," Kapu's voice said over some kind of loudspeaker, "I will join you shortly."

Suddenly, small puffs of green gas started to appear out of the cracks underneath the door, and both Graham and Zatanna started to feel woozy, "_Mrof a dleihs d-dnuora_…" was the last thing she said before Graham collapsed on the floor, and Zatanna fell onto him.

_What a way to end a chapter, right_…


	14. Captured!

**Part 14 – Captured!**

"Graham, Graham," he heard as someone shook him back into reality.

As he sat back, he instantly recognized the roof of some type of helicopter, save for the fact he was sitting on a very fine leather seat, and there was plush white carpet on the floor.

Graham looked over to see Zatanna standing over him, "Zatanna," he said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Zatanna said as she handed Graham back his glasses, "How about you?"

"My head hurts, my upper body aches, and wrists are a little chaffed," Graham said as he lifted his wrists to show off the steel handcuffs keeping his hands locked together.

"Same here," Zatanna said as she sat back against the seat next to Graham's, and held up her hands to reveal the cuffs latched to her wrists.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," a familiar voice said as Kapu walked out of the cockpit, he was wearing a navy stripe wool-blend double-breasted suit from Saville Row in London.

"He knows," Zatanna said, "Somehow."

"It wasn't hard," Kapu said as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out Graham's badge, "Your driver was very loose-lipped, especially when you give him a few hundred thousand," he tossed the badge onto Graham's lap "Your boss and President were very pissed when I called and told them you were alive, and you'd failed your mission."

"I haven't failed yet," Graham said as he leaned forward, "Even with these cuffs on, I could still beat you to a pulp."

"You could," Kapu said before reaching into the back of his jacket, and pulling out a gold-plated Luger, and aimed it at Graham, "But I'd advise against it, and don't think about asking her," he gestured toward her and he saw a metal collar that had an electrical charge running through it.

"Shock collar," Graham said, "She tries to say anything backward, she gets shocked."

"Connected to a dead man's switch," Kapu said, "You kill me, she gets a shock hard enough to kill her."

"Where are we now," Graham asked.

"We're currently somewhere over the Mediterranean," Kapu said as he holstered his luger, "You were looking for the location of the sailors. Well, we're on our way to see them."

"And the missile," Zatanna asked.

"You can't have one without the other in this instance," Kapu said, "Don't worry, it'll be there," he then looked out the window, "Speaking of which, here we are now."

Graham looked out the window to see that they were coming upon the Stromberg, "You like being on the water, don't you," Graham asked.

"It's how I made my money," Kapu said, "The ship runs on bio-fuel. My own creation."

"You control it, so you give it to yourself for free," Graham said.

"Exactly," Kapu said, "One of the reasons I could afford the casino."

As they came in for a landing, Graham looked around at the guards that Kapu had on hand: males, Asian, they wore blue jumpsuits and carried either G36C rifles or MP5 submachine guns.

Kapu marched them into the ship where a large command center was set up, adjacent from that was a large atrium that held a submarine pen, where the Dauntless was floating, "So now we know where the sub went," Graham said, "But how'd you kidnap it?"

"You'll see very soon," Kapu said as he led the two of them into the command center.

"Mr. Kapu, sir," an unknown man that neither Graham nor Zatanna had seen before looked up from the pit where the control center's main computers were, "Everything is running on schedule, we are clear to proceed."

The pit was set on an incline that the computers were built into, the pit itself was no more than four feet deep, and they surrounded a very large globe-like screen which appeared to hold a map of the Northern Hemisphere, and on the globe itself was the exact position of Kapu's flagship: directly in the center of the Mediterranean.

"Excellent Commander," Kapu said.

"What schedule," Zatanna asked.

"My schedule," Kapu said as he turned toward the center of the pit, which upon the press of a single button changed the screen from a map of the Northern Hemisphere to show an image of the tomahawk missile from the Dauntless, "In two hours, President Luthor will wire me five billion dollars to complete my research."

"All this to further your research into sustainable energy," Zatanna said, "Why go through all this trouble to steal company secrets from Luthor?"

"Because this isn't about stealing Luthor's company secrets," Graham said, causing Zatanna and Kapu to look at him, "This was about stealing back your company's secret."

"His company's secret," Zatanna asked.

"Mr. Bones said that you've been trying to steal Lex CORP's secrets for years," Graham said, "Then during the conversation, we had about replicating the element, I started thinking. If it were the other way around, I'd be pissed. You don't have the assets to steal Luthor's company secrets. Someone who's willing to murder Earth's greatest hero and undermine the Justice League? My guess is that Luthor's not opposed to stealing company secrets, especially when it means he can get ahead. Luthor never discovered Element 26B. You created it as a means of sustainable energy, and Luthor stole it. That's what this is about. Revenge, he's been stealing your company's secrets for years hasn't he?"

Kapu began a slow clap, "Very good, very good," he said, "I can see why Mr. Bones put you on this case. You're right of course, Luthor has been stealing my company's secrets for years and years. I came very close to my goal, and perfecting the first-ever non-harmful source of endless sustainable energy. But Luthor stole it as he had always done. I created the element as a way to power entire cities with almost no pollution. All Luthor could see was a weapon. Element 26B is highly unstable when it comes in contact with air, something Lex CORP scientists found out the hard way when they tried to replicate the element without knowing how to properly store it."

"Let me guess," Graham said, "When they synthesized the atom, it exploded."

"Yes," Kapu said, "Clever, but not clever enough. You still haven't found out about how I caught up with the submarine."

"You had a mole on the Dauntless," Graham said.

"Yes," Kapu said as he turned to the Commander who pressed a button on the nearest console.

"Come on out," the Commander said.

It was then that Commander Escrow came walking into the room dressed in the blue and grey digital camo uniform that the Navy had issued him.

"That answer your question," Kapu asked as he walked up to Graham, "You knew about my mole, you just didn't know who the mole was."

"You were going to tell us anyway," Graham said as he looked up at Escrow, "That was something I was not expecting. A Navy man like you selling out his country. Kapu I can understand, but you're a mystery. What's this about for you Escrow? Money? Power?"

"Nothing of the sort," Escrow said as he walked over to the edge of the pit, and stood there, "I joined the Navy in my late twenties. I was ten times better than the men they put me under. When they gave me mend to lead, the bureaucrats put us in inescapable situations. It was always me that led them back, and you know what they tried to do?"

"They hung you out to dry," Graham said, "You come home, 'Well done, good job. But sorry, we can't acknowledge your efforts because if you hadn't gotten yourself into that situation you wouldn't have had to act so heroically.' They fuck the situation up and try to pin it on the only one they can pin it on. The ones on the ground."

"Military boy," Escrow said.

"U.S. Marine," Graham said, "Night Jumpers."

"Marine Special Forces," Escrow said, "Jump out of planes at low altitudes, very little weaponry, blow shit sky high, and bolt before they know where you are. By the way, you've described it, you've been in the situation before."

"Many times," Graham said.

"Glad to meet someone who knows the pitfalls of our profession," Escrow said.

"Indeed," Kapu said, "Now's not the time. Pretty soon, Luthor will wire us the money, and we'll be richer than anything. But there is a small piece of business to attend to first," Kapu turned toward the Commander, "Open the frequency."

"Aye, sir," the Commander said as he walked over to a console built into the globe in the very center of the pit, and punched in a few commands.

A section of the screen then changed from an image of the tomahawk missile to show an image of Mr. Bones sitting at his desk, smoking a cigar.

"Mr. Bones," Kapu said as he walked over to Graham, and put his hand on his shoulder, "You wanted to see your agent, well, here he is."

"I thought my orders were clear Agent Saint-Hudson," Mr. Bones said, "If it looked like that magical bitch standing next to you would get you caught, then you were to leave her."

"Fuck that," Graham said, "You knew when you gave those orders I wouldn't obey them. I don't leave men in the field, not even to save my own skin."

"I knew when I gave those orders your loyalties were compromised," Mr. Bones said, "You were always a good soldier. I'm still considering if you are."

Kapu walked over to Graham and unlocked his handcuffs before handing him his badge.

"What's this about," Graham asked.

"Deals have been made," Mr. Bones said, "As your boss, I order you to turn over that mage to your right over to Simon Kapu."

"What," Graham asked.

"We've made a compromise," Mr. Bones said, "You hand Zatanna over to Kapu, and she'll be released to the Justice League later. Meanwhile, you will oversee the removal of the missile."

"That's bullshit," Graham said, "You know this piece of shit will never release her, and I will not hand over a valuable member of Earth's greatest superhero team to him!"

"You're a soldier, Agent Saint-Hudson," Mr. Bones said, "We are at war!"

"We are not at war with them," Graham exclaimed, his rage permeating through his voice, "And I am not going to start a war with the Justice League!"

Zatanna looked over at Graham, there had been others who had stuck up for her, but she hadn't seen anyone defy their boss so openly.

"I am giving you and order Agent," Mr. Bones said, "There's a battle line drawn. Choose your side."

Graham looked down at his badge, before looking back up at Zatanna, he then looked back at Mr. Bones, and chucked the badge at the globe, "Fuck you," he said, "And the D.E.O."

"Very well," Mr. Bones said before looking back at Kapu, "Do whatever you want with him."

As the screen cut, Kapu looked back at Graham, and smiled, "Loyal to the last," he said, "I like that."

"I don't," Escrow said as he pulled out his standard-issue M9, and racked the slide before aiming it at Graham.

"NO," Kapu yelled as he pushed the gun to the side, only for it to discharge and strike Graham on the right side of the stomach.

As Graham fell back, holding his bleeding side, Zatanna dropped down next to him, "Graham, good shit," she said as she pulled his shirt open to view the wound before looking back up at Kapu who took the pistol from Escrow's hand, punched him, and fired one round into his foot.

"That was not very nice," Kapu said before turning back to Zatanna.

"Please, you have to let me heal him," Zatanna said, "He'll die."

"Zatanna," Graham said as he took her hand, "It's ok," he then guided her hand to his side, "Push as hard as you can."

"But it'll bleed faster," Zatanna said.

"Just help me get the bullet out," Graham said, "Trust me."

Zatanna put her hand on the sides of the wound, and push as hard as she could, causing Graham to grunt in pain as he reached into the wound, and after a few seconds pulled the copper bullet out of his side.

"You got it," Zatanna said as she took the bullet.

"Yea," Graham said, "You need to see this," Graham redirected her attention toward the wound which began to heal before her eyes.

"What is this," Zatanna asked as she brushed her hand over where the bullet-hole used to be.

"My legacy," Graham said as he sat up, and stood to his feet.

"I thought you looked familiar," Escrow said as he pointed at Graham, "You look just like your father. You're the son of Eric Kaufman."

Zatanna looked over at Graham, "Red Lightning was your father," Zatanna asked.

"I didn't want to tell you," Graham said, "That my father murdered my own mother in front of me and my brother."

"So your given birth-name is Graham Kaufman," Zatanna asked.

"I hate that name," Graham said, "I'm the son of a murderous biker gang leader and a secretary. I am ashamed of my given birth name, and I'm ashamed I was given this power by my father."

"Can we continue this later," Kapu asked, "Right now I have a job to do?"

"The job of destroying Luthor," Graham asked, "You were never going to give up the missile were you? In the end, this isn't about money, it's about destroying Luthor."

"And he's right again," Kapu said, "It's a shame you joined one of his agencies. You would have made an excellent ally," he gestured toward Graham, "Put him with the sailors and put her on my boat. I'll take her back to Cyprus with me."

"Not on my watch," Graham said as he stepped between Zatanna and the guards.

"You don't have a choice," Kapu said as he continued to walk away, and Graham was then struck from behind with the butt of a G36 rifle.

As the guards dragged Zatanna away, she looked back to see the guard that hit him, and another started kicking the hell out of him.

_How's that twist for you guys_…


	15. Passenger Revolt

**Part 15 – Passenger Revolt**

As Kapu, Zatanna, a few of his guards, and a wounded Escrow flew away from the Stromberg, the guards that kicked the hell out of Graham heard, "STOP," they turned towards the Commander who said, "Kapu ordered you to take him to the sailors, not to kill him. He heals fast, so get him the hell out of here before he regains his strength!"

The guards picked Graham up by his arms and began dragging him out of the control room, and down the stairs to a cart that would take him deeper into the ship like something out of a James Bond movie.

As the lugged him into the cart, one guard sat in the back, while another one sat at the controls, and took off.

As Graham sat back, the guard next to him placed his G36 down next to Graham and squeezed as tight as he could on the barrel, something Graham knew meant he was about to hit someone with it.

Graham looked over as they rounded a bend in the ship to what was listed via a very large sign hanging down over the track as 'Brig'.

As they pulled up to one of the doors, and the guard in the front of the cart turned around, the guard sitting next to Graham punched him across the face, and then knocked him out cold by smacking him on the back of the head with the butt of his rifle.

"You good," the guard asked as he handed Graham the rifle, and jumped out the side of the cart to slide an eye-mask over his face and remove the artificial nose, and wig.

"Nightwing," Graham asked as he stood up.

"You know it," Dick said as he unzipped the jumpsuit Kapu's guards were issued, stepped out of it to reveal his normal costume, and retrieved his batons.

"Where'd you come from," Graham asked as he stepped out of the cart, the pain in his ribs still there, but less prevalent now, "Zatanna never touched the signal on her broach."

"Let's just say I had some help," Nightwing said as Downforce suddenly appeared right in front of him in a gust of wind, and Tigress came from out of the shadows.

"You two," Graham asked.

"We got tipped off when Zatanna called, asking about element replication," Downforce said.

"We didn't know what you meant until we pried the truth out of Nightwing," Tigress said, "We understand why you didn't share it now."

"Good," Graham said as he turned towards Dick, "Now that we understand each other," he then clocked him on the side of the jaw, causing him to fall backward, "That's for the kicking."

"Then we're even," Nightwing asked as he stood up, rubbing his jaw, "Damn, good punch."

"Comes with the powers," Graham said as he walked over to the entrance to the brig, and signaled the others into cover, "And yes, we're even."

"What are your powers anyway," Downforce asked as they took cover on the side of the door opposite from Graham.

"They're not that impressive," Graham said as he hit the 'open' button with his elbow, "Aside from accelerated healing, I have enhanced endurance, agility, focus, and slightly above-average strength."

"But not super-strength," Nightwing asked as the door started opening.

"Nope," Graham said, "This thing loaded?"

"Yes," Nightwing said.

"Good," Graham said as he aimed into the room to two guards keeping watch over the sailors, "Sorry you have to see this."

Graham fired at the guards, causing them to fall sideways, "Damn good shooting," Tigress said.

"Thanks," Graham said as he jogged into the room to see the sailors ducking, "You boys alright?"

Captain Michaels looked up to see Graham, began up the ladder, and when he stood in front of Graham, he said, "Identify yourself."

"Sir," Graham said as he saluted him, "Graham Saint-Hudson, Captain, USMC, retired. I was sent to find you."

"How did you find us," Captain Michaels asked.

"I had some help," Graham said as he looked back at the entrance where Nightwing, Downforce, and Tigress were waiting before looking back at Michaels, "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"The other rooms," Captain Michaels said.

"Let's free the other crews, and make for the armory," Graham said.

"Right," Captain Michaels said before he looked back at his sailors, "Let's go, men."

The sailors scrambled up the ladders, two of them grabbing the MP5s off of the guards, and rushing over to the doors where the other members of the Dauntless were located.

As they opened the doors, the two of them jumped out behind cover to shower the guards in 9mm bullets, freeing the others.

"Seal the Operation's room," the Commander exclaimed.

The guards very quickly ran to their stations and prepared their weapons while the sailors arrived outside the armory.

The guard waiting outside didn't expect anything, but when the alarms started going off, he was soon taken by surprise as he was shocked by a pair of electric sticks, knocking him out cold.

They ran into the armory where Captain Michaels exclaimed, "Stock up!"

The sailors grabbed the remaining G36Cs and MP5s, and three magazines each.

Graham looked down at the rifle in his hands, he wondered if what he did was right.

"Hey," Nightwing said as he looked at Graham, "You did what you have to. Now continue it."

Graham nodded before walking into the armory, and snatched up a few more magazines, "You did just give him permission to kill," Tigress said.

"If he doesn't fight, more sailors will die," Nightwing said, "And if they die, then Kapu will launch that missile, and millions will die. We have to pick between the lesser of two evils here."

"It's unavoidable," Downforce said, "Let's just focus on keeping as many as we can alive."

As the sailors ran out of the armory, Graham walked out behind them, and looked at Nightwing before putting a hand on his shoulder, "I am sorry," he said, "I know you hate killing. It's one thing we have in common. But I have to protect these men."

"I understand," Nightwing said, "We'll be right behind you."

"Stay in cover," Graham said, "I already have one missing Justice League member. I don't need three dead ones."

"Don't worry," Downforce said, "We'll be fine."

"See you on the other side," Graham said.

Kapu's guards had already surrounded the Dauntless as the sailors ran out of the tunnel, and opened fire.

The guards seemed to have the home-field advantage being as they had been on the Stromberg for who-knows-how-long, meanwhile, the sailors had been led into the brig by armed guards.

Graham charged out with them, opening fire on the Stromberg's guards, quickly turning towards the catwalk as one guard killed one of the sailors after he had lobbed a grenade at the guards.

As the grenade exploded, Graham fired at the guard who reached up to grab his chest and stumbled backward over the railing, splashing into the water next to the Dauntless.

As another group of guards proceeded out of the tunnel, one of them raised his pistol to fire, only to be caught off guard by a pair batons.

The individual grabbed him, stripped him of his weapon, kicked his knee out from underneath him, and smacked him across the face twice.

Another turned to see Nightwing and raised his rifle to fire, only to be struck in the side with an electric arrow.

Another guard turned to see Tigress, but as he raised his MP5, he found that the magazine had been removed.

"Looking for this," a voice said behind him, only to have Downforce throw it back in his face, and run straight into him: his fist crashing into his stomach so hard that if it were a cartoon, his eyes would have popped out of his head, and you would have seen the outline of Downforce's fist in his back.

Nightwing quickly stripped another guard of his rifle, then jammed the end of one of his batons into his chest, and sent him falling backward, unconscious.

Another raised his rifle to fire at Nightwing, only for a small arrow with a large head to explode right in front of his eyes, blinding him.

As he reached up to grab his eyes, Nightwing ran up to him, knocked the rifle out of his hands, and unleashed a flurry of hits across his skull before knocking him out cold with two strikes across his face.

As another pulled the pin on one of his grenades, and threw it, only for Downforce to grab it in mid-air, throw it into the sub-pen, and zip up to him, and knocking him out cold with a punch to the jaw.

Captain Michaels was reloaded his MP5 when he saw one of the guards shoot Graham twice in the chest and stomach.

Michaels aimed at the guard, and emptied the magazine into him, dropping him like a stone.

"Graham," Downforce said as he zipped in front of Graham who sat against a set of barrels as cover, "You ok?"

"It's a flesh-wound," Graham said, "I'll be ok. They just need a moment to heal."

Captain Michaels ran up to Graham and Downforce, "Captain," Michaels said, "You ok?"

"Yea," Graham said, "I heal fast, don't worry."

"He does," Downforce said, "I'm afraid we've lost a few of your men."

Ahead, one of the sailors popped up to fire at the guards, only for a wall of gunfire to open up on him, causing the other sailors to duck behind what little cover they had.

"Good shit," Captain Michaels said, "What was that?"

"Defense system," Graham said as he looked out from behind cover, and then looked at Wally, "Downforce, think you can examine that door without getting hit."

"Back in a flash," Wally said.

He then appeared at five different points along the wall within five seconds and zipped back to where Captain Michaels and Graham were, "That's awesome," Captain Michaels said.

"Thanks," Downforce said before looking at Graham, "No good, that wall is at least a foot and a half thick, and we don't have any weapons that can penetrate it."

"We might have one," Graham said as he looked toward the Dauntless, then back at Captain Michaels, "Captain, the tomahawks didn't hold any warheads, but did they still carry charges?"

"Yes," Captain Michaels said, "You have an idea?"

"I have one," Graham said, "Let's just hope we can get on board without getting turned into Swiss cheese."

"You could use the bottom-hatch," Captain Michaels said, "It was specially installed for SEAL team extractions."

"Where is it," Graham asked.

"Below the central-section," Captain Michaels said, "The hatch is key-coded. 6-6-2-7."

"Copy that," Graham said as he handed his G36 to Captain Michaels, "Please hold onto that."

Graham removed his jacket and tie before diving into the sub-pen, and swimming underneath the Dauntless before arriving at the hatch. After typing the key-code into the pad, the hatch opened, and Graham surfaced to see that he was in a large room that could have held an entire SEAL team.

The entrance into the sub was via a large door that had a hatch-style wheel, and as he was opening, he swiftly turned around as he heard someone surfacing behind him, and saw Nightwing breaking the surface of the water.

"Thought you could use some help," Dick said.

Graham reached out his hand, grabbed Nightwing's baton as he held it out to him, and helped him into the sub.

As the two of them exited the room and seeing there was no one in either direction, Graham spoke up, "Looks clear," he said.

"Which way," Dick asked.

"This way," Graham said as he pointed toward the back of the ship, "Keep an ear out."

As they were making their way through the ship, they heard the sound of footsteps ahead and quickly jumped into separate alcoves as a single guard walked around the corner.

He was simply strolling along before someone struck him in the throat, stopping him from screaming, a gloved fist then nailed him in the stomach, followed by someone stepping on his leg, dropping him to one knee, and he was then knocked unconscious with a blow to the skull.

"Nice one," Nightwing said as they proceeded toward the missile pen.

As they entered, Graham walked up to the closest silo and opened it to reveal the tomahawk inside.

"Give us a hand," Graham asked as he pointed at the missile, as they pulled the charge out, Graham simply said, "Careful. It may not have a missile, but if we drop this, it will go off."

"I got it," Nightwing said as they walked over to the center of the room, and gently placed the charge on the ground, "How are you going to set these explosives off?"

"You'll see," Graham said, "You have anything we can use to bind this into a package?"

Nightwing reached into his pocket, and pulled out a handful of bolas, "These work," he asked.

"Yep," Graham said, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

After Nightwing was done tying the explosive, Graham returned with what appeared to be a smoke-grenade.

"What's that," Nightwing asked.

"Thermite," Graham said as he hooked the grenade into the bolas, "This is our triggering mechanism."

"A thermite grenade," Nightwing asked as Graham picked up their bomb, and carried it out of the missile room.

"The thermite melts away the outer casing of the explosive, as well as weaken the steel door so it can blast the door open evenly," Graham said, "Plus there's the added benefit of some really nice fireworks."

"I just hope it'll work," Nightwing said as he followed Graham.

"It'll work," Graham said, "It should."

_Guess what happens_…


	16. Escape!

**Part 16 – Escape!**

_Cyprus_…

Kapu had strapped Zatanna to a reclining chair in his personal suite and had pulled her hair down so it was pooling around the back of the chair.

"I can see why Agent Saint-Hudson risked his life for you," Kapu said as he walked over to the chair across from the one he strapped Zatanna to.

"Untie me, and I'll show you why the Justice League keeps me around," Zatanna said.

"No can do beautiful," Kapu said, "In the end, you will see the beginning of a new era. Luthor will be ruined, and I will issue in a new era of energy."

"Because of your new element," Zatanna asked.

"Yes," Kapu said, "As soon as Luthor is ruined, I will begin the production on an entire factory's worth of Element 26B."

It was then that Kapu's computer started beeping, he walked over, and as he turned it on, an image of the Commander came on the screen.

"Sir, we have news," the Commander said.

"Go ahead," Kapu said.

"It seems that Red Lightning's son has backup," the Commander said, "Members of Zatanna's old team. However, the control room is sealed, and everything is proceeding on schedule."

"Very good, Commander," Kapu said, "Finish the job," as he cut the communication, he looked back at Zatanna, "It seems your friends are just as stubborn as you are."

"They'll come for me," Zatanna said, "You know they will."

_The Stromberg_…

Graham and Nightwing exited out the top hatch, only to take cover behind the conning tower as the wall of guns opened fire on them, and signaled Downforce over to them.

Downforce ran through the bullets and took cover behind the conning tower as Graham handed him what appeared to be a large basket-ball sized bomb lashed shut with a grenade attached via a bola.

"What's this," Downforce asked.

"Our way of getting in," Graham said as he pointed to the grenade, "Set that up against the side of the door, and pull that. That should blow the door wide open."

"Ok," Downforce said, "Wish me luck."

The thing weighed about twenty-five pounds, but he was still able to maintain his speed as he zipped over to the door, and pulled the pin.

As he ran back to Graham and Dick, Nightwing spoke up, "Nice one," he said, "Get ready for some real fireworks."

As the Thermite went off, Graham yelled, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

The charge from the missiles ripped the door wide open and stunned the men manning the gun wall.

"LET'S GO," Captain Michaels yelled.

Graham, Nightwing, and Downforce ran up to the door as the sailors ran into the room, firing at those that were still breathing.

"Cease fire," Graham and Captain Michaels exclaimed, "Cease fire!"

Graham ran up to the Commander who looked up at him: he was bleeding out of multiple shrapnel wounds, "You're too late, Kaufman," he said, "In ten minutes that missile will fire," he looked over at one of the screens which showed a large missile launcher rising out of the helipad of the Stromberg.

"Where'd that come from," Captain Michaels asked.

"Must have had it built-in for the occasion," Graham said as he looked over at the globe where a bright star appeared on the map right over a city somewhere in the U.S.

"Where's that," Captain Michaels asked.

"That's Baltimore," Graham said.

"Why would he target Baltimore," Captain Michaels asked, "Why not Washington if this is about hurting the President?"

"Because he wants Luthor to suffer," Graham said, "If he kills Luthor, he can't put the blame on him for what he did. Baltimore is a very highly populated city."

"Not to mention is houses one of Luthor's biggest manufacturing plants," Nightwing said, "One explosion goes off that wipes out an entire town, they blame it on Luthor."

"Any ideas," Downforce asked.

"Maybe one," Graham said as he walked over to one of the computers, "Captain, surely there must have been some kind of failsafe built in to the missile?"

"There is," Captain Michaels said, "Should the missile be accidentally fired, there is a remote detonation sequence built into the missile to prevent it from exploding over the U.S. or allied soil."

"Great," Graham said, "How to do we activate it?"

"It requires a two-stage password input," Captain Michaels said as he looked down at Graham, "I have the first. Escrow had the other."

"Shit," Nightwing cursed, "We'll never be able to disable it."

"Could we get a signal to the Watchtower," Graham asked.

"I don't think so," Nightwing said, "And there's no way they could get here in time."

"Then we'll have to do this manually," Graham said as he walked out of the pit, "Nightwing, come with me. Captain, stay here, and see if you can change the missile's target."

"Where do you want the missile to land," Captain Michaels asked.

Graham stopped just before he left the room, "Right on top of this fucking ship," is what left his mouth.

Graham and Nightwing ran out onto the deck of the Stromberg, and up to the missile launcher, "Think you can disable that thing," Nightwing asked.

"It was part of training," Graham said, "The D.E.O. didn't just train me on how to spot hidden Metahumans."

"Do you think we'll be able to get this done in time," Dick asked.

"My good man," Graham said as he jumped to grab hold of the ledge of the launcher, and heave himself onto it, "If there's one thing I know from life," he then started checking the casing, "You have a knife in that belt?"

Nightwing went into his belt to pull out a screwdriver, "That work," he asked as he held it out to Graham.

"Perfect," Graham said as he began working on the side panel of the missile.

"You were saying," Nightwing asked.

"If you don't have luck on your side," he opened the missile to reveal a large set of wires hid the release clamp for the warhead, "You make your own luck."

As he reached in-between the wires and began unscrewing the head for the release clamp, Nightwing spoke up, "Maybe you answer a question for me."

"What," Graham asked as he went onto the next screw.

"Why did you conceal your powers," Nightwing asked.

"You heard that little speech in there," Graham said as he pointed back at the entrance to the sub-pen.

"You do know I was mentored by Batman right," Nightwing asked, "I might not have superpowers, but I do have natural gifts that I learned from him."

"From working at Wayne Enterprises," Graham asked as he pulled the head for the release clamp off, and tossed the screwdriver back to Nightwing.

"What are you talking about," Dick asked.

"I'm not stupid," Graham said, "I know you're Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's adopted son."

"Did Zatanna…" Nightwing began.

"No," Graham said as he looked at Nightwing, "I figured it out. It wasn't her secret to tell in the first place so why should she?"

"Ok then," Dick said, "But somewhat. Anyway, one of the things Batman taught me was how to read people. That was one reason. There's another reason isn't there?"

Graham stopped to look back at Dick, "You heard that Red Lightning killed my mother in front of me and my brother," he asked.

"Yes, I did," Nightwing said, "Both our parents are dead. We're alike in that regard."

"Indeed," Graham said as he looked down before looking back at Dick, "A son doesn't choose his father," he then pulled up the bottom-right corner of his shirt to reveal a large electrical scar on his side, "This was the only thing that man ever gave me. It was the same day my mother died. He came home drunk and wanted to have sex with mom. Mom said no, so he tried to force himself on top of her. I grabbed a bat to try and defend her. He heard me coming, and got me first: one hundred and fifty thousand volts straight into my side."

"You survived," Dick asked.

"Survived is a relevant term," Graham said, "But if you're asking to whether or not it killed me? No. The shock was low-current so it badly burned my shirt, and left me with this," he pointed at the scar before lowering his shirt, "It did throw me across the room, and knock me out cold. My brother came running in when he heard me scream, and it was then my mother tried to stab him, so he shocked her. She was dead before she knew what hit her."

"You blame yourself," Nightwing asked.

"Who else is there," Graham asked as he sat upon the launcher, "I knew I had these powers years before that night. I had used it multiple times to help my brother with bullies, but when I needed them the most, they failed, and I was powerless to save the only parent who loved me. I hide them because I was unable to use them to save her. What good are powers that fail you when you need them the most?"

"So your powers didn't stop you from getting knocked out," Nightwing said, "That doesn't mean you should hide them. They did save you from dying earlier."

"That is the only upside," Graham said, "The ONLY upside! Meanwhile, my brother is living a peaceful life without powers, and has to live with the image of his brother lying there with a burned shirt and some of the skin on his side peeling off! And his mother getting killed BY! HIS! OWN! FATHER!"

"You're ashamed," Nightwing said, "I can understand."

"I'd hate to break this up," Downforce said as he zipped up to Graham and Dick, "But we have two minutes before the missile launches, and we still have to get out of here."

"Right," Graham said as he went back to the missile, and slowly twisted the release clamp, "Here we go."

Nightwing and Downforce walked around to see Graham slowly rotate the warhead until there was an audible 'click', "Is that good," Wally asked.

"It should be," Graham said as he scooted further up the launcher to grab the warhead, making sure not to grab hold of the top half.

As he removed it, he held it out to Nightwing, "What's next," Nightwing asked.

"Very slowly rotate the charge counter-clockwise," Graham said, "Make sure you don't grab hold of the lower or upper bands," Nightwing gently grabbed hold of the Element 26-B charge, and gave it a small counter-clockwise turn before another small 'click' came from the junction between the two sections, "Ok, here we go," Graham said as he slowly raised the warhead off the charge.

"Nice," Nightwing said as he looked at the charge.

"Here we go," Graham said as he inserted the warhead back on the missile, and gently rotated it back into place, locking it there, "Ok, we're good. Let's move!"

Graham, Nightwing, and Downforce ran back into the submarine pen as the missile's launch sequence began.

As soon as they made it onto the Dauntless, they heard a sudden 'WOOSH' before looking toward the front of the submarine, and seeing one of their missiles leaving the front of the ship, and impacting the front of the ship which caused a large explosion which opened a way for the Dauntless to escape.

The three of them knelt down as the Dauntless drove away from the Stromberg, and looked back once it was clear to see the tomahawk come crashing down on top of the ship in a fiery inferno, causing it to sink.

As the three of them proceeded down the ladder into the submarine, Tigress was there waiting for them.

Her first order of business was to stand next to Downforce, "You did good, Graham," she said.

"Thanks," Graham said as he walked toward the control room.

As they walked into the control room, Captain Michaels looked over to see him, "Welcome aboard the Dauntless, Marine," he said, "You have the charge?"

"Right here," Nightwing said as he walked into the control room holding the Element 26-B charge.

Captain Michaels walked over to the command desk in the center of the room where a large container was located, and after opening it which revealed what appeared to be a container with dry ice inside (because as soon as he opened it a whole lot of white clouds came pouring out), he said, "Gently place it in here."

Dick walked over to the container, and as he placed the charge into it, Captain Michaels placed the lid on top and screwed it on as tight as it could go.

"Cobalt-lined cold storage unit," Graham asked.

"Yes," Captain Michaels said, "What do we do now, Marine?"

"You're asking me," Graham asked.

"I don't have to report to Washington yet," Captain Michaels said, "Your orders?"

Graham looked at the drivers, "Helmsmen," he said, "Set a course for Cyprus, all ahead full."

"Aye, sir," the helmsman on the right said, "All ahead full."

_Off to Cyprus_…


	17. Saints Rising

**Part 17 – Saints Rising**

As they were proceeding back to Cyprus, Graham excused himself to the ship's conference room.

After a little while, Nightwing walked over, and knocked on the door, "Graham," he said, "You in here?"

"Yes," Graham said.

"May I," Nightwing asked.

"Sure," Graham said.

Nightwing opened the door to see Graham leaning against the nearest wall.

"Hey," Dick said as he walked up to Graham, "You ok?"

"It's been a few years since I killed anybody," Graham said.

"You'd forgotten how it feels," Nightwing said, "You don't like it."

"I don't like how I'm feeling, yes," Graham said, "But herein lies the problem: I don't feel a thing. I should feel like I'm having a heart attack, I should be sweating, hyperventilating, dizzy, and guilty. I don't feel any of those things. I haven't picked up a real gun since I left the Marines."

"I'm sorry," Nightwing said as he placed his hand on Graham's shoulder, "But you don't have to feel that way. Remember what you did is better than most. If you didn't join in, how many sailors would have died? You don't have to deal with the pain because we both know you did the right thing."

"I will have to deal with the pain," Graham said as he stood up, "Soon, I will have to face my past," he turned around to look at Dick, "But right now I don't have time for that. We have to save Zatanna."

"Then let's go," Nightwing said as the two of them walked out of the conference room back into the control center to see the Captain looking through the ship's periscope.

"Status," Graham asked.

"See for yourself," Captain Michaels said as he twisted the periscope around to give it to Graham.

Graham looked through the periscope to see Cyprus dead ahead of them: Kapu's casino in plain sight of where they were.

"Kapu will have Zatanna in his personal suite," Graham said, "He probably knows his plan failed, and we're coming for him."

"Then what should we do," Nightwing asked.

"We'll need to divide and conquer," Graham said, "Down Periscope!"

"Then how do we proceed," Downforce asked.

Graham walked over to the planning desk where Captain Michaels had already loaded a holographic 3D model of Kapu's casino.

Graham pointed at the back of the casino, "Kapu's private suite is right here," he said, "Zatanna's the only bargaining chip he has right now."

"But if he created Element 26B, then won't he have more warheads," Downforce asked.

"He doesn't," Graham said, "He probably has more Element 26B, but no warheads."

"How do you figure that," Tigress asked.

"Because why would he go through all that trouble to hijack the dauntless," Graham asked, "My guess is that he's the only person that can make the Element, but he can't weaponize it."

"You think so," Downforce asked.

"It does make sense," Nightwing said, "He's in shipping, not particle acceleration."

"Then if we take away his bargaining chip, he'll be powerless," Downforce said.

"That is if you can get the bomb off her neck," Graham said, "Also, it's attached to a dead-man trigger. We kill him, it goes off, and Zatanna dies."

"Ok then, no pressure," Dick said.

"Ok," Graham said, "We'll need a loud enough distraction at the front to keep them off you three."

"You're going to face the guards by yourself," Nightwing asked.

"I have to do this," Graham said, "Kapu knows that we'll try to save her. He knows about you, but he'll be expecting me to rescue her. He won't be expecting you three."

"Then how are we going to save her," Nightwing asked, "He'll have tight security around her. Even if we do get to her, what's to stop him from flipping that switch?"

"Because if he kills her, he'll then have to suffer through the entire might of the Justice League coming down on top of him like a fifty-ton weight," Graham said, "He can't afford it."

"What's gonna happen if the place is full of patrons," Tigress asked.

"You let me take care of that one," Graham said, "There are a few people on that island that owe me a favor. It's time to call them in."

"What about equipment," Downforce asked, "You're not part of the D.E.O. any more, and I don't want to send you in empty-handed."

"He won't," Nightwing said, "I ordered a care package a few minutes ago," there was then a loud 'thunk' as someone landed on the deck of the Dauntless, "And there's the delivery boy. Wait here, I'll be back."

Nightwing walked out of the control center, to the entrance, and climbed up the ladder to open the hatch, and see Connor Kent standing there holding a large duffle bag, "Kryptonian Quick-Track Delivery Services," he said as he handed Dick the bag, "Sign here please."

"Thanks, brother," Nightwing said, "I'll call you if I need anything."

"Of course," Super Boy said, "Good luck, and remember, bring her home."

"I will," Dick said as he closed the hatch while Connor flew off.

Nightwing walked back into the room to see Graham telling them the final details of Kapu's villa, "I suspect the entire room is rigged with bobby traps," he said, "My guess is they're remotely activated, but be careful. Someone's going to end up on top at the end of this fight. If it isn't me, I don't want another bargaining chip to fall into his hands."

"We can prevent that," Nightwing said as he walked up to the table, and placed the duffle bag on the table, "I got you some equipment. Should be well within your standards."

"Thanks," Graham said, "There is one more thing. Once you save her, I want you to get out of there."

"What about you," Nightwing asked.

"I'll find my own way out," Graham said, "I'm the one that's going to be in the line of fire. I don't want you three in there with me."

"You know we can't leave you in there," Tigress said.

"You're not," Graham said as he picked up the duffle bag, "You're finishing your mission. Your job is to save Zatanna, not me. I put you at risk by bringing you into this. Now I'm getting you out."

"Now hold on a minute," Nightwing said as he stopped Graham, "You didn't get us into this. If I need to remind you, we got ourselves into this. We found you at the warehouse, and we asked to join in. We're here on our own accord, and right now, you're operating on your own, and you need help."

"You are helping," Graham said, "When I was in the Marines, I had to choose between what was best for the squad, or what was best for the mission. This is me choosing the former."

"Like it or not, we have a stake in the outcome," Nightwing said, "We can't leave you."

"As I said, you're not," Graham said, "I'm asking you to trust me that I can complete the mission. Right now Kapu's attention needs to be diverted away from Zatanna, and he doesn't need more. Get her, and get out of there so he doesn't have to anything to negotiate with. Decide what you want to do after the fact. But get her out of there first. Please."

"Be careful," Nightwing said as he stepped aside, "And make sure to call in as many favors as you can."

"I will," Graham said as he walked past Nightwing toward the conference room.

As he entered, the first thing he did was remove his shirt which was full of holes, and stained very heavily with blood. He had bought the shirt with the money he had made from the D.E.O. Now was the time to rid himself of everything he had from that agency that he now realized was unchangeable.

Graham threw the shirt aside, along with his pants, and shoes before opening the duffle bag to see what Dick had provided for him.

Inside the bag was a pair of black combat boots, black military cargo pants, a leather Shamrock pistol holsters, a long-sleeve black shirt, two brown-leather gloves, and a black balaclava. But what he pulled out of the duffle bag next was what caused Graham to slow down. It was a brown-leather jacket with two slanted zipper pockets, a white-fur lined collar, and three hanging buckles to the coat could have an extra layer of closure besides the zipper.

After putting on the pants, boots, and shirt, Graham noticed something else in the duffle bag: a single AJM-9 with six magazines, and what appeared to be some kind of Batman-ish recreation of a FN MK 13 EGLM with multiple different grenade including smoke, CS gas, and flash grenades. The writing on the side read, 'Wayne Defense NEST-5'.

Graham strapped the holster to his leg, inserted the magazines into the slots that were attached, placed the AJM-9 inside, threw on the coat, and the gloves before loaded the NEST-5 and walking out of the room.

As he walked into the control room, the team looked up to see him, "Not bad," Tigress said.

"Thanks," Graham said.

"You going to call in your favors," Nightwing asked.

"Yes," Graham said before turning to Captain Michaels, "Captain, do you have a secure phone?"

"Right over there," Captain Michaels said as he pointed at a phone that was built into one of the consoles.

_Kapu_…

Kapu and Zatanna were sitting in his personal suite: Zatanna was strapped to her chair via a heavy metal strap that went around her waist.

Kapu's private chef had prepared for them steak au poivre which was served with Cipollini onions, au poivre sauce, and what he brought up next was equally fancy.

Kapu showed Zatanna a very nice bottle of pinot noir.

"For us, the best," Kapu said, "Laurent Ponsot Clos Saint Denis Grand Cru 'Cuvee du Merisier'."

"2016 vintage," Zatanna said, "Fine year, but a very short year."

"That's why I love it," Kapu said as he picked up a bottle opener, and after opening the bottle, poured them each a glass.

As he sat down in front of Zatanna, he held his glass out to Zatanna, "Well, Ms. Zatanna, here's to ruining President Luthor," he said.

"And here's to me getting free, and arresting you for murder," Zatanna said.

"The Justice League won't be able to touch me once that missile hits," Kapu said, "As soon as the missile goes off, and Luthor is ruined, my company will begin distributing aid supplies throughout the affected areas. Everyone will see me as a savior, and I'll become the most loved person in the world. Especially when I reveal Element 26B to the public which will issue in a new age of sustainable energy."

"In the end, it's nothing more than a smear campaign," Zatanna said, "All it is is slander mixed with murder."

"You could be wrong, but you could be right," Kapu said, "It's a shame that your partner, Red Lightning's son didn't join us. He would have made an amazing ally. It's too bad that he doesn't accept who he is."

"And who do you think he is," Zatanna asked.

"The spawn of a cold-blooded killer," Kapu said, "It actually surprised me that he didn't kill anyone. After everything that his father did when he was head of his motorcycle gang, I'd expect him to be a little more bloodthirsty."

"His father killed his mother in front of him," Zatanna said, "Don't pretend that you understand him. You've known him for less than twelve hours."

"And you know him better," Kapu asked, "You've been with him for what, about a week and a half?"

"During a crisis, partners don't lie to each other," Zatanna said, "I know what lying and being honest is like. I knew when he was lying."

"And yet you didn't call him out on it," Kapu asked, "So why did you continue to lead him on?"

"To stop you," Zatanna said, "I knew innocent lives were at stake. He was the best person to stop you."

"Maybe he was," Kapu said, "But that's irrelevant now. He's…" it was then that Kapu's computer started going off, "Excuse me, that'll be the commander calling to tell me the missile's reached its target."

Kapu walked upstairs to his computer, expecting the Commander to come up on screen to say mission accomplished, but instead, what came up was his Head of Security, former Royal Thai Special Forces Commander, Suchin Thanom came up on the screen.

"Mr. Kapu, sir," he said, "The Stromberg was destroyed."

"WHAT," Kapu asked, completely outraged, "HOW?"

"We believe the missile is what caused the ship to go down," Suchin said, "The Navy officers must have hacked into the missile controls, and caused the launcher to fire on the Stromberg."

"And the charge," Kapu asked.

"It never went off," Suchin said, "We think they might have removed the element."

"FUCK," Kapu yelled as he slammed his hands onto the table, "They're coming. Prepare our defenses!"

"Yes sir," Suchin said.

"Is Escrow ready," Kapu asked.

"Yes," Suchin said.

[Dramatic music]

_What does Kapu have in store_…


	18. Take the House

**Part 18 – Taking the House**

Kapu had evacuated his entire casino, leaving his men armed, and ready for whatever siege was coming their way.

But they, of course, had no idea what kind of hell was about to rain down upon them.

The first thing that Kapu did was to George Savvides, the Minister of Justice and Public Order.

"Hello Simon," Minster Savvides said over the other line.

"Minister Savvides," Kapu said, "I need help."

"What do you need," Minister Savvides asked.

"A threat has been made on my life today," Kapu said, "I need protection."

"How serious are you taking this threat," Minister Savvides asked.

"Very," Kapu said, "I believe this man is fully capable of backing up his threats."

"And how do you know this," Minister Savvides asked.

"I've dealt with him before," Kapu said, "Is there a chance you could send over some help?"

"I'll see what I can do," Minister Savvides said.

"Thank you, Minister," Kapu said.

Kapu still had doubts, which is one of the reasons he had posted guards around the casino floor, and had posted many, many guards around Zatanna. If the Justice League came after him, she would be the only thing that would give him any sort of means of negotiation.

Red Lightning was a well-known villain, his ferocity was even more well-known. Most of his victims would usually be electrocuted alive. Or worse, hung over a pool of water that was full of electricity, and slowly lowered in.

Legend has it that his children were repeated targets for his powers: the world was his target, and his children and wife were the bullseyes. Apparently one of those times, according to Graham, Red Lightning hit the bullseye: his wife.

If his son was anything like Red Lightning was, then if Graham got his hands on him, he didn't want to know what he was going to do.

Two of the guards standing outside kept their guns ready: SIG 551 rifles fitted with PEQ-15s and holographic sights.

They were expecting an assault vehicle loaded with ex-Special Forces mercenaries to come screaming up the pavement out of nowhere in a Soviet-bloc BTR, and open fire on them with ACRs fitted with heartbeat sensors and suppressors.

What they instead saw was someone in a set of black fatigues with a brown trench coat with what appeared to be a grenade launcher slung over his shoulder.

The guard on the right raised his rifle while the other one raised his hand to speak to Kapu via a wrist-mounted communicator, "Mr. Kapu, we have an unidentified tango approaching," he said.

"Is he armed," Kapu asked.

"Affirmative," the guard said.

"Then engage you, idiots," Kapu exclaimed.

"Yes, s…" was the last thing he said before a taser-cartridge-like bullet hit him in the chest, and dropped him like a stone, convulsing like someone having a stroke.

"What the fu…" was what the second guard said before what could only be described as a beanbag the size of a cat's head that felt like it was full of marbles slammed into his chest, and a small puff of some kind of white gas exploded from the beanbag which caused the guard to blackout.

As Graham reloaded the NEST-5 and walked up to the front entrance of the building, he could see sixteen guards standing inside the casino: two on the top balcony.

"Commando to Alpha," Graham said as he pressed two fingers to his ear-piece.

"This is Alpha," Nightwing said over the comm.

"Front guards have been incapacitated," Graham said as he pulled out the AJM-9 that Nightwing provided for him, "Commence the attack. Wish me luck."

"Copy that, and I do," Nightwing said as he leaped over the fence into the gazebo which was patrolled by two guards that Kapu had patrolling the area.

The guards barely had time to reach before Nightwing pounced on them, knocking their rifles out of their hands.

The first grabbed his pistol, but before he could pull it out, Nightwing struck him once across the jaw, then stunned him with a blow to the side of the head.

The second already had his out before Dick hooked his baton around the man's arm, and flipped over him, causing the gun to go flying out of his hand.

The guard recovered only for Nightwing to knee him in the stomach, causing him to kneel over, and he was then used as a springboard so Nightwing could kick the first guard against the side of the gazebo.

The guard landed against the gazebo with a hard thud, and right after, Dick jammed the electric ends of his batons onto the guard's collar bones, causing him to fall unconscious against the gazebo floor.

The second guard pushed himself up, only for Nightwing to join his batons into a bo-staff, and swat him upside the head, knocking him out cold.

As Nightwing jumped down, the guard on the far side of the courtyard raised his weapon to fire, only to find that his rifle was unloaded, which was weird because he knew he loaded it.

He then reached for another magazine only to find that all his magazines were gone, and there was a man in a red, white, and yellow outfit standing in front of him.

The guard grabbed at his pistol, to find it gone, and the man standing in front of him was holding it.

He swung his rifle at the man, only for him to dodge the blow, and deliver a very fast fist to the guard's stomach which (if this was a cartoon) would have allowed you to see the outline of Downforce's fist through the man's back. But since this isn't a cartoon, all it did was cause the man to lean over in pain.

Downforce pulled him back up, and deliver three hits that traveled at such a high speed, it caused him to blackout before the second even landed.

It was then that Downforce and Nightwing heard the rifle bolt of a SIG 551 was cocked and looked up to see one of the guards aiming at Dick.

He would have pulled the trigger if not for a long arrow with a gas canister attached to the end striking him in the chest.

The canister exploded in a large poof of green gas that caused the man to cough before aiming his rifle in the direction of the arrow, only to feel the instant sensation of unspeakable dizziness before teetering over the side of the ledge he was standing on.

Downforce quickly zipped over and caught the man as he fell before setting him on the ground.

He then looked up to see Tigress propel herself toward the opening that led to the unfinished section of the casino, stuck the landing, and rolled to her feet.

"Nice one babe," Downforce said as he zipped up the wall, and turned around.

"Thanks," Tigress said as Downforce leaned down to grab Nightwing's hand, and help him up onto the balcony.

"You sure this is the right way," Dick asked as he pulled out his batons.

"This is the way that Commando said he and Zatanna went," Tigress said.

"Commando," Nightwing asked, "That's what we're going to call him?"

"It fits," Downforce said as the sounds of D-Day erupted from the front.

"Security to the casino floor," Kapu exclaimed over the loudspeaker, "Security to the casino floor!"

"Looks like Commando is beginning his assault," Tigress said, "Give us plenty of time."

The three of them walked up to the entrance that Graham told them about, and as they reached down to turn the knob, they found it was locked.

"I got this," Nightwing said as he reached into his belt, and pulled out a set of pins.

It took about two minutes of messing around with the lock to have the door swing open.

"Not bad," Downforce said, "Personal best?"

"I think so," Dick said as he stood up, and looked inside the room to see no one so far, "Let's go," he signaled them to follow, and as they crept into the room, Dick saw six hostiles waiting for them, "I count six."

"I can take care of them," Downforce said, "As soon as you see the last ones lose their weapons, move."

"Be careful," Artemis said as she put her hand on her fiancé's shoulder.

"I will," Wally said as he turned around, and kissed her once before zipping off to disarm the guards.

Nightwing looked out from behind cover to see the two guards on the right were soon completely disarmed, rifles, sidearms, and knives in a red and white flash.

The two guards in the center looked over to see their comrades' weapons missing, just as their own weapons were taken clean out of their hands.

The final two guards barely had any time to comprehend what happened before their guns vanished into thin air as well.

Downforce quickly zipped back to where Artemis and Dick were waiting.

"We good," Nightwing asked.

"We're good," Wally said.

"Then let's move," Nightwing said as he jolted out of hiding to attack the ones on the far right.

The first guard saw Nightwing coming and reached around to see his knife and nightstick were gone so the first thing he did was swing as fast as he could toward his opponent.

Nightwing pulled out his batons, and dropped onto his knees, sliding underneath the swing, and went after the second guard. The second tried to kick Nightwing, only for him to deflect the kick, and strike him in the stomach, then on the jaw, sending him back against one of the craps tables.

He then stood back up as the first guard swung at him again, Dick deflected the strike and bunted the guard on the tip of his chin. There is a very sensitive nerve on the edge of your chin, and if you hit it hard enough, you can put a man down in one strike. Unfortunately, all the hit did was stun him which allowed Nightwing the chance to block the strike from the second guard.

As Dick deflected the strike, he smashed his elbow into the joint between the guard's femur and tibia, causing him to shout in pain as the unbearably uncomfortable sound of bone snapping came from his leg. The then stood up, and flipped the guard over, causing him to land on the craps table which broke in half.

Nightwing then grabbed the first guard's arm as it came in, bent it around so he was leaning over enough to knee him in the gut, and then stabbed him in the back with the electrodes at the end of his baton.

The second guard tried to stand up, only for Nightwing to walk over, and kick him across the face, knocking him out cold.

While Nightwing was beating up his guards, Artemis was taking care of her own two. As soon as she leaped over the slot machines they had taken cover behind, she fired one arrow which pinned the first guard to the wall and quickly kicked the second guard who was standing closer to her.

As he landed back against the craps table he was standing next to, he threw a kick at Tigress who dodged the blow, and back-handed the guard across the side of the face. The guard was stunned, but not stunned enough to see Tigress knee him in the groin, and push him backward.

She did this because the first guard freed himself, and jumped over the craps table to attack her, only for Tigress to hook the string of her bow around the back of his head, pull back, and let it go. The body of the bow struck the man on the bridge of the nose so hard, blood exploded from his nostrils when it landed.

Meanwhile, the bow flew back into Artemis's grasp as she used the end to hook his leg, and pull him off his feet, causing him to land against the ground with a hard 'thud'. She then spun around and clubbed the first guard who was kneeling on the ground with the side of her bow.

She then turned around as the second guard was getting up to send a boxing-glove arrow crashing into his skull.

The final two guards meanwhile were none the wiser as Downforce charged at them. His first move was to stun the first guard with a blow to the temple. He then zipped over to the second whose fist seemed to be moving at the speed of a sloth when he swung at Wally. Downforce nailed the man right above his groin and gave him a swift uppercut to the jaw.

The first guard recovered only to see Downforce zip back to him and strike him across the jaw so fast, it seemed like teleportation. The guard swung at him, but he could not handle Downforce's speed as his opponent's fist came crashing into his stomach, which pushed out all the air in his lungs. The second blow came as Downforce jumped onto the man's back, and send him to the ground.

The second guard recovered from his daze, and tried to kick Wally, only for him to jolt out of the way of the blow, and unleash a flurry of punches that dazed him so much he wasn't sure when he woke up if he dazed out because he was so dizzy, or because so many punches landed, he was knocked out.

The first guard tried to stand back up, but all that happened was, Downforce turned around and planted his boot into the back of the man's head. As a result, the man's head went crashing into the floor which splintered upon impact.

Dick turned around to examine his team's work, and walked over to give Wally and Artemis each a fist-bump, "Nice one," he said.

"Yea it was," Downforce said as he looked off toward the end of the area they were in, "Graham said Kapu's private suite was this way."

"Let's go," Nightwing said as they ran off toward the door.

_How was that chapter_…


	19. Cheater's Justice

**Part 19 – Cheater's Justice**

Upon exiting the door, Nightwing, Downforce, and Tigress found two guards standing in the courtyard outside Kapu's private suite, and one standing on the awning overlooking the courtyard.

"I got this," Downforce said as he stripped the two guards in the courtyard of their weapons, and zipped back to signal Nightwing it was time to move.

The two of them ran straight at the men who just lost their weapons, Nightwing taking the one on the right, and Downforce, the one on the left.

The jolts the one on the right received from Nightwing's batons was enough to put down two men, but it would do as they had little time to waste.

The one on the right barely had any time to see Downforce before a flurry of punches were unleashed on his chest and head which knocked him out cold.

The one on top of the awning only had time to raise his rifle to fire before an arrow fitted with a concussion grenade slammed into his chest, and sent him flying backward through the window into Kapu's private suite.

As the window shattered, the guard defending Zatanna looked up and aimed his rifle at the window.

Nightwing jumped up to climb onto the awning and turned around to help Tigress onto the awning.

There was a lot of broken glass, so Nightwing simply cleared away the glass with the end of his Baton so neither of them would be injured when they were climbing through.

As he did, however, Nightwing looked into the main area to see one of the guards aiming a rifle at him.

He would have pulled the trigger if not for Zatanna getting free of her leg-restraint, and landed a kick right in-between the man's legs which caused him to sing a piercing soprano 'C' note as he knelt over to grab his groin.

As he did, he was knocked to the ground as Nightwing jumped on top of him, and jammed the electric ends of his batons into the man's chest. After turning them on, the man convulsed before passing out.

Nightwing stood to his feet, and looked up at Zatanna, "What took you so long," she asked.

"Stopped off for some hitchhikers," Dick said as Artemis jumped down, and unlocked the door for Wally to walk into the room.

"Where's Graham," Zatanna asked.

"Commando is out front," Wally said as he held his hand out to Nightwing who placed a set of small pins in his hand, and opened a small side-panel on the side of the collar, "Seems to be a series of multi-volt wires spliced together to a pill-sized capsule of C4."

"Can you disable it," Nightwing asked.

"I can," Downforce said as he went to work on the mechanism, "But we'll need a few minutes."

"G… Commando will buy them," Zatanna said, "In the meantime, do you think you could get these restraints off?"

"Oh," Nightwing said with a sudden realization, "Right."

As he went to work on the restraints, Tigress spoke up, "I take it this isn't you saw how this operation going," she asked.

"Nope," Zatanna said as Nightwing freed her waist, "How'd you guys get here? I didn't have time to press the broach?"

"Right after you called me about element reproduction, me and Tigress suspected something was up, and we confronted Nightwing here," Downforce said as he trimmed another wire, "We knew that something was up because what he told us had nothing to do with element replication. So we pushed, and eventually, he cracked."

"I'm glad he eventually did," Zatanna said, "Any progress?"

"One second," Downforce said, "There are two final wires. One connects to the explosives, and the other one connects to the trigger."

"There any features that might tell us which one is which," Nightwing asked.

"The one on top runs from the center of the CPU to the right," Downforce said, "The one on the bottom runs from the CPU of the bomb to left, towards the latch."

"That has to be it," Tigress said, "Cut it."

"No," Nightwing said, "That's what they'll want you to think. Cut the other one."

"That's not helping," Downforce said before exhaling slowly, "Here goes nothing."

Dick and Artemis each grabbed Zatanna's hand, and Wally reached over to grab their hands as well.

"I love you three," Zatanna said.

"We love you too," Artemis said.

At first, he was going to go with what Tigress said, but right before he did that, he clipped the one that Nightwing mentioned.

As the collar beeped a few times, the four of them held their breath before the beeping stopped, and the collar popped in two before falling onto the ground.

As everyone breathed a sigh of relief, Zatanna threw her arms around all three of them and squeezed them as tight as she could.

"I'm so glad to see you guys," she said.

"We're glad to see you ok," Nightwing said before he grabbed her hand, "Come on, we have to get out of here."

As the four of them ran out, Zatanna asked, "What about Graham?"

"I'll call him," Nightwing said as they ran across the lawn of Kapu's villa, "Commando, the Princess is free. Where's the dragon," there was no answer, "Commando, respond," the four of them stopped, "Commando are you there?"

What came over the comm was the sound of someone choking, and the next thing they heard was Downforce cursing, "Oh shit."

"Let's go," Nightwing exclaimed.

As they were running back toward the front of the casino, what they heard as soon as they ran into the gazebo area was the sound of a large-caliber handgun going off six times.

"I hope that's not what I think it is," Nightwing said as they jumped down into the gazebo area, only to hear the sound of a seventh shot.

_Ten minutes prior_…

Graham walked through the front door of the casino, turning with his AJM-9 toward the guard on the right balcony over the casino floor, and fired one shot, the barbs embedding themselves one millimeter into the man's forehead, knocking him out cold.

The guard on the left heard the shot go off, and turned, only to see a man dressed in all black, save for his brown coat shoot a concussion charge at him which from a hand-held grenade launcher which launched him backward over the balcony, and onto a blackjack table which was smashed to bits when he landed.

The guards aimed their rifles toward the front as Graham walked into view and simply said, "Hello there boys."

Each one of the guards emptied their magazines in Graham's direction, causing him to fall backwards against the floor with a large 'thump'.

"You idiots," Kapu exclaimed as he suddenly appeared on the balcony that was level with the entrance, and the alarms across the entire casino went off, along with him exclaiming, "Security to the front!"

"You have no idea how right you are," Graham said as he stood up, putting away his AJM-9, and releasing the grenade in his NEST-5 before loading a fresh one.

"He's a fast healer," Kapu said, "Use grenades!"

Right before they could, Graham aimed the NEST-5 at the guards and fired. A sting-more charge that shot 2000 rubber balls in every direction at 650 feet per second.

The guards all took at least three rubber balls in either the groin, the neck, or the head, and fell to the ground.

The ones that were hit in the temple weren't killed, but they were knocked completely unconscious. The ones that didn't go down as Graham fired at them with his AJM-9.

Graham then turned back toward Kapu as he reloaded his pistol, and aimed directly at him, "It's just you and me now," he said.

"Wait until the police get here then," Kapu said, "Then we'll see."

"You honestly think if there was a legitimate threat that they wouldn't come," Graham asked, "They should be here by now."

"You blackmailed the Minister of Justice," Kapu asked.

"You can't blackmail someone like that," Graham said, "But give them something better, and you can convince any person, no matter their conviction to look the other way."

"Clever," Kapu said, "It's a shame you made an enemy out of me. I could use someone like you."

"I'd never work for a murdering sack of shit like you," Graham said, "Not let Zatanna go, and maybe I can convince the Justice League to be merciful."

"You can't kill me," Kapu said, "Even if you do, you'll kill Zatanna as well."

"This isn't a lethal gun," Graham said, "How will that shock-collar you have on her react to you going out cold?"

"I don't think you'll get a chance to do that," Kapu said as a great stomping came from the lower-entrance to the casino.

"That the rest of your security," Graham asked.

"It would be," Kapu said, "If I could import them from other countries. The rest of the security for here is deployed to protect that magician's assistant you're risking your neck to save. That is my first successful test of what happens when you inject element 26B into a living human."

It was then that a male humanoid about six-foot-eight with light-blue skin, bane-like muscles, and very unusual florescent tubbing that ran its way through small nodes embedded into his skin. He was wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants, military boots, and had a belt on that was connected via a heavy metal clamp where a Desert Eagle was holstered.

After a while of looking, Graham instantly knew who it was, "Escrow," he said.

"Hello there, Saint-Hudson," Escrow said, "Like my new look."

"It's an improvement," Graham said as he fired at Escrow.

The dart imbedded itself into Escrow's arm but only caused it to twitch.

"I'm afraid that won't work," Kapu said, "Good luck trying to get through that skin."

"You won't get away with this," Graham said as he switched the AJM-9 to lethal, and fired, only to see small sparks emitting from Escrow's chest, but it still didn't faze him, "Shit."

"His skin is bulletproof," Kapu said, "Everything in his body has been supercharged thanks to Element 26B. Much like yours has because of your father passing on the metahuman gene to you."

"Red Lightning is not and never was my father," Graham said.

Graham put away the AJM-9 and reloaded the NEST-5 to start shooting everything he had at Escrow.

Escrow walked off the shots like they were nothing as Graham fired grenade, after grenade at him. The CS gas grenades only irritated his eyes, the bean-bag rounds only left small marks, and he was about to get to the concussion rounds before Escrow grabbed the end of the gun, and crushed it with his hand before grabbing Graham, and lobbing him across the casino floor.

Graham landed against one of the baccarat tables which broke in half upon landing. Graham was only phased as he leaped to his feet, and turned around to face Escrow who charged at him like an angry buffalo.

Graham slid in-between his legs and stood up to give Escrow a heavy upper-cut as he turned around. Escrow swung at Graham who moved underneath the swing, and began wailing on Escrow's stomach as fast and as hard as he could before Escrow swung at him.

As he recovered, Graham dodged as Escrow threw a kick at him, getting his leg caught on top of a roulette table, Graham then punched Escrow across the jaw and used the adjacent table to give him enough momentum to kick Escrow back.

"Come on you giant blue oaf," Kapu said, "You're stronger than he is! Kill him!"

Escrow charged at Graham who used the table to springboard over Escrow, and land behind him. Escrow then turned around, and swung at Graham who ducked underneath the swing, and struck the hulking traitor on the sides of his skull, stunning him. Escrow then swung madly at Graham who dodged the swing, then proceeded to punch Escrow twice, and then elbowed him in the jaw.

The next blow came from Escrow who backhanded Graham who went flying across the casino, landing against one of the casino's slot machines which shattered in a shower of broken glass, metal, and casino tokens.

As Graham stood back up, he straightened out his back which popped as he pressed against his spine with his hands, and looked up as Escrow as he charged across the casino.

Graham quickly moved out of the way as Escrow came crashing into the slot machines which sent casino chips flying everywhere.

Graham then ran up to Escrow, kicked the back of his leg, dropping him to one knee, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Escrow struggled, but using his strength, he stood up, grabbed Graham, and slammed him against the wall, squeezing down on his neck.

Graham struggled against the giant's hands as he tried desperately to breathe, as he heard, "It seems this is where we part, Agent Kaufman," Kapu said.

As Graham was fading out of consciousness, he heard over his comm, "Commando, the Princess is free. Where's the dragon," Graham smiled as Escrow squeezed at his throat, "Commando, respond," it was then that Graham let go of Escrow's hand, "Commando are you there?"

"What'd you say," Kapu asked.

As Escrow opened his hands to allow Graham to speak, he said, "My name, is Saint-Hudson."

Graham raised the Desert Eagle toward Kapu and emptied six shots into his body. Escrow looked over to see Kapu fall, blood splattered against the back-wall where Kapu was standing, and turned back, only to see Graham jam the Desert Eagle into his eye, and pull the trigger.

Escrow released Graham and fell backward against the casino floor with a heavy 'thud'.

Graham then reached up to his throat and began gasping for breath as he looked back toward the entrance of the casino, seeing Nightwing, Tigress, and Downforce standing in the entrance with Zatanna.

The four of them rushed down the stairs to see him try to get up, only to fall to his knees in front of the stairs.

"Graham," Zatanna exclaimed as she went to her knees in front of him, "Are you ok?"

"Never better," Graham said as Nightwing helped him stand upright, "How are you?"

"You tell me," Zatanna said as she seized the sides of his face, and kissed him.

"I'd say you're doing ok," Graham said, "Let's get out of here."

_How was that_…


	20. Endings are Beginnings

**Part 20 – Ends are Beginnings…**

The D.E.O. building, Manhattan Island, New York…

"So Kapu is dead," President Luthor said, "He was going to fire the missile even after we paid the ransom."

"You have every right to be angry, Mr. President," Mr. Bones said, "Needless to say my agent will be chastised accordingly."

"You'd chastise him even after saving the lives of millions of Americans, the sailors aboard the Dauntless, and my reputation," President Luthor asked.

"He disobeyed my orders," Mr. Bones said, "He did a lot of good work, but he can't fall in line. What good is a soldier if he can't obey?"

"I suppose," President Luthor said, "Ask him if he's looking for a job. Maybe we could use him in the Secret Service?"

"Perhaps," Mr. Bones said, "Have a good day, Mr. President."

"I will," President Luthor said, "Goodbye, Director."

As they hung up, Mr. Bones leaned back in his chair: one of his best agents had disobeyed orders, and it hadn't even mattered. He was wrong. He assumed that if he followed along with Kapu would end well. He had been proven wrong, and he had been made a fool in front of the President of the United States.

"Mr. Bones," his secretary said over his intercom.

"WHAT," Mr. Bones asked.

"Agent Saint-Hudson is in the building," his secretary said.

Mr. Bones walked out the door but didn't see Graham anywhere, "Where is he," he asked.

"He's in his office," his secretary said.

Mr. Bones walked down to see Graham in a neck-brace, placing the awards he had received during his tenure on his desk.

"Agent Saint-Hudson," Mr. Bones said.

"Mr. Bones," Graham said as he set down the last plaque, and went back to packing up a box.

"You sure have a lot of nerve coming back here after that stunt you just pulled," Mr. Bones said.

"I should be getting a medal for shutting that shit down," Graham said as he put away his pictures.

"You disobeyed a direct order from your superior," Mr. Bones said, "I should lock you up for treason."

"Go ahead and try," Graham said as he put away his service box that contained the medals and pins he had received in the Marines, "The Justice League won't stand for it and the President won't let you."

"What makes you think the President won't let me," Mr. Bones asked.

"Because I'm not in federal custody," Graham said, "I saved the President's reputation, the lives of millions of Americans, and killed his biggest competitor. He owes me, and so do you."

"How the fuck do I owe you," Mr. Bones asked.

"Because I stopped you from being the cause of millions of American fatalities," Graham said, "If I had turned over Zatanna, she'd be his prisoner, and millions of Baltimore's citizens would be dead."

"Let's get one thing straight," Mr. Bones said as he walked up, and pounded on Graham's desk, "I don't owe you shit. You disobeyed me, and put those lives at risk…"

"YOU PUT THOSE LIVES AT RISK," Graham yelled as he pointed at Mr. Bones, "There's a reason we don't negotiate with terrorists, and I showed you! Now you don't have to worry. Kapu is dead, the missile is destroyed, and Element 26B is back where it should belong."

"We don't take risks like that," Mr. Bones said, "You risked all those lives for the life of one super-powered bitch. I thought as a D.E.O. Agent, you'd know what we're fighting for."

"What you're fighting for," Graham said, "You know I would never go against the Justice League, and you sent me anyway. If you wanted someone to fall in line, you should have found someone else, because I wasn't going to do it."

"I will find someone else," Mr. Bones said, "Especially when you'll be feeding agents information. I'm demoting you from field agent."

"You can't demote me," Graham said.

"And why not," Mr. Bones asked.

Graham picked up the box containing his things, walked around the desk to stand in front of Mr. Bones, and pulled a large envelope which he slapped into his chest, "Read it and weep chimney stack," he said before walking out.

As he walked out, Mr. Bones opened the envelope which read:

Dear Senior Members of the DEO,  
_

Due to circumstances that took place during my last mission, my faith in the agency has become compromised. Such circumstances have also made me question how useful I could be to the agency in the future. It is because of this that I am now sure what I am doing is not only in my best interest but in the best interest of the agency that I step away. I am sorry for any inconvenience I might have caused you in previous operations and wish you well in the future. It is therefore prevalent that this letter should henceforth be considered as my letter of resignation.

With respect, Graham Saint-Hudson.

"Agent Saint-Hudson," Mr. Bones said as he walked out of the office to see Graham getting on the next elevator, "You get back here! I will not accept this resignation! You have a responsibility to this agency, and I will make sure you see it through!"

"I have nothing I owe to this agency," Graham said as the doors closed.

After exiting the elevator, he walked out the door to see a stretch limo waiting for him, "Mr. Saint-Hudson," the balding British man in a tuxedo asked.

"Yes," Graham said.

The British man opened the limo door, "My employer would like to speak to you," he said.

Graham stepped into the limo, and sitting across from him was someone who shocked him to his very core.

"Bruce Wayne," Graham said, "A great honor, sir."

"Please, call me Mr. Wayne," Bruce said.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne," Graham said, "It's good to meet you, sir. I've always been a great admirer."

"Of my work," Bruce said as the British man that greeted him took his seat in the driver's seat, "Or of my wealth?"

"Can't it be both," Graham asked.

"I suppose it could," Bruce said as he tapped on the intercom next to him, "Alfred, drive."

"Yes, Master Wayne," Alfred said over the intercom, and began driving as Mr. Bones looked down from his office window to see the car drive away, crushing the Gurkha Black Dragon cigar in his hand.

"So, tell me, Mr. Saint-Hudson," Bruce said, "My young ward just recently spoke of how amazing you were at saving a friend of his. And you learned a few things that could do serious damage to those I love."

"What information, Mr. Wayne," Graham asked, "I am unaware of any information that could be harmful to you or those you love."

"Good man," Bruce said, "I take it you've resigned from the DEO?"

"Yes, Mr. Wayne," Graham said.

"So tell me, Mr. Saint-Hudson," Bruce said, "Now that you're not in the agency anymore, what will you do?"

"Right now, I plan on taking a long break," Graham said, "Afterwards, I plan on looking for a new job. Probably a police job in Philadelphia, and join my brother with taking care of my grandmother."

"Actually, I can do you one better," Bruce said.

_One week later, Gotham City_…

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join Artemis Crock and Wally West in Holy Matrimony," the local minister said as Artemis and Wally were standing at the altar with their friends, members of the team and their mentors who had smiles so wide you could light up a village with the reflection from their teeth, the minister looked over at Wally, "Wally and Artemis, the relationship you enter into today must be grounded in the strength of your love and the power of your faith in each other. Any marriage should be built on one thing: unending love. It will take trust, to know in your hearts that you truly want what is best for one another and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds. If you both come freely and understand the responsibility and work involved to make your relationship thrive, and are committed not only to each other but your family, please take each other by the hands and reply we do. Before we begin with the 'I do's', I understand you two have things you'd like to say to each other."

Wally looked at Artemis, and spoke up, "Babe, before you, I never knew what love was. During our time working with Dick, I had yet to know what being in a relationship meant. Now thanks to you, I do know, and I can honestly say, I've never been happier than I am right now. I love you, with everything I have."

Artemis smiled, and began herself, "Back when we first began working together, I knew that we were going to become good friends. I never imagined where it would take our relationship. When I thought I'd lost you, I was devastated. When I got you back, I thought that that was the happiest moment of my life. I was wrong… because this is the happiest I've ever been, and I can't wait to start my life with you. I love you."

The minister turned to Artemis, "Do you, Artemis Crock, take Wally West to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Artemis said.

The minister then turned to Wally, "Do you, Wally West, take Artemis Crock to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Wally said.

"At this time, I'd like the best man to present the rings," the minister said.

Dick walked up to the altar, handed the two of them their rings, and whispered, "Congratulations."

"And now repeat after me," the minister said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Artemis went first, sliding the ring onto Wally's finger, and repeating, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Wally slid the other ring onto Artemis's finger, and repeated, "With his ring, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said, "You may kiss the bride."

Wally and Artemis kissed as the crowd erupted into applause before they turned to join arms, and walk down the aisle past their friends and family.

Dressed in her maid-of-honor dress, Zatanna walked back down the aisle behind the loving couple with Dick.

At the reception, while Wally and Artemis were talking to their friends, Zatanna felt an arm go around her shoulders and looked over to see the one person she had been looking for standing next to her in a brand-new tuxedo.

"Good evening, young lady," Graham said.

"About time," Zatanna said, "I was wondering if you were going to get here or not."

"Sorry," Graham said, "But my gift to the happy couple got lost in transit, and I had to retrieve it myself."

"Gift," Artemis asked, "I didn't know you looked at the registry."

"I didn't," Graham said as he reached into his coat pocket, "I just asked your Maid of Honor about your plans for the honeymoon, and arranged for a small upgrade," he retrieved a small envelope and handed it to Artemis who opened it.

Inside was the reservation for the Presidential Suite at the Gritti Palace in Venice, Italy.

"Graham, this is very over-the-top," Artemis said, "I don't know what to say."

"Just say thank you," Graham said, "Think of it as a contribution to your marriage, from Wayne Enterprises' new Chief of Security."

"Chief of Security," Dick asked, looking up from Barbara Gordon to his new teammate, "How'd you pull that off?"

"Call it luck," Graham said as the musicians started to play, "In the meantime. Sounds like it's time for a dance."

Artemis handed the pass to her husband who tucked the passes into his jacket, nodded towards his new friend, and led his bride out onto the dance floor.

"So," Zatanna said as Dick helped Barbara out of her wheelchair, and led her onto the dancefloor, holding out her hand to Graham, "Did they include ball-room dancing in your training regimen back in the DEO?"

"No," Graham said as he took Zatanna's hand, and led her onto the floor, taking her hand and waist, "That I learned in elementary school."

"You're a nerd," Zatanna said.

"I know," Graham said as he leaned down to kiss Zatanna.

_Cyprus Morgue_…

Trying to do an autopsy on someone whose skin is almost completely bullet-proof? You'd have better luck trying to cut through metal bars with a plastic spoon. The corner had to use a reciprocating saw to cut through Escrow's skin.

"Death was caused by a single gun-shot-wound to the head," she said, "I'm not surprised it had to be point-black-range. The skin is harder than an elephant's hide, and the organs are thicker than most humans' skin. Cremation doesn't seem possible at this point, but right now, the Minister of Justice has asked that this whole situation be swept under the rug, and all evidence be destroyed," it was then that three men wearing combat boots, black cargo pants, black sweaters, and balaclavas walked into the room, "Who are you?"

One of the men answered her by pulling out a suppressed 1911 and firing five rounds into her chest.

As the man put away his pistol, he and the two others walked up to Escrow's corpse, and one of them spoke up, "This shall be our revenge," he said.

"For Kapu," another said.

"For Kapu," they all said as they zipped Escrow's body into a body bag.

_That's the end, for now_…

***I want to thank all of you who have stuck by me throughout this little adventure we've taken. I know I made a few mistakes when it came to the story, but your help has allowed me to correct said mistakes. I am thinking about writing a sequel, what do you guys think I should do?**


End file.
